One Piece: Origin
by kilnorc
Summary: Five years ago, Samuel D. Axe began his journey to find One Piece. On this journey, he gathered a crew of strong and loyal nakama to aid him in his journey. This is what happened on his very first journey as a pirate.
1. Prologue

**One Piece: Origin**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Since I'm taking a break from The Secret Power, and I've had the urge to do this, I figured I should finally start telling the tale of the most mysterious Axe-Head of all...Samuel D. Axe, captain of the Axe-Head Pirates!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_My name is Samuel D. Axe, but for the last five years, I have been going by the "alias" Axe, which many people thought I got from my weapon of choice, a giant stone axe and belts of throwing axes that I wear. Weird name for a kid, eh? I'm sure there are some people out there who'd think my parents had a weapon fetish while they named me after I was born. I don't care, I love the name they gave me though, it's unique._

_Enough of my name...for now._

_This is the story of my days as a pirate, er, **treasure hunter**. Not the journey of recent times, which involves Enies Lobby and Alabasta, but the story of how I became one of the more dangerous criminals on the Grand Line. On this journey, I met a man who taught me powerful secrets, some powerful enemies and very loyal friends, and on this journey I have seen dangers and horrors that would make most men and women a lifeless shell of their former selves._

_This is the story of my first crew._

_This is the story of the adventures that we had._

_This is the story of what happened to me when one of my beloved nakama turned on me._

_This is the story of how I discovered the secret behind my family name._

_My name is Samuel D. Axe and this...is my story._

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, it's not much, but hey, it's the prologue... -shifty eyes-  
**


	2. West Blue: Sanctus Island

**West Blue: Sanctus Island**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: As I progress through the fic, I'll mark certain parts of the story with present locations. This chapter, for example, is in the West Blue Sea. Also, gonna make a small _Pirates of the Caribbean reference_, hehe.**

* * *

_"How did I get myself into this?" Axe muttered as he sidestepped a huge hammer aimed for his face. He and a large fighter circled around a pit-ring while the people above them screamed at the top of their lungs, Beli dollars clutched tightly in their hands._

_The fighter grinned from ear to ear as he hefted his weapon, "You obviously pissed off the wrong people kid. When ya do that, ya get tossed into the Pit to fight to the death...,"_

_"Yeah, I kinda got that idea big guy. We gonna do this or what?"_

_His opponent let out a roar and swung that hammer again in a downward arc. "Oh shit!" Axe cried out as he ducked and rolled out of the way as the weapon came crashing down into the sand. The opposing warrior chuckled as he brought his hammer up, "You're lucky the ground is covered with sand boy...if that wasn't there, the ground would've shook and you would've been easy pickin's,"._

_Axe wiped the sand from his brow, "Easy pickin's ya say? Please I'm not a weakling...bring it on!"_

* * *

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Axe winced as he limped along the dark hallway, the yells of the angry fans echoing behind him. He had managed to set his leg into a makeshift cast with a couple of large, flat wood planks, but the pain was pretty bad._

_He was about to go to his quarters when he sensed someone behind him, and turned around. In front of him, stood a man with black hair tied behind his head in a ponytail, wearing black slacks and jacket. Axe looked him over and shifted his weight, "I appreciate your help...but where was the World Government when I got stuck in there?" he asked quietly._

_The man chuckled, "I'm not with the Government, kid,". Axe frowned, "Then who are you?" he asked quietly._

_"Eh...," the stranger shrugged, "I go by a few names, but my name is Rayo Verrani. Now, to make things right in manners, what's your name?"._

_"...Axe,"_

_"What's your **real** name?"_

_"That's not really your business, pal,"_

_"I just saved your life, c'mon, indulge me,"_

_Axe growled and turned back around, "Forget it...I'm happy you saved me, but you can just kiss my ass,"._

* * *

_"Rayo, what exactly are you gonna try and teach me?"_

_Axe stood a short distance away from the transporter who saved him from the Pit Arena. The two of them were on the outskirts of the town where Axe used to fight for his life, and Rayo said that he would teach the young man some things that'd make him stronger so he could survive easier in the world._

_Rayo pulled out a pocky stick and began to chew on it, looking thoughtful at the sky, "It's a set of techniques that a good man taught me. It's called Rokushiki, and it can serve you well in battle. Though, I think when you get stronger, you'll find rare occasions where you'll actually have to use them,"_

_Axe raised an eyebrow, "Ok...?"_

_"First lesson," Rayo relaxed his posture and looked Axe calmly, "Punch me, as hard as you can,"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Punch. Me. As. Hard. As. You. Can," Rayo repeated each word slowly, "C'mon, I won't fight back,"_

_"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried I'll break a few ribs...or worse,"_

_"Just do it!"_

_"Fine, fine...," Axe shrugged, curling his hand into a fist as it changed a dark color, the Devil Fruit making itself known, "You asked for it...,"_

_The young man ran as fast as he could towards Rayo and threw a hard punch to the man's face._

_"Tekkai,"_

_As soon as Axe made contact with Rayo's body, his fist was stopped cold and Axe pulled back his hand, shaking it and wincing._

_"Sonofabitch!"_

_"Good, now-,"_

_"Sonofa**bitch**!"_

_"I know, it hurt, but now-,"_

_"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Axe blew on his hand, "The hell was that?!"_

_Rayo lightly glared at him, slowly chewing his pocky, "Oi...,"_

_"Alright, I've shown you Tekkai...this one, I think you'll get a kick outta of,"_

_"Does it involve me getting more broken bones?"_

_"Oh, please, that's a sprain, easy...,"_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever...baka neko,"_

_"I'm gonna ignore that," Rayo tapped the ground with his leg and pointed to a nearby boulder, "See that rock?"_

_"That giant rock?"_

_"Mhm,"_

_"That giant rock that's so big, no one can miss it,"_

_"Axe...,"_

_"What, I'm just asking, so I know that's the rock you mean...unless you mean the **other** rock right next to it,"_

_WHAP!_

_"Ow! DAMMIT!"_

_While Axe rubbed the lump on his head, Rayo pulled back his leg, "Watch closely,"_

_Axe looked up, "Huh?"_

_"**Rankyaku!**"_

_Axe's jaw dropped when he saw a blade of light shoot from Rayo's kicking leg and soar through the rock, slicing it neatly in half. He watched as the rock slid apart, perfectly smooth halves shown clearly,"_

_"Holy shit...,"_

* * *

_"HOLY SHIT!"_

_Axe's jaw hit the floor as he stared at the huge double-headed stone axe that lay on the table of the galley in front of him. Rayo laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "It took me forever to think of a parting gift for ya, then I remembered I had something in my stash. See, for my jobs, I get paid in either Beli, jewels, or even some gear. This I have no use for...my whip is enough for me,"_

_"That, your Fruit Ability, and your Six Disciplines," Axe interjected as he ran his hand over the stone blade, "What is this stone made of?". Rayo shrugged, "Don't know really...but I hear it's from the Grand Line...,"_

_"Sweet...thanks man,"_

_Rayo pulled his friend into a headlock and noogied him, "Ah, no problem...hope it works out. The only thing you had was the thing you once called strength,"_

_"Watch it...,"_

_"Test it out," Rayo picked up the weapon with ease and tossed it to it's new owner. Axe caught it and tested the weight, "Not bad...," he nodded before taking a few practice swings._

_Rayo grinned and sat down, "Well?"_

_"It's gonna kick some serious ass...,"_

* * *

"Kid...hey kid, wake up! The ship's docked!"

Axe slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying in a hammock aboard a ship he was using as transport to get to the next island. The island behind him was where he was formerly a Pit Fighter and where he met Rayo Verrani, and the island ahead of him was hopefully the one where he'd get a crewmate or mates. He had offered his services for work in exchange for passage on the boat, so after a few days of working non-stop, the deal was done and he had arrived.

He rolled out of the hammock...something he learned that he shouldn't do because he flipped over and landed flat on his face. Groaning, he lifted his head and blew his bangs out of his eyes, "I hate hammocks...,"

After gathering his supplies and the gift from Rayo, Axe walked out onto the deck and made his way down the gangplank onto the pier where the ship was currently docked. Shouldering the gift, Axe walked down the pier, only to be stopped by a man in a Marine uniform. Axe didn't have anything to worry about, he hadn't declared himself an adventurer of the sea yet, and he didn't even have a bounty, so he was safe.

"Excuse me, kid," the Marine held up his hand, "You gotta sign into the ledger,"

Axe looked at him, "Why?"

"The administration of Sanctus Island likes to keep records of those coming and going from the island,"

"Why?"

"If anything should come up, they'll know if certain people are still on the island or if they've sailed off,"

"Ah...well," Axe reached into his pockets and pulled out a wad of Beli dollars, "Listen, I can't write at _all_ to save my life...how's about this?" he waved the wad, "You put down whatever name you'd like in the ledger, and keep this little tip for yourself?"

The Marine took the money and looked at him.

"It's not a bribe, pal, you won't get into trouble. It's just a little payment for a hard-working soldier like yourself," Axe smiled, "I'm sure even a Marine can use a little bit extra cash,"

The Marine clicked his tongue and pocketed the money, "Welcome to Sanctus Island, Mister Smith,"

"Thank you very much," Axe bowed his head and walked off, _Smith? What the hell kinda name is **Smith**?_

* * *

Axe walked through the streets of a large town on the island known as Sanctus. It looked like a very good, safe place to live, plenty of smiling people, a large police force from what he saw on the streets. Kids ran through the streets, playing all kinds of games while adults went about their business, whether it be errands or other things.

Even though he was a fourteen-year old pirate-wannabe, Axe found himself playing a few games with the kids at times as he wandered through town. He knew his strength would be an unfair advantage, so he let them win most of the time. He had a feeling they knew what he was doing, since he had enough strength to haul around a giant stone axe on his back without any problems.

Tired from his latest game, Axe found himself in a small diner where he parked himself on a stool at the bar. He ordered a "light" lunch that consisted of a huge amount of meat on numerous plates. Everyone in the diner stared as he gorged himself on the food without any problems. After a few minutes of staring, the customers went back to their own food.

"You got yourself one heck of an appetite, don't you?"

Axe belched and nodded at the server, "Yeah, I can't help it. I usually have half of this amount, but I got real hungry earlier,"

The server shook his head, grinning, "You must be knew to our island, I don't recognize you,"

"I'm just passing through," Axe swallowed his food, "Nice island you have here, though. Looks real peaceful. Aren't you guys worried about being attacked by pirates though?"

"Oh, heavens no. We have the Marines and police here to handle outlaws like that. Besides, we have God on our side,"

Axe paused in his eating and looked at the server, "God?"

"Mhm. Our island is blessed by God Himself. He has given us prosperity, safety, wealth, and happiness. He has also given us our wonderful Priest and Holy Knight,"

"Holy Knight?"

"Aye, a Holy Knight. A warrior blessed by God Himself, much like our humble island. The warrior goes around righting wrongs committed by the most impure souls that roam this earth,"

"Like...pirates?" Axe asked slowly.

"The ones who cause a ruckus when they come around. The Knight deals with them with heavenly justice,"

"You mean the Knight kills them?"

"Oh, no," he shook his head quickly, "Just punishes them before handing them over to the authorities,"

"What about the pirates who don't cause much trouble? What happens to them?"

"The Knight doesn't attack them unless a good reason is given. The Marines and police deal with them, but from time to time, those escape the island before they're arrested,"

_That's good to know...that means I got myself a chance..._ Axe swallowed the last piece of meat and went through the money he had, "How much do I owe you?"

"A lot, actually," the server looked at the plates stacked off to the side, "But I'll make you a deal, kiddo,"

"Hm?"

The server brought a large metal box from beneath the counter and handed it to him, "If you can deliver these donations to the church for me, we'll call it even,"

Axe looked at the box and tapped it, "Money's in here? And you trusting a complete _stranger_ to deliver it to a church?"

"You have a good face. I trust you kid. Besides, you steal from the church and the Holy Knight's gonna be after your hide,"

_That's true, I suppose, I don't wanna cause too much trouble before I find my first crewmate...though I don't think I'll find anyone willing to be a pirate here... _Axe took the box under his arm, "So, where's this church?"

* * *

"Okay, now that is a big ass church!"

Axe tilted his head back to look at the huge church in front of him. It was very large, made of stone and had beautiful painted glass portraits on the windows. The stone and wood that made up the church was ornately decorated and carved to show the beauty of the structure. It was so big, even the doors dwarfed the young treasure hunter. Axe took a deep breath, grabbed the ring and slowly pulled the door open.

The sunlight from outside flooded the interior of the church, which was filled with numerous pews, stone columns, etc. It looked like a normal church, like he had seen in books, but this place...it was special for some reason. Axe looked around the church and spotted someone tending to something ahead of him.

He cleared his throat loudly, "Excuse me...? I'm not interrupting, am I?"

A young woman with golden blonde hair, dressed in beautiful robes turned around, a book tucked under her shoulder, "Hm?"

The rookie stepped forward into the church, his hands in his pockets, "Hi, I hope I didn't do anything bad?"

"Of course not, of course not," she shook her head, "Welcome to Sanctus Island. I'm Kairi Lumina, an apprentice at this church. May I have _your_ name, please?"

"My name's Axe,"

"...are you serious?"

"Mhm, sure am,"

"That's an odd name for a person,"

"You're like the hundredth person to say that, Sister Lumina,"

"Please, call me Kairi,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: And so it begins!**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Axe: I just brought this over for a favor. Don't worry, I didn't steal anything from it, I _swear_!**

**Kairi: I don't know who you are looking for, but you have God's blessings.**

**Axe: I didn't think people of the cloth were allowed to have pets?**

**Kairi: I never knew my real family. She and the Church are all I have.**

**Servants of the Lord**

**Kairi: Axe, this is Father Anderson, the head of this Church.**


	3. Servants of the Lord

**Servants of the Lord**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"So, you were given this box in exchange for a meal?" Kairi asked, taking the donations box.

Axe held up his free hands, "I just brought this over for a favor. Don't worry, I didn't steal anything, I _swear_!" he looked around the church, "Or maybe I shouldn't swear in a holy place?"

Kairi giggled and placed the box on a nearby pew, "Don't worry, Axe. Thank you for bringing the donations over, I'm sure he appreciates the good deed,"

"I don't wanna sound like a selfish jerk, but it was for a free meal," Axe shrugged, "At least with my belly full, I can continue my search,"

"Search?" Kairi tilted her head slightly, "I don't know who or what you are searching for, but you have God's blessings. What_ are_ you looking for, if I may ask?"

"Not really what, but a who," Axe cleared his throat, "I'm...a traveler of sorts and I want to find a group of friends who can help me along the way,"

"With what?"

"Oh, just stuff," Axe said quickly, waving her off, "Anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you, Kairi," he bowed his head slightly, "I should get go-AAAAAAAAAH!"

Kairi jumped a little at Axe's scream, watching him hop around on one foot, his other leg held in the air. He was bouncing around on one foot, trying to fling something off from his other leg. The thing was a blur of white and Kairi could hear some kind of strangled mewing from the white blur.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET IT OFF!"

"Hold still, hold still!"

Axe came to a halt and lightly hopped on his free leg, allowing the both of them to have a clear sight of what was holding onto his leg. It was a poor, little white kitten with wide blue eyes. No doubt spooked by the screaming and moving around, but her claws were dug deep into Axe's pant leg.

"Victoria!" Kairi wrapped her hands around the kitten and gently pulled her off, "There you are...where have you been?"

"On my leg, or didn't you see that?" Axe hissed, shaking his free leg, Seems though I can stop bullets, I still get spooked by a cat using my leg as a scratching post...

Kairi held the kitten close and scratched under it's chin, "It's okay now, don't worry. You shouldn't wander around, Victoria, you could get hurt,"

"She uh...she a friend of yours?"

"Yes, she is," Kairi nodded, "She's my pet kitten. I adopted her not too long ago after I found her on the streets. Poor thing was starving, so I took her in and she's been my friend ever since,"

"Ah...," Axe nodded slowly, "Cute little furball,"

The kitten mewed at him, an irritated look on her face.

"Hey, I said you were cute, that's a _compliment!_"

* * *

"Are you sure I'm not distracting you from any church duties?"

Kairi smiled as she and Axe walked through a beautiful garden in the back of the church, "No, not at all. There are others besides me at this church, and we all pitch in to help out. Besides, it's not everyday I meet people around my own age,"

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen,"

"Wow. Most thirteen year olds I know are home doing chores or just playing around. Do your parents like you working at the church?"

Kairi looked away, "I have no parents,"

Axe frowned, "I'm sorry?"

"I have no parents. I'm an orphan," Kairi walked over to a nearby rose bush and leaned forward, smelling the flowers' aorma, "I was found on the church front steps when I was just a baby,"

"Oh geez...I am so sorry, I didn't know-,"

"It's okay, no harm done," Kairi shook her head, "I would be happy to find my birth parents and know why they did what they did all those years ago, but I'm also happy that I was taken in by the Church. There are many orphans living in the shelter, and as I got older, I knew that I should pay back the Lord for everything he's done for me. It's a way to give back, you know?"

Axe chewed on his tongue a little, "I think so," he looked down as he felt something rubbing up against his leg. It was the kitten Victoria again. Smiling a bit, he knelt down and pet the small feline.

"She likes you," Kairi observed, "She's a very sweet cat, she loves everybody in town,"

"Even the pirates and outlaws who come around from time to time?"

"She stays away from them. I don't mind the pirates themselves, but the ones who cause trouble deserve to be arrested. The ones who don't bother anyone and just go about their business, I'm perfectly alright with them. In fact, some good hearted pirates once donated half of their treasures to the church one year,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it's what paid for this garden and many other things this place has,"

Axe nodded, "That's nice. What do you do when they do all that good stuff, but they get into trouble?"

"We give them sanctuary,"

"Say what?"

"We let them stay on the church grounds with no fear or prosecution,"

"Don't the Marines have any problems with it?"

"Sometimes, but they abide by the church's laws,"

_Impressive...maybe I'll get lucky and find a crewmate if I stick around the church awhile_, Axe picked up Victoria, "I didn't think people of the cloth were allowed to have pets?"

Kairi looked at him strangely, "Why on Earth wouldn't we be allowed to have pets?"

"I dunno," Axe shrugged, "I heard all kinds of stories of them not being able to have sex, or have private time to themselves...,"

"You...," Kairi pointed at Axe and gave him a wry look, "...you are a strange person, Axe. How do you know all that?"

"I read a lot,"

"Well, we are allowed to have pets," Kairi held out her hands and Victoria leapt from Axe over to her, "I'm glad to have found her though. I never knew my real family. She and the Church are all that I have,"

_Man, poor girl..._ Axe frowned, _No known relatives, being left on steps as a baby, growing up in a church._

Clearing his throat, Axe looked back at the garden, "So, back to the topics of pirates and outlaws. What's the story about this Holy Knight I've been hearing about?"

"Oh, the Knight is a blessing, sent straight from God Himself," Kairi smiled widely, "Whenever there is evil, the Holy Knight punished and purifies the evil,"

"By...?"

"If it calls for it, the Knight goes into combat. After the combat is done, the evil ones are arrested by the proper authorities,"

"I heard the Knight never kills them. Is this true?"

"Oh yes, very true," Kairi nodded vigorously, "It's against the will of God to kill another person. _Thou shalt not kill_. You break this law of God, you find yourself in Hell when you die...unless you are able to redeem yourself in his eyes,"

"Doesn't the town ever worry about the outlaws getting loose and coming back to take revenge?"

"We trust in the Marines to do their job, just as the town trusts us at the church to give them wise words, blessings, and anything else we can do to make their lives easier,"

Axe and Kairi turned to see a tall, older man walking up to them, holding a bible close to him. The man had short, spiked, light-colored hair, a pair of round-framed glasses in front of gentle green eyes, and a heavy-set jaw with a fair amount of stubble. The man was pretty tall, taller than most people Axe had seen already, and had lean, broad shoulders underneath his gray cossack.

"Hello, Father!" Kairi smiled happily at him.

"Hello, my dear," the preacher greeted warmly, "How are you this fine day?"

"Wonderful, same as every other day, Father," she turned to her new friend, "Axe, this is Father Anderson, the head of this Church," she turned back, "Father, this is Axe, a newcomer to the island,"

The man smiled and shook Axe's hand, "Welcome to Sanctus Island, my son,"

"Thank you, sir," Axe smiled as he pulled back his hand, "It's very lovely. Kairi was just giving me a tour of the church garden. Very beautiful by the way,"

"You're too kind, my son, you're too kind," Anderson chuckled, "What brings you here?"

"Oh well-,"

"He's looking for some companions, Father," Kairi interrupted, "He's a traveler and he's looking for companions to take with him on his journey,"

"Is that so?" Anderson nodded slowly, "Well, you are in luck. The taverns here are filled with people looking for adventures and what not. What kind of journey are you on?"

Axe hestitated, "W-Well...uhm...," he rubbed the back of his head.

Anderson leaned forward, making Axe back away a little bit, feeling more nervous as the preacher looked into his eyes. The two men stared back at each other for a bit until Anderson pulled back, beaming.

"If you don't wish to say anything, you have no obligation to do so, my son. Don't worry, we do not judge people here. The only one who gives out Judgment is the Lord Almighty," he placed a hand on Axe's shoulder, "I wish you luck on your search, my son. Kairi," he turned to the young woman, "The children are wanting to talk to you,"

"Oh, I forgot about it!" Kairi slapped herself on the head, "Come on, Victoria, let's go!"

The cat mewed as her friend hurried away.

* * *

"They say no one judges anyone here, but then the Knight comes and kicks butt," Axe took a sip of his drink at the diner from earlier that day, "Odd place, this is. Still, better than the craphole I was at before. I think I pissed off every person there, they'd rather beat me to death in the Pit than join my crew,"

He had searched the town for hours, looking for a suitable crewmember to join him for his quest to find One Piece, but he ran out of luck and was now sitting at the diner at night, enjoying his dinner.

"You gotta place to stay tonight, kid?"

Axe shook his head, "I thought about staying at the church, since I heard people go there at night when they have no where else to go...,"

"Well, if you do sleep there, don't let Father Anderson spook you,"

"Too late for _that_,"

"Oh, so you've met Father Anderson then?"

"Yeah, earlier while I was talking to that apprentice girl," Axe popped a piece of meat into his mouth, "She was nice, her cat was a pain for a bit, but that preacher...gave me the creeps,"

The server smiled, "He may seem intimidating, but believe me when I say this, but he's a very good man. He is very devout, always taking in orphans and the homeless, letting them stay in the church until they get blessed by God and have their lives turned around,"

"_Do_ they get better luck?"

"Oh yes," he nodded, "Shortly after they stay in the church, they come back all happy and in good fortunes, blessed by the Lord himself,"

_Hmm...maybe I should go crash at the Church. Maybe their God will give me some good fortune of my own and gimme a crew and a ship._

* * *

**Kilnorc: A new character! Yes, Anderson IS based off the guy from Hellsing...just to get that outta the way right now! I know it's not much, but hey, beginning of the arc.**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Axe: Well, this place has good lodging...not bad for free, I'll give it that much.**

**Child: The Holy Knight was just spotted, fighting a group of people not too far from here!**

**Anderson: We owe the Knight so much for saving this island time and time again.**

**Axe: I can use someone like you on my crew.  
**

**Rumors and Sins**

**Patron: The people who go there...they're changed forever! Don't be fooled, boy! Beware the false prophet!!**


	4. Rumors and Sins

**Rumors and Sins**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Yawning, Axe slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. After eating dinner at the diner last night, he decided to crash at the church since he had nowhere else to go. He was shown the way to the housing areas of the church and took an empty bed, going to sleep as he listened to other boarders snore.

"Well, this place has good lodging...not bad for free, I'll give it that much,"

After getting dressed and strapping his axe to his back, the young treasure hunter walked around and found himself in a large, almost empty dining hall. The only ones in the room besides him were Father Anderson, Kairi, and a man in his early twenties with long, platinum colored hair, each of them having breakfast. He didn't recognize the older man, but he had a feeling he'd know in just a bit.

Grabbing a tray and filling it with a large amount of food, Axe took a seat next to Kairi and began to shovel in his food. His gorging went on for a few minutes until he noticed that the three others were staring at him. Swallowing his bacon, he looked at them, a bit nervous.

"Uh...something wrong?"

Father Anderson cleared his throat, "Before every meal, we say Grace to thank God for his bounty,"

Oh, figures... Axe scratched his cheek, "Well, with all due respect to you and your religion, Father, I don't really say Grace. I just eat,"

"Even so, you are in a holy place, you should have some manners and say Grace,"

Axe glanced at the platinum-haired man, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. I believe manners include introducing yourself?" he leaned over and held out his hand, smirking, "My name's Axe and you are...?"

The man looked hard at him, but didn't take his hand, "My name is Gabriel,"

"Named after the Angel of Death to some people," Axe said slowly, earning surprised looks from the others. He shrugged and sat back down, "Like I said, I read a lot,"

"You seem to be quite intelligent for a child," Gabriel said casually, taking a drink from his cup, "Father Anderson and Kairi tell me that you're searching for people here on Sanctus, Axe. Whatever for?"

Anderson shot Gabriel a look, "That's not really any of our business,"

"I'm just curious, there's no harm in asking," Gabriel shrugged, "Besides, we are all neutral in the church. We hear people confess different things everyday. It's not like we're going to tell anyone he doesn't want us to tell," he looked at Axe, "So, what are you looking for?"

"Gabriel!"

"It's okay," Axe held up a hand, "I might as well come clean and be honest with you all. Figures I should since this is a holy place," he cleared his throat, "I am on a journey to go into the Grand Line and to find the treasure of the late Pirate King, Gold Roger,"

Kairi's jaw dropped, Anderon's brows went high, but Gabriel kept his cool.

"You're a pirate,"

Axe shook his head, "Actually, I'm not. I am a treasure hunter, not a pirate. Big difference,"

"How so?" Gabriel propped his head on the table, "Please, enlighten us,"

"A pirate..._most_ pirates, go around terrorizing people, taking hostages and killing people without mercy. Myself, I just want to go through the world and find One Piece. I have been here for a day and I haven't done anything against the law, and I haven't harmed anyone, and believe me, I've had a lot of chances to do so. If I was a cruel pirate, then I would've done harm long ago when I first arrived,"

The dining hall went quiet. Gabriel and Kairi looked at him for a bit before excusing themselves from the table and leaving the hall. Axe sighed and turned to Anderson, "Aren't_ you_ going to leave, Father?"

Anderson smiled, "Why would I? I have seen many things in my lifetime, and I know that you aren't evil. I can tell just by looking at you that you are a good soul. You're strong, for that axe of yours must weigh quite a bit, but you don't use the strength you have to do bad," he rose from his seat, "God smiles upon you, my son. Perhaps, if you were a part of our order, you could do more good for him,"

Axe shrugged, "Nice offer, but I've already got a thing going for me,"

"As you wish," Anderson bowed his head slightly, "If you'll excuse me, my son, I have a sermon to give,"

"Of course, don't let me stop you, Father,"

* * *

Thinking he'd be there awhile on the island, Axe decided to go through the church's library and take in the knowledge that they had there. Small books, big books, think books, thick books, the collection was impressive. Axe took great care in flipping through the older books, since he knew that knowledge was precious and to damage them would be a crime to certain people, including himself.

_Well, despite lots of stories about God and angels, there is a lot of history here..._ Axe looked up at the shelves, _So much to learn, so little time. I gotta find a crew and get moving!_

Sighing, he put the books away and roamed through the library, watching and listening to small children who had come to read or study for lessons that were taught by the other nuns and priests of the church. He didn't pay much attention to them, since his thoughts were on what he needed for a crew to sail through the Grand Line.

_I'll need a First Mate, a cook, a navigator, a gunner, a doctor, a shipwright and...oh that's right, I also need a musician!_ he snapped his fingers, _Okay, that's the basic necessities of a crew, so once I get those guys, I'll worry about expanding-_

"EVERYONE!"

Axe snapped out of his thoughts to see a boy running over to one of the tables where the children were studying.

"The Holy Knight was just spotted, fighting a group of people not too far from here!"

The young treasure hunter raised an eyebrow, _Hmmm..._

He walked over to the kid, "Where, exactly? Where's the Holy Knight?"

* * *

After getting some directions and some speed thanks to _Soru_, Axe found himself perched on a rooftop, looking down in a large square in town. There was a large group of armed men surrounding a single person. He couldn't see much, but he could tell that it was the Knight, just by looking at him.

The Knight wore pure white armor, a blue cape flowing down the back and a matching white helmet on his head. Axe had to squint, but he could make out a few feathers in the helmet and a golden cross on the chestplate.

_So, **this** is the Holy Knight, hm? _Axe looked at the large group of people that surrounded him, _I don't care if this is the great Holy Knight of Sanctus Island, I don't like the odds of this..._ he pulled his weapon off his back and was about to leap down to help when the crowd attacked the Knight.

_Dammit!_

To his surprise, the Knight was fighting each of the attackers without any problems. Axe watched as the armored warrior pulled out a thin sword, a rapier by the looks of it, and defended himself from all attacks with surprising ease. Wanting to get a better look, Axe hopped down to street level and watched from behind an alley corner. He got a better look at both the Knight and his attackers. The Knight was a little shorter than he imagined (he imagined a giant, mighty warrior who cleaved anyone in his path), and the men attacking him were dressed in strange red, hooded robes with bright red crosses on the front and backs of the robes.

Axe frowned, _Those look familiar...where have I seen those marks?_

The Holy Knight raised his rapier, "**_Juuni Tenshi_**," **(1)**

To his surprise, Axe watched as the Holy Knight's rapier and the arm attached to it disappeared into a blur.

_Whoa, he's fast!_ Axe leaned his head out more and saw that the sword was going into and out of the bodies of the assailants at a high speed, _**Really** fast!_

Seconds later, the robed attackers fell to the streets unmoving. They weren't dead, he could see that and he knew the Knight wouldn't kill them based off what he heard about him.

_The guy can certainly take care of himself, that's for sure... _Axe pulled back and leaned against the alley wall, rubbing his chin, _He'd make a great First Mate for my crew, but he belongs to the island as it's protector, so there's a chance he won't come...but I still have to try! If I can't get him, then I'll go to another island and see what I can do there. No sense in ripping away an island's icon for my own ambitions._

He turned back to go and ask the Holy Knight, but he was no longer there! The police and Marines were picking up the wounded assailants and confiscating their weapons.

_Crap, where'd he go?!_

* * *

That evening at dinner, Father Anderson raised his cup and cleared his throat, making everyone in the dining hall go quiet. The orphans, nuns, priests, Gabriel, Axe and Kairi quieted down and looked at the head of the church. Anderson smiled widely, still holding his cup high.

"Today, the Holy Knight of our humble island has graced us again with his presence! He defended himself against men with evil in their hearts. Despite being attacked, he has shown mercy to the evil-doers, no doubt hoping that they can be shown the error of their ways. They have been taken into custody by the proper authorities and it's only a matter of time until they see the truth. We owe the Knight so much for saving this island again and again...a toast to our mighty protector!"

The dining hall erupted into a chorus of cheers and clapping. Axe raised his cup in agreement and turned to the other two while the clapping died down.

"Man, I can't tell you how awesome seeing him in action was!"

Gabriel looked at him, "You saw the fight?"

"Yeah, I watched from an alleyway. Man, I didn't know a swordsman can move that fast, especially in that armor!" the treasure hunter was practically shaking with excitement, "I gotta ask him to join my crew!"

Kairi smiled slightly, "I'm afraid that won't happen. He's got a mission here,"

"I know, but I have to ask at least!" he scooted over a little, "You guys wouldn't happen to know where I can find him, could you?"

The young apprentice shook her head, "Sorry,"

Gabriel sipped his drink, "Sometimes, the Knight is seen roaming the rooftops at night, looking for any injustices in the night. You can look for him there, however," he shot a hard glance at Axe, "He will not join a pirate like yourself, young one,"

"First off, it's treasure hunter. Treasure. Hunter," Axe said slowly, "Secondly, I ain't that young, I'm fourteen!"

"Nothing more than a babe,"

Axe frowned, "I don't look like a girl!"

Kairi stifled a giggle, "He means a baby,"

"Oh, like _that's_ any better!"

* * *

Taking Gabriel's advice, Axe went from roof to roof later that night, in search of the Holy Knight. He couldn't wait to talk to the Knight about joining his crew. Using that guy's strength in his crew could be very useful in his dream of finding One Piece, and that made him even more excited.

Luck seemed to be on his side tonight, because it didn't take him long to find the Holy Knight. The armored warrior was standing on top of one of the larger buildings on the island. Axe landed nearby and slowly approached him, "Excuse me...Mr. Holy Knight?"

The savior turned his head slightly, acknowledging that he knew Axe was there.

"You don't know me, but my name is Axe and I'm a newcomer to the island. I'm a treasure hunter, though people will call me a pirate, but that's besides the point. I'm trying to find myself a crew to go through the Grand Line and achieve my dream of finding the Pirate King's treasure. I've seen you in action, I can use someone like you in my crew, and I ask you here and now...will you join my crew? Will you help me find One Piece?"

The Knight shook his head and turned to look back out at the town.

Axe's shoulders slumped, "I saw _that_ coming, still I had to ask. Look, I know protecting the island is a big thing for you and the people itself, but if you ever think about going out into the world...I'm staying over at the church,"

Not wanting to take up anymore time and accidentally anger the Knight, Axe decided to head off and leave him alone. He spent most of the evening in the diner again, listening to random stories that wafted around the building.

_Okay, so this island's a dud. I could've argued and maybe even fought with Mr. Knight to convince him to join me, but I'd look like an asshole, and I don't want a whole island coming after me...especially ones with Marines,_ he chewed on a thumbnail,_ I guess I'll check out the dock tomorrow, see if anyone's going out to another island. Maybe I can barter passage again?_

A loud crash made him turn his head to see a man standing in the middle of the diner, a turned over table nearby, along with a group of startled and angry-looking customers. The man looked like he had just been through hell: his clothes were ragged, his hair was a mess, and he had a very strange look on his face.

_Looks like somebody's hit Happy Hour..._ Axe rose up from his chair and walked over to the man, "Oi, ossan, you okay?"

The man snapped his head to the young man and grabbed him by his shoulders, "Don't go, don't listen, he tells lies! They all tell lies!"

Axe frowned and tried to back away, but the man held his grip, "Easy, ossan, easy! Who tells lies?"

"The prophet! The prophet tells lies!" the man pulled him close, making some spit land on Axe's face (which grossed the young one out), "H-H-He promises salvation a-and happiness, but it's all nothing but lies!"

Before Axe could ask what he was rambling on about, a group of police walked up behind the man and grabbed his arms, pulling him away from Axe. As soon as they touched him however, the man began to thrash wildly, screaming at the top of his lungs as they dragged him out of the building.

Axe and a handful of customers followed them out and watched as he escorted away into the night. Before he disappeared in the night, the man lunged forward and let out a final scream.

"The people who go there...they're changed forever! Don't be fooled, boy! Beware the false prophet!!"

The treasure hunter watched him go into the night and stood in the street while everyone else walked back inside.

_Okay, **that** was weird..._

* * *

The rambling lunatic was dragged along a stone hallway, lit only by a few torches. He was pushed into a bare cell, the heavy door slamming behind him. He ran to the door and started pounding on it, screaming at the top of his lungs as he did so.

"You elude us and you make so much noise when you come back...how troublesome,"

He spun around to see two men standing in the shadows on the end of the cell, "S-Stay away from me! I mean it! I won't become one like the others!"

"But God needs it's warriors," Father Anderson said calmly as he stepped out into view, a calm, yet dark look in his eyes. Gabriel stepped out, but stayed behind the preacher.

"Stay back I said!" the "lunatic" screamed, "I've warned others, they won't fall for your deceit!"

Father Anderson smiled, "Who would believe the rantings of a madman, one who has apparently lost all concepts of reality?" he tilted his head, "You poor soul...you're sick, you need healing. Gabriel,"

"Yes, sir," Gabriel began to walk towards the the man, but before he even got halfway there, the prisoner screamed again and began to bash his head into the stone wall.

Anderson sighed, "Do hurry, Gabriel, I don't want another one of them to be cremated,"

Gabriel nodded and pulled the man away from the wall, ignoring the bloody mess of a forehead he had now. As his young companion saw to the madman, Anderson walked towards the door and tapped a few times. Moments later, it opened up and he was allowed to walk through.

"I'll be upstairs, Gabriel, I'll entrust you to sort this out,"

The platinum-haired man nodded and went back to work as the door slammed shut again. Father Anderson smiled to himself as he walked down the stone corridor, placing his hands behind his back.

"Souls such as yours need to be helped. Every soul out there needs my help, and I plan to give it to them,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Uh...oh...uhm...yeah, bad mojo here.**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Axe: I know I've seen that red cross symbol somewhere, but where?**

**Anderson: Once thought as rumors, the Templars are here on the island, attacking the Holy Knight. No doubt they wish to take out the only true protection we have on this island.**

**Axe: Didn't I see him all crazy and rabid just last night?  
**

**Kairi: I owe a tremendous debt to the church. I'm sorry, but I cannot.**

**Revelations**

**Anderson: I gave up that life long ago, but not my title.**

**(1) Juuni Tenshi - (Twelve Angels) A rapier technique in which the Holy Knight quickly jabs an enemy or enemies twelve times, dealing a surprising amount of damage with each strike.**


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

The following day, Axe found himself in the library again, leafing through every book he had been through before, looking for that red cross sign he saw on the attackers the day before. He had ripped off a piece of fabric from one of the unconscious ones before they were taken away by the Marines and now he held it in one hand while he leafed through the books in the other hand.

_I **know** I've seen that red cross symbol before, but where?_

He spent hours leafing through all the books he remembered looking through the day before, but still he came up with nothing.

"DAMMIT!" he slammed a book down out of anger and slumped forward, "Where is it?!"

A strange silence fell over the library and Axe lifted his head to see everyone in the library was staring at him, no doubt shocked that he had just cursed inside a church.

He cleared his throat and waved at them, "Sorry...I'll uh...ask for forgiveness after I do this," he said quickly before going back to the books, hiding his face behind a large one, _Okay, I feel awkward..._

"You seem busy with something, boy,"

_Great, **him**..._ Axe's eye twitched, but he turned around to see not only Gabriel, but Father Anderson walking up to him. He waved politely at them, "Sorry about all that, I didn't mean to curse, out loud anyway," he grinned sheepishly, "Just having a difficult time with something,"

"Well, perhaps we can assist you, my son?" Anderson offered, walking up to the table, "What are you looking for?"

Axe sighed and turned around, holding up the torn piece of cloth, "I'm not sure, Father. I've seen this symbol before, but I don't know where and I don't know what it-,"

"The Knights Templar,"

He looked up, "Say what now?"

Anderson frowned a little and looked through one of the nearby books, coming to a stop on a page with a mark that was identical to the piece of cloth Axe had taken. He slid the book over to Axe and the young man scanned the pages.

"Not much here. Just something about secret societies and conspiracies...you know, _most_ of the world has this, right?"

"Keep reading, you'll find something very interesting,"

"Like wha-?" Axe stopped in mid-sentence and pulled the book closer, "...it says that there was a Grand Master of the Templar Order was burned to death and three of his followers found his femur bones and skull and with it, supposedly made the first Jolly Roger flag?!"

Anderson shrugged as he sat down, "The Templars are _supposedly_ a secret society, something that was just made up long ago. Supposedly, they were a powerful order, under the guise of a branch in the World Government. Not much is known about the Templars, except old legends and theories of what they were trying to do. All we know is that they were a large collection of religious soldiers," he looked at the fabric, "Where did you get this?"

"I saw the Holy Knight beat a group of robed people yesterday, I told Gabriel and Kairi this," he pointed to the platinum-haired man, "But I didn't know who there were, at least until now," he grinned, "Looks like you got some not-so-secret society members around town, Preacher,"

Father Anderson sighed and looked at the symbol, "Once thought as rumors, the Templars are here on the island, attacking the Holy Knight. No doubt they wish to take out the only true protection we have on this island...," he tapped the table idly, "This does not bode well,"

Axe frowned, "Why would they be after the Knight, or even this island?"

The preacher shook his head, "Who knows what the Templars do. It seems, however, that the revived Order of Templar has targeted our home,"

* * *

With the new knowledge given to him by the preacher and the books, Axe found himself going around the rooftops again later that night. Again, luck was on his side, because he found the Holy Knight again. However, he wasn't alone; he was fighting another group of Templar warriors below in another alley of the town. Deciding to get in close again, he hopped down and landed on top of a couple of soldiers, taking them out of the fight.

He was about to move off and help out with the rest, but he noticed something with one of the soldiers he knocked out. Reaching down, Axe pulled back the hood of a Templar and was startled to see the face of the crazy man from the diner the night before.

Axe frowned, Didn't I see him all crazy and rabid just last night? How'd he go from that to a seemingly calm, quiet killer just overnight? he looked up to see the Holy Knight take down the rest of the Templars, "You and I need to talk, pal!"

The Knight turned around, sheathing his rapier.

"I don't know if you know who these people are," Axe held up one of the beaten warriors, "But these guys call themselves the Knights Templar. They revived the ancient and secret order and now they're trying to take you out, but why, I don't know. All I do know is that they're gonna keep coming after you until you are dead, then they'll do whatever they're wanting to do on this island,"

After a few moments, the Knight turned and started off.

"Hey!" Axe used _Soru_ and reappeared in front of the Knight, arms folded across his chest, "You may think you're strong enough to take care of yourself, and I'll admit, you are strong, but sooner or later, they're gonna get to you and you won't be able to do anything. I can help you!"

The Knight shook his head.

"No, I mean it, I can! I can help you, I'm tougher than I look and-,"

_BAM_

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the night. The Holy Knight stumbled back a bit and Axe knew that he had been hit. He turned around and scanned the area behind him, knowing the gunshot came from that direction. Squinting, he saw a figure on a rooftop dart out of sight, and his first instinct was to go after it, but he remember the Holy Knight had been hit. Deciding to take the moral high road, Axe turned back and ran to the unmoving Knight, whose helmet was clattering against the street. Carefully, Axe rolled the Knight over and saw that there was just a graze across her forehead.

_Wait...**her**?_ Axe looked down and was surprised to see that the Holy Knight was not a he, but a she! Not only that, but it was Kairi Lumina, the apprentice from the Church!

"Holy crap!!"

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom at the church.

_How did I get here? The last thing I remember..._ she slowly sat up, _...was being in the street._

Feeling cool, she pulled the blankets close to her and she found herself out of her armor and in simple pajamas.

_What happened?_

"Glad to see you're awake,"

Startled, Kairi jumped a little and turned to see Axe sitting on the other side of the room, holding the rapier in his lap. He looked up at her, running his finger along the blade.

"So the Holy Knight of Sanctus Island is a thirteen year old orphan apprentice at the church," he chuckled, "One helluva cover, even I didn't think of that. I thought it would've been Gabriel who was the Knight," he looked up at her, "So, how does a thirteen year old orphan get roped into being the protector of a whole island?"

Kairi glared at him for a bit, no doubt angry that he had learned who she was, but turned away and sighed, "It was a message from God,"

"...I'm sorry?"

"It was a message from God," Kairi repeated, "When I was growing up here, after being abandoned on the church steps, everyone discovered that I was gifted. Whenever I played swords with other kids, you know with sticks, we all found out that I had a talent for it. I didn't know I did, it just came natural to me...,"

"I see,"

"Anyway, since we found out my talent, the adults believed that I was a savior from God Himself. So, in secret, they trained me how to fight with a sword-,"

"When does a church teach kids how to fight?"

"I was able to become stronger and faster, and learn everything they taught me at a surprising rate. Now they were completely convinced I was a gift from God, as was I. They gave me that sword," she pointed to her rapier, "It's called Heaven's Savior, and it's one of the O Wazamono swords,"

_One of the 21 Great Edges, huh? Not bad...I'm surprised she can use it. Though, after what I've seen and heard so far, it's not **that** surprising!_ Axe thought as he handed the sword over, handle outward, "That's quite impressive. I'm surprised the church even had this sword,"

"It's the treasure of the church," Kairi explained, taking the sword and placing it beside her on the bed, "They thought that a gift from God should have it,"

Axe cleared his throat, "Well, since you're up and about...you thought anymore on the whole being part of my crew thing?"

Kairi shook her head, "I owe a tremendous debt to the church. I'm sorry, but I cannot,"

"Aw...oh well. At least the church is lucky enough to have ya still,"

"They thought they were lucky when I came around,"

"And we still think that, my young friend,"

Both Axe and Kairi turned to see Anderson and Gabriel standing in the doorway. Kairi smiled, "Father Anderson! Gabriel!"

"We're so glad to see you safe, Kairi," Anderson walked into the room and sat down on the bed, looking at the bandage that was planted over the graze on her head, "God's blessing has give you a second chance, Kairi. Who knows what could've happened if Axe hadn't come to talk to the Holy Knight," he turned to the young treasure hunter, "You of course, know that you can't tell anyone about Kairi's secret?"

"Oh, yeah, that's a no brainer," Axe waved him off casually, "You got no worries from me,"

"That's good. Now, I think we should leave and let Kairi rest some more," Anderson rose from the bed, patting Kairi on the head, "Rest easy, my child,"

"Thank you Father,"

After they left the room, Anderson pulled Axe away into a secluded part of the area, not wanting passerby to listen to what he had to say.

"I greatly appreciate what you've done for our young friend,"

"No problem, happy to help out. However," Axe held up a finger, "I found out something odd when she got attacked,"

"What's that, my son?"

"One of the attackers was a guy I was in the diner before. He was ranting about a false prophet and how he told nothing but lies,"

Anderson tilted his head, "Is that so? Was he working with the Templars, then?"

"Yes and no,"

"I beg your pardon?"

Axe chewed on his thumb, "He was calm and collected when he attacked Kairi, but from what I've read, most people who go crazy can't be calm just overnight,"

"What are you saying?"

"Okay, hear me out. You said this Templar Order was ancient and secret, right?"

"Yes...?"

"What if their leader was in here town? What if, he tried to recruit people, but this crazy guy saw through whatever lies he was telling and he was trying to warn people? What if he was trying to get the message out to the Holy Knight before it was too late?"

Anderson scowled and rubbed his chin, "Then we have a problem,"

"You're telling me, and if they have spies like any secret order does, then anyone can be a Templar, even the church regulars," Axe looked around, "Listen, for the time being, say nothing about Kairi or the Holy Knight, alright? If there are spies, then they'll probably know who she is, so don't say anything about either of them because if we can make them think that she's dead, then they'll make their move,"

"Right," Anderson sighed and patted Axe on the shoulder, "You are an intelligent young man, aren't you?"

"Hey, I learn from some of the best," Axe grinned, thinking back to Rayo, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going,"

"Going? Where to?"

"I'm gonna go around and talk to people. If that crazy guy was a town member, then maybe someone knows who he's met. If I can learn that, then I can learn who the Templars are working for, and then I can kick their ass,"

Anderson looked at him for a bit and smiled, "Then God be with you, my son,"

"Thanks, preacher,"

As the treasure hunter walked down the corridor, Anderson turned to Gabriel, "We may have a problem,"

"I'll take care of it," Gabriel nodded, "What about her?"

"I'll think of something, but first we may have a big loose end roaming around,"

"Don't worry. Like I said, I'll take care of it,"

* * *

_Okay, so the Templar Knights are part of an ancient, supposedly make-belief Order from a long time ago, and they're trying to kill Kairi for reasons unknown. Also, they're most likely based around on this island and their leader is some kind of prophet who tells lies. Not only that, apparently, this group can brainwash people. That's the only way I can explain that crazy bastard being calm enough to try and kill Kairi overnight...man, talk about a weird place to come by._

After hours of searching and yet again, getting nowhere with answers, Axe found himself in the near empty diner. The only ones there were the owner and himself. Axe had ordered a buffet of food, but with all the problems weighing on his mind, he couldn't eat a single bite.

"Something wrong, kiddo?" the owner asked as he wiped a glass mug.

"Eh, you can call it that, I guess," Axe ran his hands through his hair, "I gotta big problem, but I can't find any damn answers!"

The owner shrugged and put down his mug, "Life's full of problems. Speaking of which, I think I gotta crapper in the back that needs some serious cleaning," he threw a heavy rag over his shoulder and pulled a bucket from under the counter, "Need anything, just holler,"

"Yeah, I'm gonna holler for help from a guy who's wrist deep in shit," Axe muttered under his breath as the owner disappeared in the back, "That's a good plan,"

Axe sat that for awhile and listened as more people entered the diner. He heard them walk up behind him, but other than footsteps and breathing, they made no sound or movement.

_Okay, chances are that there are either crazy people behind me, or some guys looking for a fight..._ Axe slowly turned around on the stool to see a large group of robed Templars standing in front of him, each of them carrying a weapon.

_...and it's both. Gee, aren't I lucky? _

* * *

"Okay, someone mind taking this off? It's kinda messin' up my hair...,"

Axe's vision returned to him as soon as the heavy bag was pulled off his head. A short while before at the diner, he had thought about beating the crap out of them all, but that would give him a small chance of finding their leader. So, taking the advice of his mentor Rayo, Axe used his head and surrendered himself to them. Now, he was sitting on his knees in a small cell made of stone, his arms chained behind his back, connected to the stone wall behind him.

He looked around at his captors, "So, uh...what's next, are you gonna get a guitar and sing a campfire song, or are we gonna have some kind of hazing ritual with a paddle here? Seriously, what's all the initiation of the Templars?"

"May, you're an eager one, aren't you?" a familiar voice greeted him.

Axe winced, Figures. I go around looking for the bastard and it's right in front of me the whole time. I need to learn how to not overlook the obviousness of stuff.

He lifted his head to see Father Anderson and Gabriel walk into the cell, the latter closing the door behind him.

"So, I take it you're the Grand Master of the newly revived Templar Order?" Axe asked casually.

Anderson nodded, "Yes, I am, but I wasn't always like this, my son,"

"Can you not call me that anymore?" Axe inquired, "I don't mind it coming from a good preacher, but now having the idea of two men calling me son...kinda creeps me out, especially if one's an evil bastard,"

Gabriel growled and began to approach, but Anderson held him back.

"Like you, my son, Gabriel and I were pirates many years ago. However, we left our ways of piracy. It wasn't until recently that I decided to revive the Knights Templar," Anderson smiled, "Neither of us have regretted it,"

Yet... Axe thought with a grin, "A pirate, huh? Prove it, preacher,"

"Very well," Anderson reached into his robes and pulled out a couple of rolled up pieces of paper. He unrolled the papers and laid them out in front of Axe, "I hope these are proof enough,"

Axe looked down at the posters.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Alexander Anderson aka "Paladin Anderson"  
Reward: 7,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Gabriel the Angel of Death"  
Reward: 4,000,000 Beli**

"Paladin? As in holy warrior? As in warrior from God or some other divine deity?" Axe thought aloud, looking up at Anderson, "What kind of title is _that_ for a pirate?"

"I gave up that life a long time ago, but not my title," Anderson folded his hands across the front of his robes, "Now, we are striving to help the souls of the poor people of this world,"

"How so?"

"By showing them our way of view of God's work, they will be happier and stronger than ever. Gabriel and I will be there to usher in an age of peace for the world!"

"Then why get rid of your own Holy Knight?"

"Sadly, not everyone can be _persuaded_ like others. We've tried subliminal teachings on her, but she hasn't shown any signs of coming to our side. Sadly, we've come to the conclusion of sacrificing her blood and flesh in order to bring about our new world order,"

Axe scowled, "You can't kill her, Anderson. If your Knights couldn't kill her, what makes you think that _you_ can?"

Anderson leaned forward and grabbed his hair roughly, "Because while she is stronger than our Knights, Gabriel and I are stronger than her. She may hate us for what we must do, but as she lays there going into the Gates of Heaven, she will realize that our will have been for the good of the world,"

"What's to keep her from finding out the truth before then?" Axe raised an eyebrow, "I can _easily_ break out of here and warn her,"

Gabriel chuckled darkly, "Listen boy, you're not good at bluffing. You cannot break out of those chains, and even if you did, she barely knows you. She's known us far longer than you, and after we make you the culprit behind the attacks, she'll want nothing to do with you,"

"Why you sonofa-,"

"Language, boy, language," Anderson wagged a finger, "You may be chained up, but you're still in a house of God. Now, if you'll excuse us, Gabriel and I have to deliver the horrible news to our good friend,"

* * *

**  
Kilnorc: Oh man, what next?!**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Kairi: I can't believe...I thought we were friends!**

**Axe: Listen to me, Kairi, they are lying! They plan to kill you!**

**Anderson: God has spoken to me, my children...**

**Gabriel: He's gotten loose!**

**Question of Faith**

**Axe: What do you believe, Kairi? Your heart or his words?!**


	6. Question of Faith

**Question of Faith**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

* * *

_Whoever is leading the Templars, they have strong weapons..._ Kairi lifted her Knight helmet and put her finger into the hole made by the bullet that ripped through and grazed her head. She reached up and tapped the bandage on her head, _God spared me, and for that I am grateful. I'm also able to keep looking for these sinners and bring them to justice before they hurt anyone._

"Kairi,"

The young blonde turned to see Gabriel standing in the doorway. She tossed the helmet alongside the other pieces of armor that occupied her bed and walked up to her friend. She was about to greet him, when she noticed a solemn look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"We have the Templar's leader in custody,"

"...what?"

"Please, come with me. You must see this for yourself,"

* * *

"I wasn't aware the church had this," Kairi murmured as she followed Gabriel through a stone corridor lined with cells, "How long as this place been here?"

"Since the church was first built, I believe," Gabriel explained as he led her down the corridor, "I believe that it used to house criminals before the Marines came here, so it's not so surprising that some prison cells are still around,"

"Why haven't we closed this place off, or sealed up the rooms?"

"I don't know. Perhaps they thought the cells would make good storage. Anyway, we found the leader and put him in one of the cells so we can question him before taking him to the authorities," Gabriel stopped in front of a large door and looked over his shoulder, "Do not hate him, Kairi, he is just a mis-guided soul. Remember the church's teachings,"

Kairi nodded and Gabriel unlocked the door. She stepped through after he pulled the door open and a look of shock crossed her face when she saw Axe kneeling on the floor, chained to the wall.

Axe lifted his head, "Kairi...,"

She slowly shook her head, "A-Axe...you...?"

"I'm not who you I think I am!" Axe said quickly, rising to his feet, "I'm not what they told you I was!"

"You're the Templar leader? You're...you're so young,"

"Says the thirteen year old Holy Knight of Sanctus Island!" Axe shot back.

Gabriel placed a gentle hand on Kairi's shoulder, "I must leave to speak with Father Anderson. Will you be alright here alone?"

Kairi nodded slowly, "Yes...I'll be fine. You can leave, I won't do anything, and I'm sure he can't do anything himself,"

"Oh man, you guys really don't know me, do ya?"

Gabriel shot a glare at him before leaving the cell, closing the door behind him.

The two young people stared at each other. One showing a look of disgust and one showing a serious look.

"I can't believe...," Kairi placed her hand over her mouth, "...I thought we were friends!"

"We were, and we still are!" Axe insisted, "Kairi, you gotta listen to me, I am not the Templar leader, Anderson is!"

Kairi laughed dryly, "The head of the church I try to protect is the head of an order that is trying to kill me? Do you have any idea how absurd that sounds, Axe? Anderson and I are loyal to God, we are comrades! Why in His name would he try and kill me?"

"To get rid of you so he and Gabriel-,"

"Oh, so now Gabriel's involved in this?" Kairi cut him off abruptly, "Who's next, hm? Are the little orphans that live here in on this secret order?!"

Axe shrugged, "I-I dunno, maybe! They brainwash people who don't see their view of God, and they use them as soldiers in their order!"

"I share their view of God, why would they kill me? You still haven't explained that!"

"To get rid of you! Like I said before, to get rid of you!"

"WHY?!"

"Because you're different than the others! You can't be brainwashed like them and they think that if they can't turn you, and if you can't go to their side willingly, then you are a threat and you'll have to be put down like a wild animal!" Axe shouted, "Listen to me, Kairi, they are lying! They plan to kill you!"

The inside of the cell went quiet and once again, the two of them stared at each other.

Kairi shook her head and made her way for the door, "I have been a loyal servant to God, just like Gabriel and Father Anderson. They wouldn't commit such a sin,"

"Kairi-,"

"I've had enough of your lies," Kairi turned and pulled the door open, "I hope God has mercy on you, Axe...I really hope he does,"

The door slammed shut, leaving Axe alone in the dark cell.

"...well, this sucks," Axe plopped down into a cross-legged position and easily broke free of his chains, "Gotta think about how to proceed, otherwise I'm gonna have some messy times ahead of me. C'mon, Axe, what would Rayo do?"

* * *

A heavy thunderstorm rolled above the church, creating thunderclaps that echoed around the large church as sheets of rain splattered against the windows. Kairi closed her window in time and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, "A nasty one tonight,"

She looked to the chest where she kept her armor, then left her room to wander the halls of the church, the shawl wrapped tightly around her body to keep out the cold air coming through the old building.

_I still can't believe that Axe would try and kill me! I have done nothing but be kind to him ever since he arrived at the church with the donation box, and he tries to send people to kill me..._ she sighed, _I hope you get the help you need, Axe, I really do._

After walking around a bit, Kairi found herself standing outside the main hall. She slipped into the room to see Father Anderson standing behind a podium, looking out at a large congregation of people who had come out of the storm to gather for the evening mass.

The preacher held up his hands, telling his followers to quiet down.

"God has spoken to me, my children...," he began in a loud voice that seemed to drown out the rain and thunder from outside, "He has told me that there is a danger on this island, and that we must confront it before we are to be safe!"

The people gathered in the hall murmured amongst themselves, but Anderson signaled for them to quiet down again.

"I assure you, my children, we have nothing to fear," he said assuringly, "We have the strength to fight whatever evil comes towards us, and we also have blessings from God Himself. The only thing we have to worry about is being tempted by evil to turn against God and to fight for their cause,"

Kairi leaned against a pillar, _Sure does like to give it a theatrical touch. No harm in that, I suppose...keeps people from falling asleep, though._

"Psst, Kairi!"

She turned to see Gabriel walking up to her briskly, looking upset about something.

"Gabriel, what's going-?" she was cut off and dragged outside of the hall, "What are you doing?"

"It's that Axe kid," Gabriel hissed as he pulled her rapier out from behind him, "He's broken loose! I went to get you, but you weren't in your room, so I brought your sword,"

Kairi looked back into the hall, "What if people see-?"

"They won't, Father Anderson's sermon will keep them occupied! You have to find him and bring him back before he can do anymore damage with his Templars!"

"Well, yeah, I know, but how did he break loose?"

Gabriel sighed, "I guess the chains weren't tight enough. He slipped out of them. If you want, you can go look at the cell for yourself. I'm gonna tell Father Anderson what's going on and he'll think of something to do otherwise," he grabbed Kairi's shoulders, "Don't worry about getting your armor, Kairi, just go and find him before it's too late!"

Kairi looked at him for a few moments, the nodded and slipped her sword under her clothes, hiding it in plain view, "I'm on it, Gabriel,"

"Good luck, Kairi,"

"You too. I'll check back with you guys after I check out the cell,"

With that, Kairi took off towards the stairwell that led downstairs. Gabriel smiled and slipped into the hall.

_Showtime..._

* * *

Kairi stood outside the cell, which had the door broken off it's hinges and a large hole in the wall where the chains were once connected. She shook her head as she looked at the damage.

"Just what do you hope to accomplish, Axe?" she murmured, "Why must you go through all this? Is this part of your plan to become a treasure hunter? Are you willing to spill blood to achieve that dream? Why can't it be a blood-less dream...like my own?"

_He may want to be the World's Greatest Treasure Hunter, but I want something that's more valuable to the world than treasure. I want to see the end of senseless killing of all people in this world..._ she picked up the chains with her rapier, _That's a far greater treasure than gold and what not._

Realizing there was nothing left to see here, Kairi sighed and headed back to the upper level where the hall was. When she got back inside, she saw that everyone but Gabriel and Father Anderson had left the church. The two members of the church were standing at the podium.

"Where'd everybody go?" she asked, walking up to them.

Anderson smiled, "I sent them home to be safe. Gabriel told me what has happened and I had to stretch the truth a bit before we go looking for him. He's a dangerous man, and if he's still around here, we must be cautious. We do not want innocent people getting hurt,"

"It seems that you're stretching the truth again, preacher man,"

The three of them turned to see Axe standing in the middle of the hall, looking very calm. Gabriel and Kairi went on the defensive while Anderson kept that smile on his face.

"What are you talking about, my son?"

"Shove it, I know what you did," Axe snapped, glaring at him, "I still don't know how you're controlling people like you do, but after I kick your ass-,"

"You take one step towards Father Anderson and I will have no choice but to stop you," Kairi cut him off, raising her rapier, "You've seen me fight, Axe, you won't have an easy time with me!"

"I'd rather _not_ fight you, Kairi," Axe shook his head, "Just that freak of a priest behind you,"

Anderson sighed and shook his head, "Do you see Kairi? Do you see the hate he bears towards the innocent?"

"I don't bear hate towards the innocent, just the assholes who use others," Axe glared at him, "Kairi, he didn't send those people away to be safe, he sent them away to hunt me down in the city. I was hiding up there in the rafters," he pointed at the ceiling, which was hidden by the darkness, "...and while you were downstairs, they kind of went into a trance and left the church like a group of good little soldiers. They're outside now, combing the area for me so Anderson can have me taken care of,"

"Why do you say such lies?!" Kairi demanded, "Ever since you got here, we've done nothing but be kind to you and help you in any way possible, and this is how you repay us? By trying to kill me and frame Father Anderson?!"

"I'm not trying to frame him," Axe reached into his pocket and pulled out the wanted posters from before, "Preacher, if you don't want people to see these, you should burn them," he threw them onto the ground and Kairi glanced at them, "They're pirates, Kairi,"

Kairi looked at the posters, then turned and looked at the two men behind them, "Father...Gabriel...?"

"That is half true," Anderson sighed sadly, "We were pirates, many years ago, Kairi, but we found God and in an attempt to redeem ourselves, we serve Him now. I'm sorry we kept this from you, but we feared that you would be scared and hate us,"

She looked back at Axe, "You think this will work, Axe? You really think that lies and deceit will turn me away from the men who follow the same God as me?"

Dammit, this is harder than I thought... Axe grit his teeth. He was about to say something, when he noticed something else: a dark smudge on Gabriel's hand.

"Tell me something, Kairi," Axe cleared his throat, "Are members of the church allowed to carry weapons? I mean, aside from the Holy Knight at her sword?"

"No...members of the church don't carry weapons of any kind. We are people of the cloth, so we hardly have any need from weapons,"

"Aside from your alter ego, though, right?"

"Yes, but...," she shook her head, looking confused, "I don't understand,"

"If you guys don't carry weapons," Axe pointed to Gabriel, "Why does he have traces of gunfire on his hand?"

Gabriel looked down at his hand and cursed quietly when he saw the dark smudges. He looked up at Kairi, who was still confused, "Uh...,"

"Gabriel...?"

"He was the one who shot your helmet off in an attempt to assassinate you," Axe deduced in a firm voice, "That's gunpowder residue on his hand!"

Gabriel glared at him, "Oh, just how would you know?" he challenged.

"When you live on an island where Marines shot guns alot, you tend to learn some stuff about fire-arms, even if you don't use them," Axe said with a grin slowly crossing his face, "Busted, dude!"

Kairi began to back away from the two men, but kept her distance from Axe as well.

"Kairi, you must understand, it is all for the good of mankind," Anderson said softly, looking unphased, "It is God's will. Some sacrifices must be made,"

"What kind of God asks for people to be murdered in cold blood?!" Axe snapped, "Kairi has been working as the protector of this island, and she is devout to her God, but you want to kill her off in order to make things good for mankind!"

"Some sacrifices-,"

"_Blood_ sacrifices?!"

"I don't expect an outsider to understand-,"

"And because of that, you brainwash everyone who doesn't see your way of thinking!"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!!" Kairi screamed, holding her head, "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP, PLEASE!!"

Axe looked to the confused girl, "What do you believe, Kairi? Your heart or his words?!"

Thunder boomed outside and a flash of lightning illuminated the darkness in the large church as they waited for her answer. During that time, a loud banging was heard outside the main door, which wasn't too far away.

Anderson smiled, "You may be intelligent boy, but you are not as intelligent as me,"

Axe scowled, "What do you mean?"

"I had a hunch that you'd stick around, so I told my congregation to leave the church for a few minutes and if I didn't make any sign for them to come in, they were to come back,"

"No, you didn't. I was there, watching you the whole time ever since I busted out, you didn't tell them to come back!"

The former pirate chuckled, "There are more ways to communicate than just speech, lad. It doesn't matter if you know how I did it, the important thing is...," he trailed off as the hall's door burst open and a very large number of people marched into the hall, surrounding Axe, "...that they're here,"

Axe looked around. Men, women, children...even what looked like the police and Marine forces from before were armed with various weapons, most of them with a blank look in their eyes.

_Okay...not good..._ he looked back at Kairi, "What do you say, Lumina? What do you believe?!"

Anderson and Gabriel turned to look and watched as Kairi slowly made her way through the crowd, holding her rapier close to her. She passed through the crowd and stopp just a foot away from Axe.

_That's it, Kairi. Cut him down! Kill him in God's name, he's unarmed! I have his weapon in my room, he can't defend himself!_

"My choice is to stand with God,"

Those words made Anderson break out into a smile and the former pirate began to clap, "Wonderful news, Kairi, I knew you'd see the light. Now, you need to-,"

"Shut up,"

Anderson paused, "...beg your pardon?"

Kairi's shoulders heaved, "I said I would stand with God. I am devout to him and I heed his teachings," she turned around and raised her rapier, a determined look on her face, "As the Holy Knight of Sanctus Island, I vow to the Lord Almighty that I will purify this island of the evil that plagues it. That means you two are enemies, and that this boy," she jerked her head to Axe, "...is my ally,"

Axe grinned, "About damn time," he muttered.

Kairi glanced at him, "Don't curse in church,"

"Do you _really_ think that's important right now?" he hissed, pointing to the large number of armed people around them, "Huh?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and looked at the group as well as the two main enemies that stood in the back, "Well, what do we do now?"

"We play a little game called '_Everyone's a brainwashed psychopath except you and me_', and the way to win the game is to stay alive long enough to kick a certain preacher's ass,"

"Any idea how we're gonna get out of this group though? They have us surrounded and I know these people, so I'd rather not hurt them,"

"That may have to happen whether you want it to or not,"

"In that case...," Kairi took a deep breath and took a stance, "Let's do it!"

At that moment, Gabriel began to back away.

Anderson looked at him, "There's no need to run, Gabriel. This will be over shortly,"

"But-,"

"Kairi may be strong, and the boy may be strong as well in order to carry that weapon, but these are innocent people, and most people won't harm a single hair on their heads, even if it is to-,"

He was cut off as Axe let out a battle-cry and began to plow right through the crowd, sending a decent number of brainwashed crazy people flying into the air.

"...that boy is getting on my nerves,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: YEEHAW! Let the fighting begin!**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Kairi: I thought you weren't going to hurt them that much!!**

**Axe: I don't know my own strength, so sue me!**

**Gabriel: I'm sorry that it had to be like this, Kairi. Despite our ages, I really liked you.**

**Kairi: I won't kill you...I _can't_!**

**Saints and Sinners  
**

**Gabriel: Now, you shall see how I earned my nickname...**


	7. Saints and Sinners

**Saints and Sinners**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Time for the first major battles of this series, folks! Wonder what Gabriel and Anderson are capable of besides brainwashing people? Let's find out! I would like to thank my friend and Kairi's owner, Wolfen-Ways for helping out in this chapter!**

**The lyrics you see here are from an episode of Death Note and I figured Kairi would be perfect for that. Do not own that either.**

* * *

Kairi gawked at the piles of unconscious, brainwashed townspeople around her as Axe flung a few of them on top of the piles. He dusted his hands off and stepped back, "Well, that takes care of that problem," he looked at her and gave her the victory sign, "Wasn't such a chore, now was it?"

"I thought you weren't going to hurt them that much?!" Kairi screeched, pointing at a nearby pile of moaning children, "What's wrong with you?!"

Axe blinked, "I didn't hurt them that much. I hurt them good enough to get them outta the way, but not bad enough to kill them. I thought you didn't want that to happen?"

Kairi's eyebrow twitched, "You are so screwed up in that head of yours...," she muttered.

"People say that a lot to me...dunno why," Axe scratched his head, "I don't know my own strength, anyway, so sue me!"

"I just might!"

Axe waved her off, "Whatever...now," he looked around, "What were we supposed to be doing...AH!" he snapped his fingers and turned to Anderson and Gabriel, "Now, I remember," he cracked his knuckles, "Where do we start?"

"I don't know," Kairi tapped her shoulder with _Heaven's Savior_, "Whatever we do to them, we can't kill them,"

"Doubt it'd actually come to _that_-,"

"Please, Axe," Kairi looked at him, "For me? Don't kill them,"

"You do know they'll try to do that with us, right?"

"I don't care," Kairi sighed and looked back at the two former pirates, "I can't kill anyone, even if it's in defense,"

_Okay, maybe it wasn't a good idea to have someone like her to be my first choice as a crewmate. If she's not willing to do what is necessary when the time comes, things could get ugly real fast. No sense in worrying about that now..._ he cracked his neck, "Let's do this,"

"I'm right behind you,"

As the two of them advanced on them, Anderson leaned to Gabriel, "Take care of them. This has been an unexpected development, so I'll go and make things better for us,"

"Yes, sir," Gabriel nodded and began to walk briskly towards Axe and Kairi, "You two dare to raise your hand against God, and you shall be-,"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Axe muttered, slugging him in the cheek, sending him flying off to the side a short distance, "You're mine, Preacher!"

Anderson chuckled, "Perhaps not, my son. God is on my side, and He always helps people on His side,"

With that, he turned and bolted through the back door.

"Oh, Goddammit," Axe muttered under his breath, earning a slap upside his head, "HEY!"

"No swearing in church,"

Axe rolled his eyes and started to run after Anderson, "You can run, but you can't hide, Preacher!"

"Hehehe...he has _no_ idea...,"

Kairi turned to see Gabriel rising to his feet, a large bruise already forming on the side of his face, "I'm surprised Axe was able to hit you hard enough to send you flying like that...I'm also surprised that you can stand up after being hit like that,"

Gabriel spat some blood that was pooling in his mouth, "You'll find that I'm full of surprises, Kairi. I may have been a stoic man after being with Father Anderson here, but in my pirate life, I was a force to be reckoned with," he flicked his wrists and Kairi watched as small, strange swords popped out of his sleeves and into his hands.

The Holy Knight scowled, "What in His name are those?"

"These little beauties are called butterfly swords, and they are more dangerous than they first appear to be. For example...," he trailed off and with amazing speed, he went from his landing spot to just inches from Kairi's face, and before she could bring up her sword to protect herself, Kairi was punched hard in the face.

She was pushed back a few good feet as blood dribbled down the front of her face.

"I'm faster and stronger than I look, Kairi," Gabriel smiled as he held up the hand he punched Kairi with. The hand guard of the butterfly sword had little spots of blood while the blade itself dripped crimson.

Kairi's hand went to her face and she felt warm blood oozing down her cheek, _He not only punched me, but he managed to cut into my cheek at the same time?! I didn't even **feel **the cut..._ she looked hard at him and raised her sword, "This will be quite a challenge,"

Gabriel nodded, "I'm sorry that it had to be like this, Kairi. Despite our ages, I really liked you,"

She facefaulted, _That sounds **so** wrong..._

* * *

"Come on, preacher man, where are you hiding?!" Axe shouted as he walked down the stone corridors beneath the church, "You keep going down, you're gonna get yourself trapped like a rat!"

_Where the hell is he, I know he went down here...?_ he wondered as he kicked open the fourth door he came across, _If I were an evil, manipulative preacher, where would I go...besides Hell and or prison?_

After kicking the door down, Axe entered the large room behind it and took a good look around, "Whoa...okay, I think I just found where they were brainwashing people,"

* * *

_"Careful what you do,  
'Cause God is watching your every move.  
Hold my hand in the dark streets,  
for if you do I know that I'll be safe..._

_Even I'm far away and alone,  
I can be sure that you'll  
find me there, this I know  
You draw me so close for  
awhile, so quiet._

_You tell me everything  
If I forget what you say,  
then you'll come to me  
and tell me, again._

_Yes, you'd tell me once again..._

_But what happens when  
I know it all?  
Then, what should I do after that?  
What, then?"_

Kairi's voice echoed through the gathering hall, her singing joined with the metal collisions of her rapier and Gabriel's butterfly swords. She didn't know why, but whenever she had a difficult task ahead of her, she sang that song, the song from her childhood in the church, before she became the Holy Knight. The song always helped in the past, and she prayed that it would help her now.

Gabriel was far tougher than any enemy she had fought since she became the Holy Knight of Sanctus Island. He was faster, stronger, and more resilient to her attacks than the others. Whenever she gave a thrust, he hit it with a butterfly sword, knocking it out off course. After that, he lunged inward and sliced her across the front, tearing the cloth that protected her bare body.

She cried out and stumbled back, one hand covering her new wounds as she held onto her rapier tightly, _He wasn't lying...he can fight, he is faster, he is stronger! I can't stop though, if I do, they'll kill me and the island will be under their control! I gotta keep fighting!!_

The Angel of Death frowned as he and Kairi exchanged parries and blows, _She's become stronger than I thought. No matter though, I'm more than capable of killing her for our ambitions!_

"_Juunshi Tenshi!_"

_Shit!_ Gabriel leapt back, but not far enough and was forced to use his blades to deflect each of Kairi's twelve jabs.

"You're going to have to do better than that tired old move to even come close of beating me, Lumina!"

"Oh, really?" Kairi gave a sly smile and stepped back to a pillar, bringing her rapier over to a nearby torch, one of the few that was left on the walls from the fight earlier. She raised it just above the flame, "If you want to see a new move, then you're in for a treat, Gabriel,"

_She's trying to burn her own weapon? Here I thought she was a smart fighter, but this is a foolish act, she's going to damage her weapon by doing that! What does she hope to accomplish?_

Kairi removed her sword and Gabriel was surprised to see that it wasn't damaged at all, and that the entire blade was glowing red hot, something that wasn't possible in such a short amount of time over that low of a flame!

"What the...?" Gabriel shook his head, "What did you do?"

"_Hot Fencer!!_" **(1)**

A strange, red blur appeared in Gabriel's vision and seconds later, he screamed out in pain as a great burning was felt on his chest. He looked down to not only see some of his clothes had been burned with wisps of smoke rising into the air, but the flesh underneath were burned badly as well.

He looked up at her, clearly startled by what had just happened, "What did you do?!"

"That's my _Hot Fencer_ technique," Kairi pointed her glowing rapier at his face, "If you thought my techniques were strong before, the heat on my blade increases the damage, making it harder to fight with wounds,"

Gabriel growled and threw away his upper clothing, leaving him bare chested and revealing the full burning injury, which smelled like burning meat.

_There's no possible way she could've heated up her sword in that amount of time under that flame! How in the world is she able to do that? It doesn't make sense!!_

"Surrender, Gabriel," Kairi ordered in a firm voice, "Just surrender and help me return these people back to normal. If you do that and leave this island, then I'll be happy,"

He smirked, "I can't do that, Kairi. The Templars must rise again. Grand Master Anderson will usher in a new age of peace around the Four Seas, then the Grand Line! We will be the harbingers of peace for the World Government! No hate, no killing, no crime...," he shook his head, "I thought that was your dream, Kairi? To end the senseless killing of the world, no matter who the victims are?"

"That _is_ my dream, but not my vision of it," Kairi snapped, slowly advancing on her opponent, "I will bring about my dream of peace through a means that doesn't force people to be forced against their will. If it is accomplished by that, then it is no dream at all, but a nightmare!"

"If you want to stop us, you'll have to kill us then, Kairi!"

"I won't kill you...I _can't_!"

"Then you will fall here!"

Again with surprising speed, Gabriel darted forward and before she could defend herself, Kairi let out a gasp as both butterfly swords went through her torso. Gabriel leaned forward and whispered, "Now, you shall see how I earned my nickname...," he slowly twisted his blades, making her gasp in pain, "...I am the Angel of Death,"

"You're...you're a monster,"

"And you're dead," Gabriel pulled his blades out and stepped back, watching Kairi fall to a knee, blood staining her front, "If only you could've been turned to our cause, you wouldn't suffer like this," he knelt down to look into her eyes, "You see why we do this? We do this so no one shall suffer any pain, any grief, and any heartache,"

Kairi lifted her head, a small trail of blood trickling from her lip, "It's not so easy, Gabriel,"

"What are you talking about?"

She winced a little, "There is suffering in the world, I know that. But, I also know that everyone _must_ suffer at points in their lives, otherwise they don't live their lives at all, they just...," she shook her head, "I don't know what they are, but they're not living!"

Gabriel frowned, "What do you know about this? You haven't been around as long as Anderson and I have,"

"Perhaps, but I've spent my entire life learning God's teachings and protecting those I can whenever I have the chance," she gave a small smile and slowly rose to her feet, ignoring her wounds, "They must suffer in order to be happy. With suffering is endured, then the good things in life can begin and people are free to live their lives the way they want. If you take this away from them," she raised her rapier, a determined look in her eyes, "You're no better than a thief!"

The platinum-haired man frowned deeply, "A thief? _THIEF_?!"

"You heard me,"

"I'm more than just a thief!" Gabriel raised his butterfly swords again, "MUCH MORE! I AM THE ANGEL OF DEATH! I AM A SERVANT OF GOD!!"

"Keep telling yourself that,"

Gabriel let out an angry cry and lunged towards her.

_I'm sorry Gabriel. You were my friend once upon a time, but you are lost now. I cannot treat you as a friend, but as an enemy now..._ Kairi closed her eyes, sighed, and raised her sword, _Forgive me, Gabriel, but there is no other way._

She opened her eyes and ducked under the oncoming butterfly swords and when she saw the opening she needed, she thrust her rapier into Gabriel's body, sending bits of blood flying and splattering against her face. Stunned, Gabriel dropped his swords and the sound of the blades clattering on the stone floor echoed around the hall. He looked down at her, eyes wide as his blood slid down her thin sword, the smell of flesh burning in his nostrils.

"K-Kairi..."

_I am so sorry, Gabriel...**so** sorry!_ Kairi shut her eyes tightly, pulled her sword out of her former friend and moved out of the way, letting him hit the floor. It sounded like a heavy sack of potatoes hit the stone floor of the church, and after that sound entered her ears, she fell to her knees and cried.

_God, forgive me..._

* * *

**Kilnorc: And so, the first of two enemies have fallen. How will Axe's fight go since he doesn't have his trusty weapon, and can he find a way to free the people of Anderson's control? Find out next chapter! (and yes, with fencing style, which rapiers are usually affiliated with, and her singing, Kairi DOES seem like Brook)**

**(1) Hot Fencer - A technique of Kairi's that increases damage of her attacks with heat. Blade can be heated up in various, and rather surprising rates and ways.**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Axe: Didn't find my axe, but at least I found where the people were taken.**

**Anderson: Why can't you understand what I am trying to do, my son?**

**Axe: You compensating for something with that thing, pal?  
**

**Kairi: No matter what he may do in the future, I must have faith in him to make things right!  
**

**Judgment of the Almighty**

**Anderson: Let this storm wash away the evil of this island bring about the full return of the Templars!**


	8. Judgment of the Almighty

**Judgment of the Almighty**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.  
**

* * *

"Didn't find my axe, but at least I know where the people were taken,"

Axe stood in a large room filled with strange looking chairs. Each chair was facing the front where a large podium stood in the back of the room, and each chair was equipped with at least a dozen leather straps.

The treasure hunter prodded the chair, "Okay, I'm sort of getting the picture here. The people they haul in off the streets are held in the cells...taken here and strapped to a chair so they can't escape and...," he fingered a strap near the top of the chair, "They're forced to look ahead at," he glanced at the podium, "...the man behind the curtain...," he tapped the chair, "How does he do it though?"

"With patience, my son, with patience,"

"Speak of the Devil...," Axe slowly turned around to face Anderson, "Something tells me you need more than patience to brainwash these innocent people, preacher. How do you do it?"

Anderson smiled, "Gabriel and I preach our word to the needy masses and sooner or later, they come to our way of thinking,"

Axe clicked his tongue, "So...you bore them so much with talking, they get tired and say they'll join you, or what?"

The Paladin chuckled, "I suppose you can call it that,"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"You don't need to know at the moment...when we are done with what must be done, you'll see first hand what we do to increase the strength of the Templars," Anderson shook his head, "Why can't you understand what I'm trying to do, my son?"

"I do understand, just don't like the methods. So, 'Done with what must be done' eh?" Axe cracked his knuckles, "Different words, but I know what you're saying!"

"Good, now come with me,"

"Eh??"

A short time later...

_Okay, this is weird...first this guy tries to get his guys to kill me and Kairi, now he's leading me somewhere for something, but for what? What is this guy's deal?_ Axe wondered as he followed the former pirate known as the Paladin up a large stairwell that led up to the higher area of the church. The storm was outside seemed to be getting stronger, because the sound of rain splattering against the building was growin louder, and the thunderclaps were getting more and more frequent.

Anderson led Axe up to a large door at the top of the stairwell, "We're here my son,"

"Okay, seriously, stop calling me that. Where are we?"

"Our destination," Anderson replied as he opened the door and walked inside, "Here, we will have our confrontation,"

_FINALLY!_ Axe followed Anderson inside and slammed the door behind him. He looked around and noticed that they were in the belfry, where large bells were hanging in various spots of the very large room.

"Odd place to duke it out," Axe muttered as Anderson walked ahead of him, coming to a halt in the middle of the room, "Is my axe here?"

"No, it's in another place,' Anderson shook his head, "I will be the only one dealing with weapons here,"

"That's a little unfair, isn't it?" Axe asked him, Not that it matters, since I have a kickass Devil Fruit and that Rokushiki stuff Rayo-aniki taught me!

"You're stronger than most people. I was trying to level the playing field," Anderson turned to him, hands behind his back, "If you have the strength to lift that, then you should have no problems in this fight. Even though I was a pirate myself, I must be humble and admit my skills and strength,"

So...what, he's scared I'd kick his ass? Axe blinked a few times, confused, Is that what he's saying?

"Now," Anderson cracked his neck, "Let's begin,"

Axe raised his fists while Anderson pulled his arms out from behind his back and revealed two long blades.

The young hunter tilted his head, "What the hell...?"

"Bayonets," Anderson said with a smile, "My second favorite kind of weapon from my old pirating days,"

"Uh huh...you any good with 'em?"

The smile stayed on Anderson's face and with that, he dashed towards Axe, his bayonets gleaming in the illumination of the lightning outside. Axe lifted an arm and blocked both bayonets with ease.

Anderson frowned when he saw that his attack were not only stopped, but he didn't even seem to harm his young opponent.

It was Axe's turn to grin, "Did I forget to mention? I ate the _Kachi Kachi no Mi_...I'm a Devil Fruit user!"

"So, that's it," Anderson leapt backward and sheathed his bayonets, "It will take more than these weapons to deal with you then,"

"Is that so?" Axe looked him over, "I dunno if you're keeping another weapon on ya, but if you are, I'd rather not know where you're hiding them...,"

"Always with the jokes, aren't you, my son? Well, see if you can think of any jokes after this," he removed his priest robes and revealed a dark body suit underneath. The suit had small plates of armor on various parts of his body and Axe could see something large on the rogue priest's back.

Anderson reached behind him and pulled out a large, sword with a wavy, almost flame-shaped blade atop of the long hilt.

"Meet my flamberge, boy," Anderson twirled the sword around, "When I was a pirate, this was my most commonly used weapon aside from my bayonets. With this, I made a name for myself as The Paladin,"

"Wow, thanks, I was _really_ in the mood for a villain and his weapon origin story," Axe said sarcastically as he slapped the air, "You compensating for something with that thing, pal?" he asked, nodding to the sword.

"Don't you ever take anything seriously?"

"Only if I need to. So far, not so much,"

* * *

Kairi knelt down behind one of the pews, her hands clasped together in prayer. Her cheeks were stained with tears for crying so long after she stabbed Gabriel with Heaven's Savior.

_Almighty God, I have committed a sin and I have come to you to repent. I don't know if it will help, but the sin I committed was committed in an act of self-defense. I was going to be killed myself, so I had to do what I did. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me, Lord._

The sound of ringing bells made Kairi look up to the ceiling. The church's belfry was above her, past the stone ceiling and wooden rafters. No one was supposed to be up there ringing the bells, not at this hour or even in this storm. It didn't take her long to realize what was going on up there.

_He may be considered a pirate, but Axe has a good soul..._ she closed her eyes, _The Government will no doubt call him a pirate and go after him, but no matter what he may do in the future, I must have faith in him to make things right! To make things right now! Almighty God, watch over him...please!_

* * *

"You're becoming a nuisance!"

Axe laughed as he ducked and dodged every swing and thrust of Anderson's flamberge, making the wave-blade strike the bells, sending sparks into the air as loud ringing noises echoed around the belfry (though that was quickly muffled by the thunderstorm outside).

"C'mon, preacher man! I thought you were a big bad pirate, Anderson!"

_If everyone on the Grand Line is as weak as this guy, becoming the World's Greatest Treasure Hunter is gonna be a piece of cake!!_

"You can't keep running forever, boy, you're going to run out of energy sooner or later!"

"You'd be surprised what I can do, preacher!" Axe ducked under an oncoming flamberge swipe and rolled under one of the many bells in the belfry.

Anderson was getting mad. He was usually seen as a calm, cool, and collected man, but with Axe's teasing and everything else he was putting him through, Anderson was getting seriously pissed at him.

_This boy..he's nothing like the men and women I've fought in my pirating days! He's stronger, faster... _he paused and swung his sword hard, hitting Axe in the side. The sword shook slightly, but Axe had no damage to his side, save the tear in his clothing.

_Faster, stronger, and has a tougher hide! That must be his Devil Fruit ability, to withstand physical damage...no matter! God is on my side and he will soon give me the strength I need to vanquish this demon child!_

_Okay, enough playing around..._ Axe skidded to a halt and turned around, "Let's end this, preacher!"

Anderson stopped and held out his sword, a confident smile on his face, "My thoughts exactly, my son! When I am done with you, my goal of bringing the Templars to light will be realized! Let this storm wash away the evil of this island and bring about the full return of the Templars!"

"Oh, for God's sakes!" Axe ran at him and threw a punch into the priest's stomach, "SHUT UP!"

The impact from Axe's punch made Anderson not only drop his sword, but his eyes bugged out of his skull and he doubled over, holding his stomach. The priest fell to his knees and coughed up blood, "W..what the hell...are you?!" he gasped.

"I already told you," Axe squatted down to look at his face, "I'm a treasure hunter, aiming to find Roger's treasure. I'm also a guy who doesn't like it when people are forced to do something against their will. That's just not nice, preacher. You guys are supposed to help people, but you go around brainwashing them to make your own damn army,"

"I..we did...it for the good...of mankind!"

"And I suppose murder counts for being good for mankind?" Axe shook his head, "You sicken me. Normally, I'd beat you an inch of your life, but Kairi's my friend and I promised her I wouldn't kill you. Chances are if I beat you that bad, you would end up dying, so I'm gonna keep true to my promise and let you live. However, before I leave this island to continue my journey, I want you and your Angel of Death companion and get the hell off this island, and never come back,"

Anderson chuckled and looked at him, "We'll just start again...you forget what we're capable of,"

"No, I haven't," Axe shook his head, "You don't wanna tell me how you do it, and quite frankly, I don't care. All I care about is you guys leaving this place alone. You can go to another island for all I care, but chances are word will get out about you guys and you'll be on the run again. The way I see it, you're screwed either way,"

With nothing more to say, Axe rose to his feet, turned around and started to leave.

Anderson glared at him, I will not be forced out off my island by some heretic outsider... he grabbed his flamberge and climbed to his feet, "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost," he raised his sword, "D-!"

Before he could scream out "DIE!!", a bolt of lightning ripped through the ceiling of the church and struck Anderson's large sword. Anderson's screams made Axe look back to watch the priest get electrocuted, his body convulsing like crazy. After a few moments, the lightning disappeared and Anderson stood still for a few moments, before falling flat on his face, wisps of smoke rising from his now charred body.

Axe tilted his head, clicked his tongue and shrugged, "That works too...plus, I didn't break my promise, either," he looked up at the new hole in the ceiling, looking at the storm clouds swirling above him, "That's what happens when you hold a big piece of metal during a storm,"

* * *

"AXE!"

As soon as he entered the main hall, Axe found himself hitting the floor after Kairi tackled him in a big hug.

"GEEZ!" Axe looked down at his friend, "You act like you weren't gonna see me again! You okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, thanks. But Gabriel...," she looked away, "...I...he's...,"

"Oh...," Axe blinked a few times, _Guess that means she took care of him. Sorry, Kairi..._

"Where's Anderson?" Kairi asked, picking herself up.

Axe sat up and pointed up towards the belfry, "Up there. He got fried by a bolt of lightning, so he's down and out, too. You and the people of this island don't have to worry about them anymore,"

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it. Now," he pointed to the piles of knocked out townspeople from earlier that night, "What are we gonna do about _them_?"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Well, that chapter's done. This one was a bit difficult to do. I didn't want it to be all grand and stuff, I mean, the beginning fights of One Piece canon ain't that big with Alvida and Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, so I went with my gut. Don't worry, though, there will be some better fights in the future.**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Axe: Looks like they're back to normal.**

**Kairi: They made it after all, but they've disappeared somewhere.**

**Priest: We granted the boy Sanctuary. Besides, you should be thanking him!**

**Kairi: There is a man with a boat and people who are passing through, they said they can give you a ride.  
**

**Freedom**

**Axe: Let's get going then...**


	9. Freedom

**Freedom**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

After they were released of Anderson's mysterious hold on them, the townspeople awoke to find themselves very sore for unknown reasons. While they were able to move around, they all had to take it easy on themselves. A couple of days after the rainstorm, Axe found himself sitting in the church's garden, his weapon leaning against him as he sat on a bench. After dealing with the two Templar wannabes, Axe found where Anderson had stashed his gear and now spent his time waiting for the right time to leave Sanctus Island.

Right time as in, when a chance to flee was given to him. Though the townspeople now knew that Anderson and Gabriel were doing something to them, something they had no say over, they still had a love for the men of the church, the men who helped them in the past and were willing to forgive them...if they were still around. With them gone, they blamed Axe and wanted him handed over to the authorities. However, Kairi and the other members of the church knew that Axe had helped them more than he needed to, so they granted him sanctuary in the church, protecting him from the law and angry townspeople.

So now, all he had to do was wait. He could easily escape with his skills, but he had no way off the island and that was a problem.

"You seem to come here a lot,"

Axe smiled and turned his head to see Kairi walking up to him, wearing her robes and carrying her bible like she did when he first met her. He patted the empty place on the bench next to him and she sat down without hesitation.

"Looks like they're back to normal," Axe mused, referring to the townspeople, "You'd figure they'd be grateful not to be brainwashed psychos, but they end up trying to lynch me and turn me over to the Marines for saving them,"

"They were willing to forgive the two of them for their sins, just as God forgives us all for the sins we commit," Kairi said with a shrug, "You really can't convince them otherwise. It's their belief,"

"I guess so," Axe sighed and clapped his hands idly, "You guys get the bodies buried? I know the town wants them to be in the graveyard...,"

Kairi cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair, "About that...um...,"

"What?"

"Anderson and Gabriel...they made it after all,"

Axe frowned, "What?"

"They made it after all," she repeated, "But they've disappeared. We thought they were dead and were about to give them the final rites and prep them for burial, but when we did, they were gone!"

"So, they're out there somewhere, hm?" Axe leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky, "Well, I hope someone nails them,"

The two of them sat on the bench, admiring the garden's beauty as puffy white clouds drifted high above their heads.

"I can't stay here much longer, Kairi, I need to get back to the ocean and get myself a crew so I can find One Piece,"

"I know, and I wish you the best of luck in finding it,"

"How about some luck in getting off this rock?"

"Heh...have faith. The Lord works in mysterious ways,"

"I dunno about that, just yet,"

"Fair enough," Kairi smiled and folded her arms over her Bible, "You really think you stand a chance of finding One Piece?"

"Hard to say," Axe scratched the back of his head, "I need to find a crew first, or else I'll get lost, killed, or both along the way," he sighed, "But yeah, I think I stand a chance. There are gonna be a lot of people going across the Grand Line in order to become King or Queen of the Pirates, but there's nothing wrong with a little competition. Besides, it's my dream to be the best in the world. I can't give it up because some people think I'll get killed,"

Kairi looked at him, then looked down at her hands.

_I kind of know how you feel, Axe..._

* * *

Later that day, as Kairi was leaving to buy some supplies for the church, she was greeted with a sight of one of the priests confronting a decent-sized mob of angry looking people. No doubt these were some of the people who wanted Axe turned over to the Marines for what happened a couple of days ago.

"He killed them both!"

"Get him out here, let him face retribution!"

"Where's the Holy Knight and why hasn't he brought him to justice?!"

_Oh boy_, Kairi sweatdropped and slipped past the crowd of angry people, glad that they hadn't noticed her. As she walked away, she could hear the priest at the door yell at the crowd.

"We've granted the boy Sanctuary. Besides you should be _thanking_ him!"

"Bullcrap!"

"Get him out here!"

"He can't stay in there forever!"

Kairi shook her head and walked down the street, _He was trying to save everyone, but he's been labeled as a criminal._ _That's what it'll be like if he continues to try and find One Piece. I don't understand him, why would he want to go from island to island, gaining a reputation as a criminal in the eyes of the World Government just to find a treasure left behind by a wanted man...is it really that important to him?_

As she bought some food for the orphans, she left her thoughts of Axe's dream and found herself thinking about her own dream.

She wanted nothing more than to end the senseless killing of the world. Everyday, men, women and children either killed or were killed for one or more stupid reasons. Pirates killed for treasure, Marines and the World Government killed for peace, and others kill others for a number of reasons. It was her dream to bring an end to senseless killing and to help the world come together.

When she thought about it, her dream might seem impossible to others, just as Axe's dream seemed impossible to her at times. With this realization, Kairi smiled and after she paid for the supplies, she made her way through the city towards the docks.

_I hope they're still there!_

* * *

"Axe! Axe!"

Kairi ran into the church's library and found Axe sleeping at the table, surrounded by books. She rolled her eyes and shook him, "Axe, wake up! You gotta get up right now!"

The young man snorted and snapped his head up, a tired look on his face, "Meat?" he looked around, "Dinner ready yet?"

"No," Kairi sat down across from him, a large smile on her face, "Better!"

"Oh...dessert?"

She facefaulted, "No...I found a way off the island for you!"

That woke him up all the way.

"Say what?"

She leaned forward, dropping her voice, "There is a man with a boat and people who are passing through, they said they can give you a ride!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Hand to God!" Kairi raised her hand, "His name is Vincent and he said he can give you a ride to the East Blue,"

"The _East Blue_?!"

"Hey, that's where they're headed...you can take it, or stay here until the next boat,"

Axe ran his hands through his hair and tapped the floor, thinking it over, "How long until they need an answer?"

"Until nightfall,"

"Okay...Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Everyone in the church don't want to harm me, right?"

"Yeah,"

"So, there's no point in whispering?"

"...yeah?"

"Then why are we whispering?"

* * *

"This is the man? This is Vincent?"

Axe and Kairi stood in front of an older looking man with red eyes and white hair in dreadlocks. He looked strange alone with his hair, but his clothing choice of flannel, boots, and armbands made him look even stranger.

"Dude, you look weird,"

Vincent smacked Axe upside the head, "And you're a brat, kid,"

Axe rubbed his head, wincing, That actually hurt!!

Kairi sighed and shook her head, "Anyway, are you still able to give passage to the East Blue, Mr Vincent?" she asked the strange looking man politely.

"As long as he's not stupid and gets himself thrown overboard, yeah," Vincent rubbed his neck, "What about you, girl?"

"Huh?" Axe turned to his friend, "What's he talking about?"

Kairi gave a smile, "I was thinking earlier. We both have a dream, and if you're willing to risk your life to achieve it, then you're going to need to help. I'm going to travel with you as your First Mate and while you go after One Piece, I'll do what I can in order to achieve my dream,"

"How does going around the world trying to find a treasure help with yours? I heard from the priests that you want to end the killing, but life on the seas could mean killing people!"

"Not me," Kairi shook her head, "I will accompany you on your journey, but if we come across trouble, I won't kill anyone. Axe, I need to go around the world and spread the word about peace and if I stay here...I can't do that,"

"But what about the Holy Knight? What about the island? You're stuff-,"

"I've been on this island ever since I was a baby, and though I owe a huge debt to the church...I don't think I'm meant to stay here my entire life. I think God has plans for me, and in order to fulfill those plans, He sent you here to this island. Besides, the island can't keep going and going with a Knight to protect them. They have to deal with their own problems in their own ways. As for my stuff, I got that on board already, I came here a little bit before now and got it on there,"

"Won't they wonder where you've gone?"

"I've told them that I'm leaving on a pilgrimage to Mariejois, the Holy Land. Don't worry about the church and the people wanting to get you. We managed to sneak you out well enough so no one saw, but then you already know that,"

Axe smiled, "Yeah. Won't they go after the church?"

"No. They have a plan for you to 'escape' and hide around the island,"

"Uh, kiddies, are you comin' aboard, or swimming after us?"

"I can't swim,"

"Then get shut up and get on board,"

Axe and Kairi looked at each other, and the former held out his hand, "You sure you're okay with this? You probably won't be able to come back to this life, so you need to think it over carefully,"

"I have, and I've sorted out my affairs here," Kairi took his hand, "You got yourself a First Mate, Captain,"

"Seriously, get aboard or we're leaving!"

"We're coming, we're coming!"

As the ship raised their anchor and left the docks, one of the priests at the church stood in the doorway of Kairi's bedroom, her belongings cleared out, including her sword. The only thing that was left was the suit of armor that the Holy Knight wore and it was laying on the bed.

A loud mewing made the priest look down to see Victoria looking up at him. He bent down and picked up the cat, stroking her under the chin.

"It seems our young friend is going out to find her purpose in the world, Victoria. Let us pray to the Lord to watch over her, hm?"

Victoria mewed and began to purr.

The priest looked at the armor, "I don't blame you for leaving, Kairi. You not only wish to follow your dream, but you wish to leave this part of your life behind you. We thank you for coming to us, but now it's time for you to go out and see the world for yourself. May the Almighty watch over you,"

Victoria mewed again.

"Alright, alright, let's go see if there's any food for you in the kitchen,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: I know this ended in kind of a BLAH way, but I did the best I could on this. Now we know how Axe met Kairi and how she joined his crew. If you're wondering, the full reason why Kairi left behind her Holy Knight armor is because she is no longer the Holy Knight and it reminds her of the Templars revival and what they've tried to do. Originally this was Wolfen-Ways' idea since Kairi is her creation.**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Kairi: I wanted to change my look...besides, I had to change after that mountain ride..ugh.  
**

**Vincent: You're just kids, but you're going after One Piece?**

**Axe: Why do they call the East Blue the weakest of the four oceans?**

**Villager: There's a monster on this island, never go out at night, especially at the full moon!**

**East Blue: Kohaku Village**

**Kairi: You really don't believe their stories of a monster...do you, Axe?**


	10. East Blue: Kohaku Village

**East Blue: Kohaku Village**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"Oh, that was lovely!"

Brian and Vincent looked up from their business to see Kairi exit the bathroom, where clouds of steam was escaping into the cool air. She was fully dressed, but her hair was still a little wet from the shower she had just taken. She stretched, smiled and walked over to her new Captain.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you could've waited to see if it didn't wash out...," Axe looked up at her, "Why'd you change your color, anyway?"

Kairi giggled as she tossed her newly black colored hair, "I wanted to change my look...besides, I needed to change after that mountain ride," she held her stomach, a look of disgust crossing her face, "Ugh,"

"Oh, get over it," Vincent rolled his eyes, "If you two are gonna go around the world, you gotta used to stuff like Reverse Mountain. You're lucky that has a way into the other Blue Seas and not just the Grand Line, otherwise you'd be screwed,"

"I guess he's right," Axe thought with a shrug, "If we're gonna go after One Piece, Kairi, we're gonna have to toughen up. Not to mention find a crew, but-,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on,"

Kairi and Axe turned to Vincent, who was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"How old are you guys?"

"Fourteen,"

"Thirteen,"

Vincent stared, "You're just kids!"

"Yep,"

"So?"

"You're just kids, but you're going after One Piece? Are you crazy or something?"

"No,"

"Not that I know of...,"

"What the hell can you two do?"

"I'm pretty good at fencing,"

"I ate the _Kachi Kachi no Mi_ and I got the big axe,"

"You two must be high or something...,"

"Oi oi,"

* * *

The two young would-be pirates traveled with Vincent and the others on the ship for about a week after crossing the strange rock formation known as Reverse Mountain. Axe had read about it in books, but actually experiencing it was completely different. It was then that he realized that a lot things he had read about was most likely going to be very interesting to personally experience.

Some things though, he didn't understand when he had read about them. That's when he went to Vincent for some answers. One particular thing that he didn't quite understand was the strengths of the four Blue Seas. He knew that that each Blue Sea was famous for one thing or another.

For example, West Blue was famous for the destruction of Ohara, the East Blue had the birthplace of the late Pirate King Gold Roger, the South Blue had Karate Island and the North Blue...had _something_, but he couldn't remember what it was exactly.

"Vincent?"

"Yeah, Axe-baka?"

"Stop callin' me that!" Axe plopped down next to him, "I gotta question about something,"

"Well, what is it?"

"I know they say each Blue Sea has different strengths, but about this one we're in...,"

"Yeah...?"

"Why do they call the East Blue the weakest of the four oceans?"

"Don't you know anything?"

"Don't you know how not to be an ass?" Axe scowled, getting irritated, "Seriously, I wanna know!"

Vincent cleared his throat, "The reason they call the East Blue the weakest of the four oceans is the bounty average,"

"Bounty average?"

"Yeah. The average bounty of East Blue criminals is 3,000,000 Beli,"

"Oooh, so they define strength on bounties?"

"Sometimes, but they make bounties based on other things than just strength,"

"Like what?"

Vincent shook his head, "You're such a rookie,"

"Hey, you can't expect a guy to be a pro when they first start out!"

"Look, besides strength, they make bounties depending on their threat level to the World Government. If a guy has like 3,000,000 Beli, he ain't that strong, and he ain't a threat,"

"Ah,"

"Okay, I have it all finished! What do you think guys?"

Vincent and Axe turned to see Kairi standing in the doorway of the sleeping quarters. She still had her newly colored black hair, but she added a crimson tint to her bangs. Not only that, but she held a black, wide-brimmed hat with a red line near the brim, and draped over her shoulders was a black cape.

The two males facefaulted.

Kairi looked at them, "What's wrong?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

She looked at herself, "Don't pirates usually wear big hats and capes like this?"

"I think only in stories,"

"You wear that, you'll get laughed at,"

"Oh shut up, you two don't know anything about fashion!"

"And you do Miss I've-Never-Stepped-Foot-Out-Into-the-Real-World?"

"...Axe?"

"Yeah?"

Kairi reached down, grabbed something from the floor and threw it at him, "Boot to the head!"

* * *

After a while of traveling with Vincent and the others, Axe and Kairi finally found themselves standing on dry land. Since it was her first time at sea and it was filled with some nauseating times, Kairi was very happy to be on dry land again. While she thanked God repeatedly, Axe was thanking Vincent for the ride.

"Just be sure to get your own ship soon, otherwise you're not gonna get anywhere, kid," was all the older man had to say to him before he and the others set sail again, leaving the island and the two rookies behind.

"Well, here we are!" Axe turned and looked at the small town a short walk away from the shore, "Our first stop on our journey to find One Piece, Kairi!"

"What's first?"

"Hmm...very good question,"

"Nakama or ship?"

"I say lunch,"

"But you just ate!"

"So?"

"Just get going..._Captain_,"

The two rookies made their way into the village and when they walked into it's limits, they were automatically greeted with strange looks from the villagers. They weren't dark looks, or 'get out of town' looks, but they were looks that made them wary of strangers, as if they didn't get many newcomers to the island.

"Uh, Axe?" Kairi kept close to him, "These people are kind of creeping me out,"

"Don't worry about them, Kairi. We're just here to look around and see what they have. If we can't find what we need, then we're out of there. Remember, we're Peace Maine pirates, not Morgania,"

"Okay, one, I thought we were treasure hunters, and two, I have no clue what those are!"

"Peace Maine are pirates who go around looking for adventure and fun, while Morgania's go around, hurting and robbing people," Axe explained as they neared what looked like a small eatery, "Just keep your eyes peeled, your ears open, and your rapier stashed. We don't wanna cause any unnecessary trouble here,"

Kairi looked around, "Where is here, anyway?"

"Kohaku Village,"

She turned to him, "How do you know?"

Axe pointed at a sign that said "Welcome to Kohaku Village" and below the greeting was a small map of the town, "Lucky guess?"

* * *

Axe belched loudly and leaned back in his chair, his belly stretched outward after eating so much food. Kairi stared in stunned silence as she was still on her meal.

"How..in the world...can you eat that much?"

He grinned and patted his stomach, "I think you asked me that back on Sanctus Island,"

"I think I did...,"

"Well, then," he shrugged, "I don't really know, I just eat like this,"

"I haven't seen anything like that in...well, ever,"

The two of them turned to see the owner of the small restaurant standing nearby, shaking her head.

"I think you broke the town record, kid," she looked at the plates, "That doesn't happen often,"

"Well, what can I say, I'm talented?" Axe grinned, "How much?"

"Forget it. You break the record, you can have your food on the house," she started to pick up the plates, "What brings you kids to the island? Is it the local legend?"

_Local legend?_ Kairi raised an eyebrow, "No, we're...uhm...looking for some friends of ours and we thought they'd be here,"

"Well, sorry, but I think that was a waste, you two are the first newcomers to come by except for the weekly Marine vessel that comes by. In fact, they'll be coming back in a few days,"

Kairi and Axe glanced at each other.

Axe cleared his throat, "About this local legend you mentioned...?"

"Ah, well you see apparently there's a legend around this town about their being a giant wolf that stays in the woods all day, but at night, it comes out and kills anything that moves in cold blood,"

Kairi choked on her food.

"Man, that's brutal," Axe folded his arms, "Is it real?"

The woman shrugged and shook her head, "I dunno kid. I'm relatively new here, I just moved to this place a few years ago. I haven't seen anything around my place to support it, but I do hear some strange stuff on certain nights," she clicked her tongue, "Maybe there is something to the legend, or maybe it's just some jackasses goofing around trying to scare people,"

* * *

The legend of a wolf monster was something that seemed very popular to the villagers of Kohaku. Some people said it was a demon, some other said that it was an animal spirit out for blood, and others said it was a child who became possessed by a demon and slaughtered his whole family and they banished it to the woods. The only thing that was common about it was...

"There's a monster on this island, never go out at night, especially at the full moon!"

"The full moon is the harbinger of death here,"

"When the moon is full and the air is still, beware the hellhound!"

As they settled at an inn for the night, Kairi and Axe prepared themselves for a night's sleep. They had a single room, but had two beds ot make it easier for them to sleep. Kairi was a bit iffy on being in the same room, as she was on the ship before, but they didn't have much money and a single room was all they could afford.

"Hey, Axe?"

The treasure hunter removed his boots and sat down on his bed while Kairi changed in the bathroom, "Yeah?"

"You really don't believe their stories of a monster...do you, Axe?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know, Kairi. Legends are usually based around a single fact, but I don't know if I believe in the legend here. I mean, I can see people turning into animals thanks to Zoan Devil Fruits, but a wolf that comes out at the full moon and hunts for blood? What about you?"

"There are many stories in the Bible about animals and demons who hurt man for one reason or another, but at the moment, nothing comes to mind about a wolf,"

The bathroom door opened and Kairi came out wearing her pajamas and brushing her hair. She picked up _Heaven's Savior_ and placed it near her bed, "Just in case. What about you?"

"Eh, I can handle anything with or without my weapon," Axe fell back onto his back and stretched, "G'nite, Kairi,"

"G'nite, Captain," Kairi yawned, slipped underneath her covers and soon went to sleep while Axe simply passed out on his bed, snoring his head off.

If they had stayed awake a little bit longer, they would've seen a large shadow walk past their room.

* * *

**Kilnorc: Woot, that chapter's done. Regarding Reverse Mountain and the four seas...uhm..yeah, I just kinda winged that on the info I knew so -clicks tongue- Yeah...anyhoo, you all can bet what that thing was at the end, mwaha. Preview!**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Farmer: The monster! It came last night and it killed the animals!**

**Kairi: Oh...my...God...**

**Village Chief: We've had enough! We have mercenaries on their way to help us rid us of this monster once and for all!**

**Axe: So, this is where it started?**

**Before the Hunt  
**

**Kairi: Someone there?**


	11. Before the Hunt

**Before the Hunt**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"HEELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Axe's eyes popped open and he shot straight up from his bed while Kairi shrieked and fell out of her bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Axe bolted from his bed and through the inn, coming to a halt outside to see a large group of people standing around a panting man in overalls. By the looks of his get-up and other factors, Axe deduced that he was a farmer.

"What happened, old-timer?" one of the villagers asked him.

The farmer pointed down a dirt road that led away from the village, "The monster! It came last night and killed the animals!" he cried, fear completely filling his eyes, "The cows...chickens...pigs-! It killed them all!"

"Was it the full moon last night?!"

"I don't know, I never left!"

"Same here!"

"I don't think it was!"

"The wolf-beast is getting bolder!"

"What are we gonna do?!"

Axe scratched his head, then turned, and headed back to the room where Kairi was bouncing around on one foot, getting ready. She saw him and stopped hopping, "What's going on?!"

He yawned and lay back down on the bed, "Just some animals getting slaughtered in the night, nothing too big,"

"Nothing too big?!" Kairi watched him lay down, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Going back to sleep, I need a few more hours!"

"But what about-?!"

"We got all day. Besides, it's not like the animals affect us in anyway, so it's not important. When I wake up, we can go around town and investigate,"

"But-,"

"G'nite," Axe put his head on his pillow and went back to sleep almost instantly.

Kairi stared, sweatdropping, _I don't think I'll ever understand him..._

After eating a light breakfast prepared by the innkeeper, Kairi strapped _Heaven's Savior_ to her belt and decided to explore the village of Kohaku. Since the farm animals were killed, everyone was on edge...or were at least more edgier than they were when she and her captain arrived at the village.

She didn't want to go to the scene of the slaughter just yet, not this early, so she decided to scope out the village. As she walked around, she came across a large board covered with numerous papers and wanted posters nailed to the board.

"Huh...," she stopped in front of it and looked around, "Must be an announcement display or something," she mused, looking at random things that caught her eye.

**HELP WANTED! Chefs and waiters needed at the Baratie! Pays good, just don't piss off the shit-geezer.**

_Hmm, I've heard of the Baratie, it's supposed to be the best restaurant in the four oceans...maybe we should go there and check it out sometime? What else do they have here...?_

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Billy the Bandit"  
Reward: 5,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Mountain Whale Dick"  
Reward: 10,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"Higuma the Bear"  
Reward: 8,000,000 Beli**

Kairi looked at the last one, _This one has a big red X over it. I guess that means that bounty's already been taken by a bounty hunter. Man, for being the weakest of the four oceans, the East Blue has some rough looking people..._

"You a bounty hunter?"

Kairi turned to see a villager standing behind her. She smiled nervously and shook her head, "No, just passing by,"

"Ah, well," the villager cleared his throat and walked up to the board, "Not many bounty hunters come through here, anyway, the legends scare them off,"

"I'm...sorry?"

"Eh, don't be," the villager sighed and folded his arms, "They usually just blow through here anyway. They don't like to hang around small, poor villages because we can't offer them much good stuff while they're resting. This is a village of hunters and fishermen. We hunt our own food and make our own clothes from the animals we kill,"

Kairi looked at his outfit and noticed that he was indeed wearing a kind of animal skin, Why didn't I notice that before?

"We rarely get trading through here, so we have to provide for ourselves most of the time. As long as we don't overdo our hunting or fishing, and stay inside at night, we get by just fine,"

"If you don't mind me asking, when did this legend start?"

"Oh...," the villager looked up and scrunched his face, looking thoughtful, "...I say...I dunno...about seven years ago. It was right around the time our best hunter and his family were killed by that beast,"

"What happened, exactly? I keep hearing different things?"

The villager sighed, "I was a little young when I heard the stories, so I'm not sure. If you want to know the truth, talk to the village chief, he's been around for decades,"

"Okay, thanks for the tip," Kairi began walking off, I think it's time to see that farm, see what this village is up against.

"Hey, you be careful, you hear?!"

Kairi waved at him, "Thanks, I will!"

When she arrived at the farm, she had to squeeze past some villagers to see what the damage was, but when she did, she almost vomited on the spot.

"Oh...my...God...,"

* * *

"It was...it was a total mess, I mean, I have never, ever seen anything like that before in my life!" Kairi sighed and plopped down across from her now awake captain, "I feel sick to my stomach,"

Axe swallowed his meal and looked around, "Where's the chicken...oh that it is!" he reached over and noticed that his First Mate was glaring at him, "I'm listening, I'm listening, keep going,"

"How in Heaven's name can you eat after I just told you what I just saw down at the farm that got attacked?!"

"I dunno, I'm just hungry," Axe shoveled his bowl of scrambled eggs into his mouth, "Learn anything else?"

"Apparently, if we wanna know anything more about this place, we should ask the village chief,"

Axe let out a loud, long belch as he tossed his now empty bowl onto the large pile of dishes that were stacked up in front of him and patted his stomach.

"Giddyup,"

* * *

"Wow, big crowd,"

"Well, they said he'd be in the meeting hall with everyone else,"

Kairi and Axe squeezed through the large crowd of villagers that filled the village meeting hall in the middle of Kohaku. They found out that the chief was holding a big town meeting and was going to be found at the hall, so they made that place their destination.

However, they didn't expect to see so many people for such a small village. After climbing onto a rafter with the help of a ladder left behind by others who needed a view, the two young travelers looked down to see an impressive, elderly man banging a gavel on a table, trying to calm everyone down.

"QUIET!" he shouted, "QUIET!!"

That did it.

The chief lowered the gavel, "As you are all aware, the farm animals were attacked and killed last night-,"

"YEAH! By that damn beast in the woods!"

"It tore them apart!"

Again, the chief banged the gavel.

"Listen to me!" he shouted, trying to regain order, "I know what it was that killed our live-stock, but that doesn't mean that we can go crazy! I know that a good number of you want to take up arms and go into the woods, but if you do that, you'll be no worse off than the animals! We are a village of simple people, we have no experience in dealing with monsters or whatever the hell is out there in the woods outside our village!"

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!" an angry, overweight man shouted, "Huh?! Wait for it to come after our families?!"

"Think about the children!"

"Yeah, think about the kids!"

Again, the gavel was banged against the table.

"I know that we've suffered enough!" the chief raised his voice, "We've had enough, I know this! We've had enough! We have mercenaries on their way to help us rid our village of this monster once and for all!"

"Mercenaries?!"

"Why not call the Marines?!"

"Why call on _those_ people, they rip off everyone for their services!"

Gavel again.

"I'm aware of the reputation some mercenaries have, however the group I have contacted and asked to meet to solve our problem come recommended by the Marines themselves!"

"When are they arriving?!"

"They'll be here by nightfall,"

"We have to suffer another night with that thing out there?!"

Kairi shook her head as the meeting hall became filled with angry shouts again, "This is insane. Sure, I can see why they'd be upset if a wild animal goes around killing animals, but they're getting worked up. If they're good at hunting, why won't they just go out there and see what they can find?"

She turned to her captain and found that he was no longer beside her.

"Where-?" she looked around, "Where'd he go?"

* * *

He didn't stay as long as he originally planned, but Axe had a feeling that at the time, he wouldn't get anywhere. So, with that in mind, he made his way back to the inn and talked to the innkeeper about the legend of the wolf in the woods. She told him everything she knew, everything she had heard since moving to the village a few years back.

Given this new information, Axe left the inn and made his way to one end of the village where a small, run-down house stood. Axe stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the house: it had a couple of boarded up windows, windows with broken glass, the wood was rotting, and even the front door was ajar. Taking a closer look, Axe noticed a thick layer of dust on the wooden steps.

This place is abandoned and has been for a long time... he wiped his fingers on his pants and rose to his feet, "So, this is where it started?" he thought aloud, remembering what the innkeeper told him a short time before.

-Flashback-

_"C'mon, spill!"_

_"Alright, alright, calm down," she sighed and threw a towel over her shoulder, leaning against the counter, "From what I know, the legend starts about seven years ago. Even before this legend started, people thought that there were some strange stuff in the woods, but anyway...," she cleared her throat, "About seven years ago, the best hunter of Kohaku went out hunting and his son was sent to get him. The kid was only like six years old at the time, and when he went to go look for his dad, he got attacked by an animal and bitten. Now, his dad shot and killed the animal to save his son, but from that point on, some strange stuff started happening,"_

_"Like what?"_

_"We'd hear howling at night, the pets in the village would go missing, and the kid himself looked real sick. People thought that he got rabies and the other animals were going around taking revenge for their friend that got shot,"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Don't interrupt! Anyway, like I was saying, one morning, after a full moon night, people saw something wrong at the hunter's house. They checked the place out and found blood everywhere. The hunter, his wife, hell even their pet dog was killed. The only one missing was the boy, but they found a trail of blood heading out to the woods, so it was easy to guess what happened,"_

-End Flashback-

"This is one interesting village...,"

* * *

"I can't believe Axe ditched me!" Kairi kicked a rock across one of the dirt roads that went around the island, "Now, I gotta go and find him! I couldn't find him anywhere in town, so he's gotta be wandering the island," she scratched her head and sighed, "If I knew how tough it would be being this guy's nakama, I would've thought twice about it,"

She walked around for awhile until she came across a bridge that crossed a small river. Kairi leaned against the side of the bridge and closed her eyes, listening to the running water as she took a tiny break from looking for her idiot captain.

_Despite the legend here about wolves and the fact that animals just got slaughtered, this is actually a very peaceful place to be... _she thought as she listened to the water below, _...I bet this could be a great vacationing spot if it weren't for the animal killings and the bad legends around here._

A loud splashing sound reached her ears and her eyes popped open. She pushed off the railing and looked around, but didn't see anyone around her, yet the splashing sound was still being made.

"Someone there?" she called out loudly, "Hello?"

The splashing stopped almost instantly.

Feeling nervous, Kairi made her way to one side of the bridge, slowly pulling out Heaven's Savior as she walked around. The splashing sound had been coming from below the bridge before it stopped, so she knew that something was below there.

Taking a deep breath, Kairi leapt into the river water and faced the underside of the bridge. However, there was nothing under there. Confused, Kairi wandered in under the bridge and looked around. There was something here before just now, and it left some things behind.

She found a knife, freshly caught fish (so fresh, they were still writhing around), and other assorted items.

"Looks like I interrupted someone's fishing session," she thought aloud, placing the fish back into the water, saving them from suffocation, "Wonder why they ran off, though? Did I spook the other fish?"

"HEY KID!"

Kairi screamed and lost her footing, which made her fall into the water, soaking her from head to toe. Sputtering, she sat up and saw one of the villagers from before in the meeting hall.

"Sorry, kid," he reached downward and pulled her up to her feet, "I didn't mean to spook you, but you shouldn't be out wandering alone,"

"I wasn't alone, I just lost my friend and I was looking for him and-,"

"Who, the kid with the over-sized axe? I just saw him at the inn not too long ago,"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"What happened to you?"

Kairi's eye twitched as she dripped water on the inn room floor, "Where were you?!"

"I was-,"

"I was out looking for you because you ditched me, and I ended up taking a dip under a bridge-!"

"See a troll?" Axe cracked, earning a deathglare for interrupting and joking with his friend's unfortunate accident, "Sorry,"

Kairi sighed and walked to the bathroom for a towel, "No, I _didn't_ see a troll, but I did see something weird...or I didn't see something weird, I dunno,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was taking a break from looking for you, and I was standing on this bridge and I heard something splashing around underneath it. So, I went to go look, but I didn't see anything-,"

"Not even a troll?"

"ENOUGH ABOUT THE TROLL! SHUT UP ABOUT THE TROLL!" she screamed at him, looking very irritated, "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND TROLLS?!"

Axe just shrank back from the angry girl.

"Like I said, I didn't see whatever was making the splashing, but what I _did_ see was like a small, makeshift campsite or something underneath the bridge. It looked like someone was fishing there or living there...,"

"...maybe it was a troll?"

"WET BOOT TO THE HEAD!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, this was fun to write, hehehe. I know I'm going back and forth with the right legend about the wolf beast, but when you think about it, not one story is always the same, people are always bound to alter it somehow, so it works!**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Axe: Looks like the mercenaries came by last night. Interesting bunch of people.  
**

**Kairi: I'm getting a bad vibe about these people.**

**Innkeeper: Something's not right here...  
**

**??: You shouldn't be here! You gotta get outta here, _now_!**

**The Lost Boy**

**Axe: _That's_ interesting...**


	12. The Lost Boy

**The Lost Boy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Toby and Kairi belong to Wolfen-Ways.**

* * *

Axe yawned loudly as he and Kairi left the inn, "I had a great sleep last night...though," he reached up and felt a bump on his head, "Where'd this come from?

"I don't know," Kairi turned away,_ I didn't mean to knock him out, I just wanted to get him to stop saying stuff about trolls! I hope he's gonna be okay..._

The two of them headed towards the village center, where a large group of people had gathered outside of the meeting hall.

"What, another meeting?" Axe bounced up and down, "Damn, can't see. Hate being short...can't wait 'til I have a growth spurt and get taller,"

Kairi sweatdropped and turned to a nearby villager, "Pardon me, but what's going on?"

"The mercenaries that the Chief called arrived. They're talking to him right now,"

"Oh," Kairi turned to her captain, only to find that he was gone, "Axe?"

"Over here!"

She turned and saw him standing in front of one of the windows, "Axe, it's about-,"

"Check it out!" he reached out and pulled her close to the window, "Looks like the mercenaries came last night," he turned to the glass, "Looks like an interesting bunch of people. I'm sorry, what were you trying to say?"

"Er, nothing, nothing," Kairi quickly waved him off, "So they're in there?"

"Mhm. Oh, wait, hang on, they're coming out!"

The doors to the meeting hall opened all the way up and the crowd moved to the side to make room for a trio of rough-looking people as they made their way out of the building. Kairi and Axe slipped through the crowd and took a good look at them.

"I thought you said there was a bunch of them?" she asked, "There's only three!"

"Three's a bunch, ain't it?"

"No," Kairi facefaulted, "No it's not,"

"Huh...oh well, but they look interesting, at least,"

It was true, the three mercenaries were indeed interesting. There were three, two men and a woman. One of the men wore camoflauge-style clothing, a pair of binoculars around his neck, what appeared to be a wicked looking aresnal of firearms on his body, combat boots and a long knife strapped to his waist. It was so long, Axe and Kairi mistook it for a short sword!

The woman gave off a cold aura. She had an ebony fleshtone, short dark brown hair, a pair of cold eyes that matched her hair, wore a tight dark outfit and an impressive looking rifle on her back. The rifle had a long barrel, a large scope and a sturdy looking stock.

The second man, obviously the leader, was a giant of a man. He was at least ten feet tall, his body was covered with muscles. He wore what looked like briefs made of fur, boots that were made of the same material and on his back, he wore a massive animal pelt. A bear, by the looks of it, it's long pelt covering most of his back, the legs and claws dangling behind him and over his shoulders, and the scalped head of the bear sat on top of his own.

The village chief came out of the meeting hall and cleared his throat, "My friends, there is no need to worry now! These great warriors have answered our call and will deal with the monster that hides in our forest and terrorizes our village at night! All I ask of you is not to interfere with their work, show them hospitality and respect. Do this and we'll pull through with no more deaths,"

The villagers clapped for their heroes while Axe and Kairi pulled themselves away from the crowd.

"What do you think? They certainly look like they can handle themselves," Axe folded his arms, "The big guy looks like a giant, but from what I've read, they're way bigger than that! I wonder...," he stopped and noticed a troubled look on Kairi's face, "What's wrong?"

Kairi reached up and rubbed the cross necklace around her neck, "I'm getting a bad vibe about these people...," she glanced at her captain, "A very bad vibe,"

* * *

As the day went on, Kairi and Axe followed the mercenaries as they traveled around town, getting info, buying food and looking at the small shops the village had. Axe didn't see what was giving off the bad vibe Kairi had, but he could tell these weren't the nicest of people.

For one thing, the man in camoflauge (whose named they learned to be Jim Boe) shot at every animal that popped out of the forest treeline, but not before screaming at the top of his lungs...

"OH MY GOD! ITS COMING RIGHT FOR US!"

Luckily the village pets, what was left of them thanks to the attacks, managed to avoid being shot at it. However, the squirrels, chipmunks and birds had no suck luck.

The woman, Flint, was as cold as she looked. If she wasn't talking about business, she wasn't talking very much at all. She seemed very skilled with her firearm, as she demonstrated for a few villagers.

Lastly, the giant of a man, Indora, was rude, crude, and annoying. He was strong, yes, and like Axe, he carried a giant axe weapon he could carry with one hand, but he was nothing like Axe. He showed public flatulence, made people get out of his path one way or another, and even wrecked a few things without an apology or offer to fix it.

At dinner in the inn, Kairi and Axe watched the trio from afar as they ate their meal.

"Like I said earlier today, interesting bunch,"

"But they're so...," Kairi shook her head, "...I can't find a word for it,"

"Well, not all people grow up in churches and become all proper, Kairi," Axe speared his meat and let it drop into his mouth.

You don't have to tell me that... Kairi turned away, disgusted by his eating habits, One would think I'd be used to him and the way he eats by now!

"OI! INNKEEPER! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND SERVE US SOME MORE MEAT AND BEER OVER HERE!" Indora shouted, banging the table, "WE'RE STILL HUNGRY!!"

Axe facefaulted, "I hope they don't keep us up tonight...,"

The two treasure hunters ate their meal in peace (or as much as they could get) and when they were finished, they spotted Indora coming their way. The large merc looked down at them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, well, well," he leaned down to their level, "Have a good supper, kiddies? You should run home to mommy and daddy now, this is a grown-up place,"

"Yeah, and you should learn how to bathe," Axe grabbed his weapon and started to move, heading for their room, "Seriously, you smell, dude,"

Indora growled and planted a large hand on his shoulder, "That's a nice piece of equipment, kid. Though, you're not fooling anybody, no kid can lift a weapon that size, unless you got some giant blood in you," he snatched Axe's treasure away and hefted it, "See? Totally light!"

"Give that back,"

"Eh?" Indora looked down to see Axe glaring up at him, "Aw, kiddy want his toy back?" he held it out, "Take it and you can have it back little bo-," he stopped when Axe swiped it from him.

Strapping his weapon on his back, Axe continued to head for their room for the night.

As he and Kairi left, Indora watched them leave.

"Buncha punks," he spat on the ground and turned to the other two, "C'mon, guys, we got work to do!"

* * *

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Kairi growled and turned over, pillow clamped over her head,_ All night with this! I don't care if they're having any luck hunting the wolf at night, it's rude to keep people up with their hunting!_

"OH MY GOD! IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!!" Jim's scream echoed from outside, "GET IT!"

"Okay, this is getting really annoying!" Kairi threw her pillow away and sat up, looking exhausted, "Captain, can't we just go and ask them to be-,"

Axe was fast asleep, snoring like crazy.

Kairi fell off the bed, her leg twitching.

_How in the world can he sleep through this?!_

* * *

Axe yawned loudly as he stretched, his hair a complete mess thanks to bed-head, "I FEEL GREAT! KAIRI, WAKE UP! TIME FOR A NEW-," he stopped in mid-sentence, noticing his nakama was out of her bed, "...day...?" he slipped out of bed and headed for the door, but as he moved, he saw that Kairi was laying on the floor, looking ragged.

He crouched down, Man, she looks terrible. _Must've had a nightmare or something, why else would she have stayed up the whole night? Aw, I don't have the heart to wake her..._ he noticed her pillow nearby and slipped it under her head while he pulled the covers off her bed and draped them over her.

"Sleep tight, Holy Knight," Axe rose and entered the bathroom. As he sat down to do his stuff, a thought popped in his mind.

"Sleep tight, Holy Knight...HEY, THAT RHYMED!"

After getting dressed, Axe entered the main room of the inn and sat down at a table, "Awright, time for some breakfast!" he raised his arms, a grin on his face, "BRING ON THE FOOD!"

Nothing happened.

"Okay, let's try this again...," he took a deep breath and smiled again, "BRING ON THE FOOOOOOOD!"

Again, nothing happened.

Axe looked around to find that the place was empty, "The hell...?" he darted over to the counter and saw no one there, "Aw, must've gone to buy food...those bastard mercs ate most of the stock," he picked his ear, "I'll try another place today,"

With that, he left the inn.

Sometime later, Kairi woke up, got dressed and headed out as well. As soon as she opened the door to the outside, she let out a terrified scream. There, hanging in front of her, was a large, dead, black wolf and holding the dead wolf was Jim of the merc group.

"Check this out, ain't it a beauty?!" Jim lowered the carcass, "Nearly got me last night, but man we kicked it ass and showed it whose boss! You okay, girl?"

Kairi was too freaked to say anything.

* * *

The village was in an uproar at the death of the wolf beast. The three mercenaries paraded their kill around town like a trophy while the villagers cheered them on. Axe had to admit, the wolf was pretty big, easily capable of taking down a villager or two at the same time, so it must've taken a little while to take down. He was pretty impressed.

When the chief asked the heroes of the village to say something, Indora had something to say alright, however it wasn't something anyone wanted to hear.

"We thank you for your kind praises, villagers of Kohaku, we are proud of our victory last night. However, there is bad news this day!" Indora shouted over the masses, "You're still in danger!"

The villagers went silent almost instantly.

"All this time, you've been in fear of a lone wolf, a beast that hides in the forests and steals life at night. However, we have evidence that there is more than one wolf out there!" the large man pointed to the treeline, "We have seen many tracks, far more than there should be, even for a single wolf!" he raised the dead wolf high, "This may not look like it, but this is a young wolf, and it is much smaller than the leader of the wolves! There are more, and because blood has been shed, the others will attack tonight!"

That sent them into a panic.

Kairi turned to Axe, "There's more of them out there?!"

Axe glanced at her, then looked back at the mercs, "I suppose so,"

"We have talked to the Chief and we have promised that we would kill all of these beasts. However, our services come at a price!" Indora continued, "You don't need to worry about that right, all you have to do is staying inside at night while we do our jobs. The payment will be paid when the job is finished, so just stay out of our way!"

"Man, for an asshole, he can be polie and direct when he wants to be,"

Kairi and Axe turned to see the innkeeper standing behind them, a sore look on her face.

"What's up?"

"Something's not right here...," she murmured, holding her chin, "The village has had its troubles with wolf attacks, that is true, but this is the first time since I've moved here that I've heard anything about a whole pack of wolves...,"

"Well, you _are_ relatively new, I'm sure it just wasn't mentioned to you, yet?"

"Maybe, but still...," she looked around, "I have to go take care of some business, you two. I'll meet you back at the inn tonight before the sun goes down,"

Before either of them could say anything, she disappeared into the crowd.

Kairi turned to Axe, "What was that about?"

"Why you asking me? I don't know anything,"

Nah, too easy...I'll get him next time, Kairi turned away, but quickly turned back when a thought popped back into her head, "Axe, you never did tell me where you went to the other day,"

* * *

"This is where you went off to?" Kairi stared at the old, abandoned home in front of them, "Why'd you come here?"

"Just checking it out, really," Axe hopped onto the front steps, "C'mon, it's okay to look inside, there's no one here,"

Kairi sighed and shook her head as she followed him inside, "Just because there's no one here, that doesn't mean you can just enter all willy-nilly, Axe,"

"Willy-nilly?" Axe stared at her, a stupid grin on his face, "Where the hell did you get that?!"

"Shaddup," Kairi looked around, "So, what's the story here, why is this place left to rot like this?"

Axe quickly retold her the story that the innkeeper told him.

Startled, Kairi around again, "How horrible!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Axe folded his arms and leaned against the wall, "I don't know about a giant wolf-beast going around killing people, Kairi, but I do think that something attacks this village and kills people. Whatever's out there, it's got this village and it's people scared so much, they had to hire mercenaries to get rid of it,"

"If you don't think it's wolves," Kairi tilted her head, "Then what was with their kill earlier?"

"I don't know, but-,"

"What are you two doing in here?"

The two pirates jumped and turned their heads to see a boy standing in the front doorway. He looked about Kairi's height and age, wore torn clothing, had a head of long, shaggy brown hair and Axe thought he caught a glimpse of gold light underneath the clothes. Looking closer, he saw a large, nasty scar on the boy's throat.

"What are you two doing here?" the boy repeated, sounding a bit angry, "This place is deserted, you shouldn't be here!"

Kairi turned to Axe, "Told you," she hissed before turning back to the boy, "I'm very sorry, but my idiot friend here said it was alright-,"

"Well, it's not," the boy cut her off, "You shouldn't be here, you gotta get outta here, now!"

"Alright, alright," Kairi said quickly and grabbed her friend's arm, dragging him out of the home, "Please, we meant no trouble!"

As he was dragged off, Axe craned his neck around and watched as the boy mov earound the old home. He stopped Kairi and pushed her into a bush.

"Hey, what the-MMPH!" Axe's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh!" Axe nodded to the house, "Be quiet!"

"Mmm?" Kairi turned and watched as the boy left the building, looked around and ran back inside the woods nearby, "Hmm?"

Axe released her, "That's interesting...,"

"Why is he going in there, doesn't he know that's dangerous?! It's one thing with something big and nasty out there, but with those mercs gunning down everything that moves-,"

"I get the feeling that he knows the danger already," Axe turned to her, "I saw this big scar on his neck, like something attacked him,"

"What?! We gotta go after him, he might be hurt!" Kairi rose from the bush, but Axe pulled her back down, "Hey!"

"It's an old scar, a few years at least," Axe explained, "I think that kid knows what's out there...,"

"Then why is he going into the woods?!"

Axe looked back at the treeline where the boy ran into.

"I think he ran inside because he has no other choice,"

Kairi blinked, confused, "Huh?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we gotta find the mercs and let them know to be careful!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: After a while, I finally updated Origin. Hope you guys enjoyed this, because it took me awhile to think up these OC mercs and everything.**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Axe: She was right, there _was_ something wrong about these guys...**

**Indora: If you can't pay, then we'll just help ourselves to what we want!**

**??: There's only _one_ monster on this island...**

**Kairi: This isn't good, we gotta help them!**

**Beast Within  
**

**??: You don't know what's it like...having to go through that, year after year!**


	13. Beast Within

**Beast Within**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.  
**

* * *

_What were those two strangers doing there? It's bad enough I have to deal with those three intruders, I have to deal with two more strangers snooping around the house...!_

The boy with the wicked scar and shaggy brown hair darted through the forest, jumping over wood and small creeks, which he had memorized years before.

_I wish they'd just leave me alone!_

Hearing voices approach the area, the boy ducked into a giant knothole in a large, thick tree nearby. He knew this place well, he had hidden himself in it many times in the past. It served him well, and it was going to serve him again. Poking his head just above the rim of the knothole, the boy watched as the two strangers from the house stop a short distance away.

_Them again? I thought they'd be at the village by now...who are these two, and what do they want? Are they working with the ones shooting up my forest?!_

"C'mon, Captain, what are you thinking, I know you're hiding something from me?" the black-haired female demanded, putting her hands on her hips, "Spill,"

The male turned to her and crossed his arms, "That innkeeper back in the village...,"

"What about her?"

"She was right, there is something about these guys," Axe said, referring to the mercs from before, "Don't tell me you didn't get a bad vibe from them earlier?"

"Well...,"

"Exactly!" Axe nodded, "Listen, she's right. I got a gut feeling those guys are up to something...,"

"What are you talking about?"

Axe rubbed his chin, "Don't you find it even a little odd, that while this village has been terrorized by a wolf-creature for so long, three outsiders just happen to show up and take care of the problem overnight?"

"Maybe they're just good at their job? You saw Indora's hide on his back!" Kairi's face turned into confusion, "I thought you wanted to warn them about something...?"

He shook his head, "No...no, something's not right here, I can feel it in my gut-,"

"Are you sure that's not hunger, because I've seen how often you eat...?"

Axe shot Kairi a glare, "I'm serious, Kairi. There is something really wrong here, and we have to find out what it is before something worse happens,"

"What's worse then a wolf tearing people to shreds?"

"Hell, I dunno, I was just saying...," Axe rubbed the bridge of his nose, "...look. The village is in trouble, and before we leave we have to find out what is going on with the mercenaries. Doesn't your God say something about helping out your fellow man or something?"

"You been reading my Bible?"

"Oh, don't get mad, I had nothing else to do on the boat ride to the East Blue...,"

The two strangers left the area, still talking about the mercenaries and the hidden threat on the horizon, while the boy climbed out of the knothole in the tree and watched them walk off.

_You shouldn't get involved with this island... _he reached up and felt the scar on his neck,_ You'll get hurt.  
_

* * *

"This is not what we agreed on, mercenary!"

Indora chuckled as he sat in front of the village chief, his feet planted on the table between them. Outside, his two companions were going through the village, taking whatever they wanted as payment for their services.

"You said you'd pay us for the trouble-,"

"This isn't _payment_, this is _robbery_!"

"Maybe to you," Indora pointed at him with a thick finger, "But the deal was we get rid of the wolves around here and we get paid for our troubles-,"

"You've only killed one wolf!"

"If you can't pay, then we'll just help ourselves to what we want! If you got a problem with that," Indora slowly rose from the seat, gripping his axe, "We can always settle this like men?"

The village chief just glared daggers at him.

"Good ossan, very good," Indora chuckled, planting his axe over his shoulder, "If you can't pay with money, we'll pay with food, clothes, anything we like and if you have a problem with that, we can go a few rounds and see who wins and who loses?"

Silence filled the meeting hall.

"So glad you see it our way," Indora turned and headed towards the door, "We'll be finished by tonight. Flint will give you a list of what we'd like when we return, so have that ready or else you're in a lot of trouble, you old bastard,"

With that, Indora left the meeting hall and the chief was left alone to regret his decision to bring in these warriors-for-hire.

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

"Kairi, don't you read stories?"

"Not very often, what being a Holy Knight and a priestess...,"

Axe helped his First Mate onto the deck of the mercenaries small ship, "Listen, whenever there's something bad going on, or when there are suspicious people around, they're always hiding stuff at their hideout! In this case, if there's anything to prove my gut feeling, it'll be here on the ship,"

"And if it's not?"

"I just hope we can get out of here before they come back to kill us for trespassing,"

Kairi stared at him.

"What?"

She shook her head and looked around the boat, "Okay, so where do we start looking?"

Axe planted a hand on her shoulder, "How's about you check their cabins, and I'll check below deck?" he suggested.

"I dunno...," Kairi bit her lip.

"Okay, how about I check below deck and you check the cabins?"

She nodded, "_That_ will work," she started to make her way to the rooms when she stopped, realizing she had just been duped, "Hey!" she turned around to scold her captain, but he was already out of sight, having made his way below deck as she thought things over.

"God, if you're ever in a smiting mood...," she rubbed her temple, "Oy vey,"

As Kairi checked the mercenaries room above, Axe snooped around below deck. He didn't know if she had found anything, since they had just begun their search, but he sure found something interesting.

Carcasses.

Plenty of animal carcasses stashed in about half of the ship's cargo area, and most of them appeared to be large wolves.

_Seems like this isn't the only place where they've been hunting animals for a living..._ he looked at a nearby carcass, whose head was missing most of it's form, probably due to a gunshot from one of the two gun-toting mercs, Flint and Jim, _Nasty!_

"Captain!"

Axe turned his head to see Kairi running down the stairs, "What is it, something wrong?"

Kairi shook her head and held up a bunch of papers, "No, but I found something you may wanna see!"

"What is that?" Axe asked, glancing at the papers.

She thrust them towards him, "They keep records about their jobs, as well as personal notes about each one,".

"Is that so?" Axe grabbed the papers and leafed through them, nodding as he skimmed through the documents, "Why am I not surprised?"

"We have to tell them, we have to show this to the villagers!"

"Got that right," Axe stuffed the papers into his pocket and grabbed the nearly headless wolf carcass nearby, "Might come in handy...c'mon, let's get out of here,"

* * *

"We are so lost,"

"We're not lost,"

"Yes, we are,"

"No, we're not,"

"Yes, we are!"

"No, we're not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!" Axe came to a halt, dropped the wolf carcass and turned to Kairi, "We are not lost, Kairi!"

The swords woman waved her arms around the thick forest they were in, "We've been wandering around these woods for twenty minutes at least, and you won't stop-,"

"Why should I stop?" Axe demanded, "Should I stop and ask for directions to the village? Brilliant idea!" he looked around and stomped over to a large mushroom patch, "Excuse me, Fungi Family, would you happen to know where the village is from here?"

Kairi frowned as he turned around to face her.

"Looks like they won't help us, Kairi, you want me to ask the chipmunks and squirrels next?"

The First Mate just rolled her eyes at him, "What is with you today, Captain?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before, you wanna go off and warn the mercs to be careful, then all of a sudden you get a bad feeling about them and after going through their stuff, you wanna head back to the village to warn them!" she shook her head, "You keep going into different moods and missions, I don't know what to make of it,"

Axe shrugged, grinning, "What can I say, I'm complex?"

"Or an idiot," Kairi muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"For two people, you certainly make a lot of noise...,"

The two treasure hunters turned their heads to see the boy from before sitting on a large boulder nearby, looking straight at them.

"Oh, it's you," Kairi waved at him, "Maybe you can help us, we're lost and we need-,"

"You shouldn't be lost in these woods," the boy cut her off, "It's dangerous,"

"Yes, we know," Kairi nodded, "We're aware of the situation with monsters living in these woods, but-,"

"There's only one monster on this island," the boy cut her off again, shifting on the rock. Axe noticed him touching the scar on his neck.

The leader cleared his throat, "Yes, we know there's only one monster here, and his name is Indora,"

The boy looked at him, "He's a monster...?"

"Well, sure! He's a bad guy, and he's about to screw around with the village!" Kairi looked around, "But we need to find our way back from here, or else we won't be able to help!"

"Help?" the boy tilted his head, "Why help the village?"

Kairi blinked, surprised by that question, "What do you mean?"

The boy slid off the rock and dusted himself off as he landed near them, "I asked 'Why help the village?', I don't see why you would,"

Axe and Kairi exchanged glances.

"Well, for one thing, it's the right thing to do, helping villages when one can," Kairi said slowly.

"But you're not part of the village, so why?"

"Why?" the former Knight crossed her arms, "Why? The only 'why' question I wanna know the answer to is why you're sounding like you don't want to help the village you belong to?"

The boy shook his head, "I'm not part of the village,"

"...what? Wait a minute, who are you, anyway?"

"A kid,"

Axe groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Okay, you know what, we're kinda low on time here, so if you're not gonna cut us some slack and help us get back to the village, I'm gonna pound on you, then head back to the village,"

The boy looked at him for a moment, then looked back at Kairi, "My name is Toby. Toby Dicey. You happy now?"

"Well, actually-,"

"Yes, we're happy we know something at least," Kairi cut her captain off, "But I'd also like to know what you not being part of the village? I mean, you'd have to be to live on this island, but you're-,"

"Kairi,"

She turned to Axe, "I'm talking, don't interrupt, it's rude!"

"Kairi!" Axe glanced at her, "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Huh? Figured out what?"

The young treasure hunter pointed to the boy, "You're that kid, aren't you? The kid who disappeared seven years ago!"

Toby only stared at him while Kairi's face became shocked.

"What?" she looked at the boy, then back at her leader, "Wait, when did you-?"

"Back when we first met him," he shrugged, "It was kinda easy to figure out, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out like I did,"

Kairi's eye twitched, "Well, you mind explaining to me what's going on?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to do so," Axe cleared his throat and turned to Toby, "Seven years ago, you were bitten by a wild animal while looking for your father, who was the best hunter in the village, and because of that, you got sick as well as that scar on your neck,"

Toby touched the scar gently, his eyes having a distant look in them.

"After that night seven years ago, you were dragged away by a wild animal again, but instead of bleeding to death, you managed to survive somehow and you've been living in the forest ever since!" Axe scracted his head, "Though, I'm not sure how this explains why you're asking why one should help the village, or why you haven't been living with the villagers after all this time...,"

Toby closed his eyes and chuckled a little, "You're a smart one, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm no genius, but I do manage to piece the simple things together...,"

Kairi raised her hand, "I'm sorry to intrude on this, and I'm glad to know who this boy is and I'm also glad to know he's still alive after all this time and all, but the village...? Remember, the village that we need to get to and warn?"

"I don't know what you wanted to warn them against, but," Toby pointed to something in the sky, behind them, "I think you're too late,"

Kairi and Axe turned to see smoke rising into the air above the treelines.

"They're torching the village?!" Axe stared, "But...that doesn't make any sense!" he pulled the papers from his pocket and looked at them, "It just doesn't!"

"This isn't good, we gotta help them!" Kairi urged, turning to the other two, "We have to!"

Toby sat down, "I don't have to do anything. If you two strangers want to go and save the village from whatever's befallen it, then go ahead, it's got nothing to do with me,"

Kairi glared at him, "That's your village, Toby, how could you-?"

"It's not my village anymore!" Toby snapped, "It stopped being my village years ago, so it can burn to the ground and all of them can just die for all I care!"

"I...I can't believe you just said that!" Kairi turned to Axe, "Captain, you hear that?"

Axe glanced at Toby, then nodded, "Aye, I heard him, Kairi,"

"Well?! What are you gonna do about it?!"

"...nothing,"

"WHAT?!"

Axe turned and started to head for the village, "We can't force someone to do what they don't wish to do, Kairi. C'mon, if he doesn't want to help, then he doesn't have to help. You and I, however, are the ones who want to help, so we have to,"

"But, Captain!"

"But nothing, Kairi, now c'mon!"

The First Mate stood there, stammering, not believing what she had just witnessed. After a few moments, she turned and slapped Toby hard across the face.

"Coward! You won't even fight for your home...," she shook her head, anger showing as clear as day.

The young boy just sat there, his cheek burning as Kairi ran off after her Captain.

The former Holy Knight quickly caught up with him, her anger still showing.

"Guess it's just you and me, Captain," she muttered, "Looks like we're alone on this one,"

"Seems like it," Axe adjusted the large weapon on his back, "Still, two is better than none,"

"I suppose...,"

Toby watched the two strangers disappear from sight, then raised his hand and felt his burning cheek where he got slapped just a short time before.

_You think you know everything, don't you? You think that it could be so easy to go back to the place I called home, the place where my family lived until that night? This is why I don't care for strangers, or even the familiar villagers of Kohaku, you have no idea what I have gone through, what I have endured, what I have suffered since that night!_

He lowered his arm and looked at it as it began to change. Wincing, Toby watched as the arm grew larger and thick, dark, coarse hair quickly grew from beneath his flesh. Moments later, he winced again as his limb returned to it's normal, less hairy state of form.

_You don't know what it's like...having to go through that, year after year!_

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, that chapter's FINALLY done with. -rubs eyes- I had some troubles with this chapter more than once, so I'm sorry if it's not what you expected, but I did what I could to make it work. A bit confusing, perhaps, but it'll be revealed fully in the next few chapters or so.**

**On the next chapter of Secret Origin...**

**Indora: Dammit, it didn't have to be like this! Oh well, can't be helped.**

**Axe: Kairi, get everyone you can find to safety, I'm gonna go after that big guy!**

**Kairi: All this for money...it just sickens me!**

**Flint: Way of the world. You learn fast or die.**

**Save Kohaku Village!**

**Toby: This isn't even their village, why are they fighting for it?**


	14. Save Kohaku Village!

**Save Kohaku Village!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, Wolfen-Ways owns both Kairi Lumina and Toby Dicey.**

* * *

"Jim, you damned idiot,"

The camouflage wearing mercenary turned to his female partner, "What? Flint, what's wrong?"

Flint sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Can't you control yourself for _one_ job? It's bad enough you keep shooting at any wild animal that crosses our paths," she lowered her hand and looked out at the group of burning buildings of Kohaku village, "Can't you control this little habit, you pyromaniac?"

"Hehehehe...fire...fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire!" Jim bounced in place a giddy look spreading on his face, "Burn it, burn everything to the ground!"

A short ways away, Indora watched the burning carnage, a vein throbbing on his forehead as he listened to the terrified screaming of the innocent villagers that ran all around the village, either trying to pull their belongings from the burning buildings or trying to douse the flames with buckets of water.

"Dammit, it wasn't supposed to be like this!" he muttered, the vein throbbing in his head, "Oh well, can't be helped," he looked over his shoulder to see the village chief, staring in absolute horror at what was happening around them, "See what happens when you don't pay up?"

"You...monsters...!"

"Call us what you will," Indora shrugged, "Still gonna pay up one way or another,"

_I just wish Jim waited until we had our payment before he let that habit of his out of the hidey hole that is his mind..._

* * *

"Oh dear God in Heaven...,"

Axe and Kairi had just entered the village's limits when they saw the burning buildings that lay in front of them. Axe tried to keep a calm face while Kairi couldn't help but gasp, her hands flying to her mouth in shock as they watched people run around, screaming in panic and terror.

"Looks like these mercs are playing hardball," Axe cracked his neck, "Alright, if they want that, then we can play, too, huh?"

Kairi didn't answer him.

He turned, saw that she was too shocked to speak, and grimaced, _She's been living on that island for so long, she doesn't know a lot about how the real world works, about what anyone is capable of...dammit!_ he grabbed her shoulders, looking right into her wide eyes.

"Kairi, listen to me. Kairi!"

The First Mate broke out of her trance and stared at him, "A-Axe...they're...e-everyone's...!"

"I know, Kairi, I know, but this is why we're here, okay?" he said soothingly, "This is rough, I understand, you're not used to reality of what people can and will for their own desires, but you have to keep yourself together, alright?" he tightened his grip, "People need our help right now, and if you cannot focus, you won't be able to help out at all!"

Kairi swallowed hard, "Al-alright...I'll focus,"

"You sure you can?"

"Y-Yeah..yeah, I'm sure,"

"Good," Axe let go of her and backed away, his hand going for his weapon, "Kairi, get everyone you find to safety! I'm gonna go after that big guy!"

Kairi nodded, still not believing what she was witnessing, "Wait, where am I supposed to take them?!"

"I don't know, but you'll think of something!" Axe turned and bolted down the road, his mind set on finding Indora.

She had been given her orders, but Kairi was still shaken up. However, she knew what she had to do and did her best to put her feelings aside and began her own mission.

* * *

Just beyond the treeline of the...his forest, Toby watched the village burn. He watched as the timber that created homes, small shops and storage buildings were licked by the orange-red flames. The fire danced around the whole village as a plume of black smoke wafted high into the air above him. There was a day where he would go in there and help the others, but since one particular night, he was no longer part of the village, and because of that, the village was no longer part of his life or his concern.

Toby found himself tracing the scar on his neck again. That one part of his flesh was a permanent reminder that both pain and loss can come at anytime, anywhere and in any form.

_I suffered seven years ago, and now it seems it's the village's time to suffer...I guess there's some higher force that just doesn't like this island..._

* * *

"Hurry! Before the roof caves in!"

Coughing and feeling the intense heat of the flames, Kairi bolted from one of the burning buildings, carrying a couple of children under her arms as she fled. She barely made it in time, as the roof collapsed inward, destroying the interior of the building just seconds after she passed the threshold. Kairi looked back at the flaming wreckage and thanked her God that she and the children she had just saved were safe.

She handed the two kids over to their hysteric parents, "They've inhaled a lot of smoke, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem," she panted, "You must get out of here, head to the forest, you should be safer there!"

"Safe?!" the mother repeated, looking horrified, "Don't you know what's out there?!"

Kairi glared at her, "If you ask me, risking an encounter with an animal is a lot safer than dealing with not only a group of villains like the ones who torched this place, or the inferno that they caused! Now, for the children's sake, get out of here!"

Not having time to argue with the young woman, the two parents began running to the edge of the forest.

Four innocents down, a lot more to go... Kairi closed her eyes, Okay, I can't lose focus here...I gotta get everyone I can to safety!

"Enjoying the scenery?"

Kairi opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see Jim Bo standing a short distance behind her, a crazed smile on his face. She scowled when she saw that look and turned around all the way to face him, drawing _Heaven's Savior_ out as she did so.

"Why did you do this?" she demanded, referring to the fiery carnage around her, "These people did nothing except ask for your services, but you torch their homes to the ground! Among other things...," she added the last part with a growl.

"Other things?"

She nodded, "We saw the animals and papers on your ship. Piece of advice, never keep incriminating evidence laying around where anyone can find them!"

"Ahh...I see," Jim nodded slowly, understanding what she was talking about, "You know what we did, hm?"

"Yes, and I think it's despicable! You may do some honest work here and there, but from the notes I've seen, you scam people out of their money whenever you get the chance! These people needed help with a wolf in the woods, and you just use dead animal carcasses in your store-room to jack up your rates!"

Jim shrugged, "Hey, what can I say, times are hard? We're not exactly bounty hunters, no one really pays us for big-time work, pirates are going around taking all the good stuff, and the Marines are all too stiff to work with. The only thing we want is a relatively way to make some money,"

Kairi shook her head, "All of this...," she looked at the buildings and listened to people screaming as their cries for help echoed around, "All of this for money...it just sickens me!"

"Oh, does it now? Well, allow me to help you get over it!" Jim reached for his guns.

I don't think so! Kairi disappeared in a blur and a few moments later, she appeared a short distance behind Jim, holding her rapier tightly in her hands.

Jim spun around, "What the hell was that?!"

_"Sphere of Heaven - Moon, Will of Sacred Vows,"_ **(1)** Kairi said quietly, rising to full height.

Just as he was about to ask her what she had just muttered, Jim stopped abruptly, blood spurting out of a new wound. Surprised, he looked down to see a decent sized hole in his gut, blood already oozing from the wound.

"W-What?!"

"I didn't think I'd use a Sphere technique so soon on my journey," Kairi turned to face him again, her rapier dripping a little blood, "Don't worry, you won't die from that. It's a personal code of mine that while I may fight with a sword...," she raised her blade a little, "I would _never_ kill my enemy...never ever, not even in self-defense,"

Jim looked at her for a moment, holding his side, then broke out into a smile.

"Never kill, eh, kid?" his hand moved for one of his many fire-arms, "That's too bad, because in this world, it's kill or be killed!" he pulled out a large pistol and aimed it right at her, pulling the hammer back, "See ya in the next life!"

_BAM_

* * *

Axe came to a halt after hearing the gunshot. He looked back the way her came, "Kairi...!"

* * *

"N-No...way...!" Jim stood there stunned, his eyes wide as saucers. He had just shot at the young girl with the rapier as both payback for the wound she gave him, and to keep her mouth shut so they wouldn't be found out after this job was over, and while he expected her to drop dead with a bullet in her chest...she didn't.

Instead, she stood behind him again, staring ahead as Jim not only received another wound from her sword, but all the straps connecting his holsters of guns were cut and each one of his holsters fell to the ground around his feet.

"You want to try again?" Kairi said so quietly that Jim barely heard her, "I'll guarantee that I won't kill you, but I can't guarantee I'll give you a greater injury this time around,"

Jim's hand shook, as did the only gun he actually had on him.

"I am merciful, you've witnessed this already, so I will I offer you this proposal: Leave the village and never return, or wait until my captain comes back and let him deal with you,"

The mercenary was quiet for a moment, then he lowered his gun and looked back at her. To her surprise, he had that stupid grin on his face again.

"If you got it, take it!"

"Wha-?" Kairi was cut off when a sharp pain suddenly came to her shoulder. Startled and in pain, Kairi stumbled a bit and dropped her sword before looking at her shoulder to see a fresh bullet hole. Smoke rose from the hole in her shoulder and blood dribbled down her arm because of it. This attack hed taken her by surprise so much, she was disarmed and disoriented at the same time.

"Where...where did...that come from?!" she grasped her shoulder, gritting her teeth as blood oozed between her fingers.

Jim laughed and rammed an elbow into her back, sending the young treasure hunter to the ground with a yelp.

"Thank you, Flint!" the mercenary called out loudly, "Owe you one! This little witch almost had me, if you can believe it!" he planted a booted foot on Kairi's neck and began to press down, "You know, normally, I'd kill anyone who injured either my pride or my body, but you're a pretty little thing...maybe we'll patch you up and sell you in the slave market, hm? I bet we could get a good price for a fiesty chick like you?"

Kairi just glared up at him.

"You're hurt and disarmed, which isn't bad, but it can always be better...," he pressed down harder, "C'mon, girl, go to sleep, huh? Go to sleep...,"

The swords woman continued to glare at him, but the boot on her throat began to cut off her air supply and because of that, she was beginning to black out. Jim just stood there, bleeding from his non-lethal wounds until the young girl passed out and lay unconscious on the street. Satisfied, he removed his boot and nodded, proud of his work.

With that done, Jim looked around at the burning buildings on either side of the street.

"I got to shoot stuff, burn stuff and now we got someone to sell for a little extra cash," he laughed, despite his injuries, "It's a good day!"

As he stood there, Jim heard loud footsteps coming from behind him.

"Hey, Boss," he greeted, not even turning around, "Don't worry, I got something for us, so even if we can't get the payment here, we should be able to get a little with her, and-," he stopped when he heard a loud growl, "Boss?" he tilted his head back, and when he saw what was behind him, he almost shit himself.

"You're...not...Indora...,"

* * *

At a distance, Flint watched in horror as some...thing...picked Jim clean off the street and tear into him.

Though she had the thing in the sights of her rifle, she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger of her weapon. She just watched as Jim was thrown around like a rag doll, his blood spraying everywhere before the thing snapped her partner's neck and threw him into nearest blaze.

Once done, the thing picked up the injured and unconscious interloper and with surprising speed, darted from the village and into the forest.

Flint lowered her rifle, her hands shaking violently.

"The legends...were true!" she gulped, "Shit...! The legends were actually true!"

* * *

Kairi was safe from a fiery demise in the village, but she still had a nasty wound to take care of. After gathering some of the medicinal herbs around the area, Toby knelt down and began to patch her up as best as he could. He was no doctor, but he had learned that some of the plants around his forest had medicinal properties and thanks to his years in the woods and the lessons he learned in the past seven years, he had been able to survive for as long as he had so far.

_I don't understand...why did I do that?_ he wondered as he chewed on a plant, _They aren't friends of mine, they're complete strangers, so why did I save her?_ he plucked the moist, chewed up plant from his mouth and gently placed it into the bullet hole.

Kairi winced, but didn't wake up.

_That'll stop any infection as well as the blood loss, but now I just have to dress and clean the wound..._ Toby looked around for a cloth, but when he didn't find any, he just tore two large strips from his already torn shirt and used the first one to clean the blood away as best he could, and then he used the second one to cover the bullet hole.

_It's not perfect, but it'll have to do for now..._ Toby backed away and stared at the unconscious warrior, curiosity growing with every passing second, _This isn't even their village, so why are they fighting for it? Hell, I'm not even a part of this village anymore, but I did that for her... _he tugged at his hair,_ Why'd I do that?!_

"...Axe...,"

Toby looked up at Kairi, who was muttering something as she lay against the tree she was propped up on. The boy with shaggy hair and torn clothes stared at her for a bit and listened to things that she muttered here and there. Her friend, the guy with the big axe, was still out there, but so were two more of those intruders that tried to do who knows what to her.

After awhile of thought and listening to her random words, Toby cursed under his breath and rose to his feet.

"You'll be safe here," he whispered before turning back to the village, "I must be outta my frickiin' mind!"

With that, Toby left Kairi alone to rest and to find her friend.

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, that chapter's done! This one was easier to do than the last one, so yay -claps- hehe...random! Hope you guys liked it!**

**(1) _Sphere of Heaven - Moon, Will of Sacred Vows_: One of Kairi's Nine Sphere's of Heaven techniques, named for the Spheres of Heaven in _Dante's Inferno._ A stealth attack that Kairi initiates by moving at a fast speed. She disappears from sight, leaving the enemy lost. As they search for any sign of her, she can appear from anywhere and lunge at them with her rapier, usually striking them without any sound whatsoever.**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Flint: Jim's dead! He was torn to pieces, Boss, we gotta get the hell out of here!**

**Axe: Oi, Stinky! You and I got business to take care of!**

**Kairi: How'd I get here?**

**Indora: What the hell are you?!**

**Bad Wolf, Big Axes**

**Flint: I'm not gonna die without a fight, you bastards!**


	15. Bad Wolf, Big Axes

**Bad Wolf, Big Axes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--  
**

"BOSS! BOSS!!"

Indora turned away from a distraught village chief to see Flint running towards him, "Ah, Flint! What's...going...," he trailed off when he saw a very disturbed look on her face, "What happened?"

"It's Jim!" Flint panted, tired from the run, "Jim's dead!"

"What?"

"Jim's dead!" she repeated, "He was torn to pieces, Boss, we gotta get the hell outta here!"

Indora scowled, "Calm down, Flint, just cool your heels," he walked up to her, "Now, what happened?"

Flint quickly told him everything that she and Jim did in the short amount of time leading to his death, including his death.

"...and that's what happened!" she finished before holding up a familiar rapier, "I got this, though, the girl dropped it and that thing just left it laying in the street!"

The merc leader snatched _Heaven's Savior_ away from his partner and nodded, "Alright...not a bad blade. This should get a good price," he looked back at Flint, "You said that this thing went into the forest after killing our comrade?"

Flint nodded rapidly.

"Well, then we avoid the forest," Indora tossed the rapier back at her, "Easy as that. We'll avoid that, get our payment from the ossan here, and we'll be on our way,"

"But...but, Jim-!"

"Was unlucky in his way of dying, but it can't be helped," Indora cut her off, "Let's not dwell on that,"

"But-!"

"Flint?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Shut up!" Indora sighed and turned to the chief, "Good help is so hard to find nowadays...anyway, ossan, shall we finally get to business or do I need to find a few people to help persuade you?"

The village chief glared at him, but said nothing.

"Still stubborn, eh?" the big merc shook his head, "I really don't want to rough you up, Ossan, because I'm much stronger and larger than you, a small and brittle fool, I don't want to knock your head off should I backhand ya, so why don't you just pay up before anyone else gets hurt?" he offered just before a large rock clocked him upside the head from behind.

Indora growled and slowly turned his head, his eye twitching as a vein appeared.

"Oi, Stinky!" Axe juggled a few more rocks in his empty hand, "You and I got business to take care of!"

"You again?" Indora turned all the way around, "What business, brat?"

"The business of you scamming and tearing up an innocent village!" Axe caught the remaining rocks and crushed them easily in his hand, letting the bits of rock and dirt fall to the ground.

Indora scoffed, "Oh, kid breaks a couple of dirt clouds, I'm shaking in my boots! The last kid who went against us died," he turned to his remaining comrade, "Flint, show him!"

The dark-skinned woman nodded and held up Kairi's rapier.

Axe's eye twitched ever so slightly, almost undetectable, but Flint caught it.

She smiled, "She was your friend, wasn't she? Now, she's a dead friend and this is ours!" she lowered the rapier, "Just like you will be when the Boss gets done with you!"

"If he wants a fight, he'll have to take us both on!"

Axe turned to see Toby leaping through the nearest wall of fire, landing just a few feet away from him, his body smoking slightly. The young treasure hunter couldn't help but notice fresh blood on his front and hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Fighting, like you said I should," Toby rose to full height, "What, you want me to hang back?"

"After what they've done to Kairi, hell no,"

"Kairi? Oh, she's fine,"

Axe blinked, "Wait, what?"

Toby grinned, "She had a bit of a tough spot with that Jim guy, but I took care of him. She's safe, so don't worry about her,"

Soon, Axe shared that grin, "Guess I owe ya one, then,"

"HOLD UP!"

Both challengers turned to Flint and Indora, the former looking upset.

The dark-skinned woman raised a shaky finger, pointing at Toby, "W-What do you mean that y-you took out Jim?! I saw Jim die, it w-was...," she trailed off when Toby began to convulse, "What the hell?!"

Axe frowned and backed away, "Was just about to ask that...,"

Toby doubled over, grasping his sides as his face was scrunched in pain. Everyone seemed to forget the fires around them, as they watched the young boy scream in agony as his body underwent dramatic changes. His limbs twisted and snapped, he began to grown considerably in size, his face started to grow outward as canine ears and sharp fangs appeared, and thick, coarse fur sprouted all over his body.

The village chief, who had gone completely unnoticed and forgotten by now, stared in shock and horror at what he saw.

"I don't believe it...,"

--

The first thing Kairi saw when she opened her eyes was green. Lots, and lots, of green. As her vision cleared, Axe's First Mate realized that she was sitting against a large tree in the forest somewhere. Frowning, and with a major neckpain, Kairi looked around, confused as she rubbed her neck.

"How'd I get here?" she asked herself in a hoarse whisper, "The last thing I remember was that Jim guy...but that's it,"

As she tried to get up, she felt a sudden sting of pain in her shoulder. Looking down, she saw the bullet wound in her shoulder, and more memories came back.

"I got shot...wait, that means-!" she looked around frantically, but couldn't find her rapier anywhere, "Oh, that's just fantastic! I get shot, I lose my personal treasure, and not only do I have a close call, but I'm suddenly alone in the wounds...," she gingerly touched her wound, "...with a patched up gunshot wound. Did I miss something here!?"

--

Axe gawked at what stood before him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of his very eyes, but at least he wasn't the only one.

Flint let out a small shriek and backed away, "Th-That's the thing that killed Jim! It ripped him apart!"

Indora stared, obviously thrown off, "What the hell are you?!"

"That's what I'd like to know," Axe murmured, "The stories about a wolf creature...?"

"They're true,"

The three humans turned to the village chief, who seemed to have an oddly calm look on his face.

The old man swallowed, "Throughout the history of our island, we've heard many legends about wolves in our forests. We've heard tales of wolves that turn others into their kind, or wolves that lay in secret, watching over us,"

Axe glanced back at Toby, "Oh, you gotta be shitting me...,"

The newly transformed Toby cracked his neck loudly and snorted as he glared at the two mercenaries, "You shouldn't have come here. You have trespassed in my forest, you have burned down the village where I was born, and you have hurt innocent people all for greed and personal gain! Why?"

"Born?" the village chief repeated in a whisper, looking at Toby long and hard, "It can't be!"

"Uhm, 'cause they're the bad guys?" Axe suggested with a slight shrug, "It's kinda in the Bad Guy Handbook...," he stopped and shook his head, "Wait a minute! What was that you were talking about earlier with the 'It's not my village anymore, I'm gonna let it burn because I'm a loser!' ?"

Toby glared at Axe, "I don't remember saying that last part...,"

"Oh, so I paraphrased it, does that _really_ matter right now?"

"He's right! What really matters is that you two freaks pay attention to what's in front of you!"

Both lycanthrope and treasure hunter turned to see Indora gripping his large weapon. Axe sighed and pulled his own weapon in front of him, "You know what's sad, big guy?"

"What's that punk?"

"I got this weapon as a gift. _You_ probably got yours because you're trying to compensate for something,"

Indora's jaw dropped, "Y-You...bastard!" he let out a roar and charged right towards the two of them.

"I'll take care of him, you can handle the leftovers," Axe told Toby just before he charged forward to meet Indora head on.

Toby smiled a wolfish grin as he turned his gaze to a freaked out Flint, who had brought her rifle up, aiming the barrel towards him. Sure enough, she fired a few rounds and each one ripped through Toby, but the beastman just laughed as blood trickled down his body.

"You've got the right idea, however you have the wrong kind of weapon,"

--

Indora had to admit, for a kid his size, Axe was lasting a lot longer than most people did when they fought against him. He was quicker, tougher, and stronger than the others he had battled in the past. There was no way it could be true, but every now and then, he could swear that Axe was smiling in a way that said he was just toying with the brute. However, he knew that couldn't be true, because no one lived after toying with him and he was still breathing.

"You're like the second major bad guy I've faced since I started, and just like the last one...," Axe ducked Indora's axe swipe and threw a hard punch into his gut, not only making the large man gasp in pain, but he made him slide a fair distance along the earth, "...you're all talk and no real power,"

Indora coughed as blood dribbled down his mouth. He wiped his lips and saw the blood staining his flesh, "Only the really strong or abnormal could do this sort of damage to me...," he glared at Axe, "What the hell are you?"

Axe spun his weapon around with one hand hand, a grin on his face, "I'm just a Devil Fruit user,"

"A Devil Fruit user?!" Indora repeated, "What fruit did you eat?!"

"_Kachi Kachi no Mi_," Axe stopped his spinning and rushed Indora again.

--

"Why the fuck won't you die?!" Flint shrieked as she put slug after slug into the advancing beastman, "Why can't I kill you?!"

Toby soon loomed over the frightened mercenary, "Because, it will take more than just bullets to kill me," he grabbed her and lifted her clear off the ground, "You're the one who shot the girl in the shoulder,"

Flint struggled to get loose, "I was just doing my job!"

Toby growled and brought her close to his canine-like face, "Your job is to shoot down innocent people from a distance?!" he tightened his hold on her, making her choke and gag, "This is why I don't like coming out of my forest sanctuary. I come out, and I see all kinds of filth and horrible creatures that would kill one of their own species for money or some other reason. I may kill, yes, but that is to survive!" he raised a hand, showing his curved claws that seemed to gleam in the firelight around them, "You're a threat to these people, and for them to survive, you must die!"

He pulled his claws back, then thrust them towards the helpless mercenary woman, who closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the end of her life coming at her. He was just about to kill her when...

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!"

Instantly, Toby stopped his killing blow and turned back to see Kairi standing a short distance away, panting as if she had just run a marathon. Oddly enough, though he didn't exactly will it, Toby released the mercenary. As soon as she hit the dirt, Flint scrambled away from the bizarre child, who looked straight at Kairi.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came here to fight and maybe find my rapier at the same time! What in the world was that just now?!" she demanded, referring to the beast form and Flint's near-death experience.

Toby scowled, "I was about to kill her,"

"Why?!"

"Because she was trying to kill me," he pointed to the gunshot wounds he had sustained from her, "It was self-defense. Besides, I killed that other mercenary who was hurting you,"

Kairi's eyes widened, "You _killed_ him?!"

"To _save_ you," Toby reasoned, "I don't know why I did it, the problems of the village haven't really been my problems for a loooong time, but then you two come along and here I am, standing in what used to be my birthplace and home, fighting the intruders who set it ablaze. I saved you from who knows what at that bastard's hands, I took you to safety and I treated your injury as best I could," he pointed to her shoulder, "You should've just stayed in the woods,"

"I couldn't do that," Kairi shook her head, "No way,"

Meanwhile, Flint was bolting for cover, _I was just about to die and they're having a conversation like nothing's going on or nothing's wrong at all?! What the hell is wrong with these kids, they can't be normal!_

--

While the other two were having an oddly timed, strangely calm conversation, Axe was still having fun against Indora, who was starting to do something he never did before in a fight.

He began to worry.

_This is not a normal boy! He's not only eaten a Devil Fruit, but that axe of his is real after all! I've almost had my torso cut into by that thing of is and he deflects each one of my attacks! Who the hell is this bastard and how the hell did he get so strong at such a young age?!_

More than he wanted, more than he should've allowed, Indora was so into his thoughts during his fight, he was too slow for a split second and Axe took that moment to destroy Indora's axe with his own. The large man in fur stared in shock as his weapon fell to the ground, smashing into pieces as it hit the dirt. Seconds later, he felt the blade of Axe's weapon against his throat.

"I have no problems with kicking one's ass, or even killing them if it's necessary. I was told that life on these seas would mean that one would have to do somethings that they wouldn't normally do in their lives, but I'm giving you just one chance, Indora. Take whoever you have left on your payroll and leave this island. Leave the island and take your scheming hearts someplace else because they are most certainly not welcome here!"

Indora glared down at the mere child who had his life at his mercy.

"You only have one chance here, Indora, so take it or I'll be forced to end this,"

Without much time to think, Indora came to a decision. He sighed and closed his eyes, "Fine. We'll leave, just let me live," he said quietly, "Please, just let us go,"

Axe looked at him for a bit, nodded and lowered his weapon, "Good choice. Go on, get out of here before I personally and literally kick you off this island!" he turned away, and just as soon as he showed his back, he knew that he shouldn't have made that decision.

Indora lunged at him and wrapped his large, muscular arms around the boy and picked him up, squeezing him more and more with each second.

"Little piece of advice, kid: If you're fighting an enemy, make sure you show no mercy and kill them as quickly as possible before they kill you! That's the...," he paused when he felt his arms not only stop squeezing, but being pushed away, "What the-?!"

"I warned you. I told you to take the chance and leave while you had it, but you chose to try and attack me from behind like a coward...," Axe grunted a little as he pushed Indora's arms outward, loosening the grip the large man had on his body. Soon enough, he was free and out of Indora's grasp, but this time around, he didn't give the large man the chance to attack him again. This time, as soon as he landed on the ground, Axe spun around and pushed off into a hard diagonal leap, his head crashing right into Indora's stomach.

Axe's hard head plus his speed made him a human projectile. The impact he made not only caused Indora's eyes to roll into the back of his head and blood fly out of his mouth, but it made the merc fly through the air so far back, he disappeared past the treeline, plowing into the large wood-covered plants as he flew.

The treasure hunter rubbed his head, wincing, "I'm gonna feel _that_ tomorrow...," he looked around and found the village chief, who was more or less shocked beyond reason. He walked over to the older man and waved a hand in front of his face, "You okay, ossan? Yoohoo...?"

--

After having fled from the village, Flint found herself in the forest, her lungs burning for air and her legs burning from running so much in such a short amount of time. She turned back the way she came and glared, "I'm not gonna die without a fight, you bastards! You hear me?!" she screamed, "I'll come back and finish you all off for Jim!"

A loud crashing sound soon reached her ears and Flint spun around, ready to fight if she needed to, but instead of an opponent, she got her Boss. Indora's unconscious body plowed through the trees in front of her and right into her, knocking her clean off her feet, taking her flying with him. The two mercs flew for just a bit longer before hitting the ground so hard, they created a groove in the earth as they slowed to a stop. Indora was still alive, but still out cold. Flint, however, was also alive, but pinned under the heavy form of her leader. The only part of her that was free was her arm and hand, which were twitching like mad.

--

"I don't believe this, I fight the bad guys and you two talk?!" Axe shook his head as he tossed a certain lost rapier back to it's proper owner.

Kairi caught her weapon and strapped it to her belt, glad to have it back, "Hey, at least we were actually involved, be glad for that!"

Axe rolled his eyes and turned to a newly reverted Toby, "Thanks man, I owe ya one. Personally, I could've taken those two on myself easily, but it's nice to not have to worry about another one while fighting. So I guess I owe you for two, huh? Helping fight and saving Kairi," he held out his hand, "Thanks, Toby,"

Toby, however, didn't take his hand. In fact, he looked very pale and weakened all of a sudden.

"You okay, Toby?"

"You sick, dude?"

Without any warning, Toby fell forward, only to be caught by both treasure hunters.

"Oh shit! Toby!"

"What's wrong with him?!"

--

**Kilnorc: Alright, I thought this chapter over for quite some time and though it's not up to my usual standards for OP fighting, I think I did rather well. I'm sure you all are wondering more about Toby's little condition. That'll be revealed in the next chapter, as well as some other things. Stay tuned folks!**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Chief: I never would've thought the boy who disappeared after the slaughter of his family was the monster.**

**Toby: My story is not for the faint of heart. I'll be forever cursed unless I can find a way to lift it.**

**Kairi: How dare you! You're treating him like some kind of wild animal!**

**Chief: It may be best if you leave, children. People are a bit...angry.**

**The Lone Wolf**

**Axe: If you're looking for a pack to be with...come with us, Toby.  
**


	16. The Lone Wolf

**The Lone Wolf**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

--

That very night, as the village of Kohaku lay in ashes, the survivors, along with the treasure hunters, took refuge in the very same forest that was feared. Axe and Kairi watched over Toby as he was treated by reluctant members of the village inside a cave. The village chief ordered them to treat him despite his reputation as the monster in their forest. While he was being treated, Axe and Kairi waited outside the large cave to give space to those who treated him. Kairi's injury was acting up again, but Toby was a priority now and there was something with him that neither she or Axe could figure out.

"So, he can take all kinds of bullets as a wolf-man, but when he becomes normal, he almost dies?" Axe chewed his thumb, "I don't get it. I could swear I overheard him tell flint that it would take more than bullets to kill him, so what's going on?"

Kairi shrugged, "He was awfully bloody after we handled those guys, maybe he just got weak after losing so much blood?"

"Maybe, but what I'd like to know is that if you can't kill a guy like him with normal stuff, how can you kill a guy like that?"

"I may have that answer for you,"

Both treasure hunters turned to see the village chief standing nearby, looking at the night sky, and the full moon hanging above them.

The older man coughed a little, "Among the legends of our village, there is one thing that is very common among them all,"

"We already know about the full moon, ossan," Axe pointed to the white orb, "By the way, if the those are true, should we even be out here with him with that out?"

"I don't think we're in any danger," the Chief shook his head, "But as I was saying, there is another common fact among the legends. No matter what the different stories say, they all say that to rid the area of evil wolves, one must use silver in the exorcism. With silver, only then can the evil be destroyed,"

"But Toby's _not_ evil!" Kairi protested, "He's a good guy, we can tell! He saved me, and he helped Axe out by taking Flint!"

"Although, he didn't really fight her, he just kinda scared the shit out of her and let her run off," Axe thought aloud.

The Chief sighed and lowered his head, "I never would've thought the boy who disappeared after the slaughter of his family was the monster. When we found the bloodbath all those years ago, we thought he had died too, but he was just living by himself in the woods for all that time. I can't imagine how lonely it must've been for him all these years...,"

Kairi looked back into the cave mouth, "I can,"

Axe cast a sideglance at her, then looked back up at the moon.

--

A few days after the mercenary incident and after he fainted, Toby was awake and on the mend. Kairi, Axe, the Chief, and a few reluctant villagers visited him for one reason or another, but the ones who stayed were the treasure hunters, the Chief, and their innkeeper friend.

"Still can't believe a kid like you can take so much damage," Axe looked at the blood wounds beneath Toby's bandages, "You're strong, Toby,"

Kairi nodded, "Indeed,"

"I'm just glad he came to help out," the innkeeper said with a smile, "Screw the monster rumors, we got ourselves a hero on the island. Oh, wait," she looked at the other two young ones, "Make that _heroes_,"

Axe turned away, rubbing the back of his head, "Aw, well, I wouldn't say heroes, but...hehehehe...,"

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Great, you gave him an ego," she turned back to Toby, "Looks like you got a good thing with you, Toby. How'd you come by it?"

Toby glared a little.

"Okay, we know the rough story, but please, give us the details," she pleaded, "Pretty please?"

The young lycanthrope looked away, "My story is not for the faint of heart," he murmured, "I'll be forever cursed unless I can find a way to lift it,"

"Won't silver work?"

The Chief shook his head, "It may lift the curse, but it would kill the cursed one in the process, remember?"

"Oh yeah...," Axe shrugged, "Well, make one mistake...c'mon, Toby, what happened?"

-Flashback-

**_Kohaku Village, Seven Years Ago..._**

_"I'll play with you later, Tori!" Toby shouted to the dog, who stared at him with sad eyes, "That's a promise!"_

_The dog, Tori, let out a happy bark, then went back to eating its meat in peace. Toby brushed a lock of his brown hair away from his bright face, opening the door to his home. The smell of dinner filled his nostrils, his mother slaving away over an open fire, a cooking pot in her hands._

_"Soup again, Mommy?" the young boy inquired, his eyes downcast. "I'm tired of having soup every night…"_

_"I know, Toby, but if your father doesn't get back from hunting, I'm afraid that this is all we can have right now," she replied solemnly. Toby's eyes soon lit up, stars seeming to sparkle within the pupils._

_"I'll go look for him, Mommy!" the little boy cried out, racing out the door again towards the forest. The woman shook her head, a small laugh within her throat, "Be careful…!"_

_Soon enough, Toby was in the woods, searching for his father._

_As Toby tried to break through the foliage around him, birds flew overhead, squawking loudly._

_"Daddy!" the boy called out, "Where are you?"_

_Behind him, a low growling stopped him in his tracks._

_"Daddy? Are you playing with me again?" he turned around, but soon found himself face to face with a wolf, snarling at him and snapping it's jaws. Toby tried to run, but his legs felt like they were made of lead. Without thinking, he opened his mouth, a loud scream ringing throughout the entire forest. The wolf sprang at the young boy, pinning him down as it's mouth foamed and eyes glowed brightly. It leaned down, biting the poor boy in the neck. Toby's screams became louder as the wolf continued to bite him. Suddenly, the animal let go, howling in pain. The boy lay very still on the ground, whimpering in pain as a man appeared, standing over him and the dead wolf, which had a hole in its skull.  
_

_"You okay, son?"_

-End flashback-

"Ouch, that's _gotta_ hurt,"

Toby tapped the scar on his neck, "You have_ no_ idea. I remember waking up in the building of the village doctor. After awhile of resting, they came in and told me everything that happened and how serious the wound was. They were all amazed that I was still alive, since a wound like this," he tapped the scar again, "...was supposed to be fatal after so much bloodloss,"

The village chief nodded, "Aye, that's true, lad. Everyone in the village was astounded by the stroke of luck you had, but we were all very happy that you survived the attack,"

"There are days when I wished I died that day," Toby continued, "If I did die that day, I wouldn't have brought such misery to others by living. Since I was released, I noticed changes in myself: I was stronger, I was faster, and I had a greater sense of hearing and smelling. Every now and then, I would black out and lose track of time, but when I came to, I was either alone in the wild, or I was covered in blood with a dead body of someone's pet laying nearby. I didn't know what was going on, but I kept it to myself, I didn't want to scare anybody,"

Axe coughed lightly, "What happened that night? The night you're-?"

"The night I killed my family?" Toby finished for him, "Strangely enough, during the beginnings of my curse, I was able to remember that. It was a full moon night and I wasn't unable to control the transformation. I turned into a wolf and without hesitation, my new body lunged for the only flesh around, which were my pet dog and my parents. I can still...hear...my mother screaming at the top of her lungs. She saw what had happened to me and she begged for me to stop, but I just tore into her. I can remember hearing how her blood sounded as it splashed against the walls and the floor of the house,"

Kairi let out a small gasp, but quickly covered her mouth.

"My dog wasn't a problem for my curse, either. I just snapped his neck and threw him to the floor. My father actually tried to kill me with his rifle, but that failed as well. The bullets just grazed me and I leapt at him. I ripped out his throat and just clawed like a madman into his face. When I was done, I let out a howl, then I bolted outside, deep into the forest, leaving my slaughtered family behind me forever,"

Axe turned to the Chief, "You guys didn't hear the howling?"

The ossan remained silent.

"The next morning, when I came back to my normal body, I slept for hours and hours. When I woke up, I remembered everything that I had done the night before and I was just so horrified, I...I...," he shook his head, "Ever since that day, I've been living in the forest all alone because I'm nothing but a killer and a monster,"

"No, you're not!" Kairi took his hands and looked right into his eyes, "You're not a killer, Toby! You couldn't help yourself, it was the curse! I know you, and there's no way that you could've killed the people you love just like that!"

"You don't know me," Toby pulled his hands away from her, "You barely know me, we only met a few days ago and that was because I revealed myself willingly in the forest,"

"Whether we know you or not, that doesn't matter," Axe said quietly, "What matters that it wasn't your fault, and no matter how many times you tell yourself that it is, you know deep down that Kairi's right about you,"

Toby became silent and looked away from them.

--

The next day, Toby decided he needed exercise to help him heal better, and even though he wasn't sure about stepping out of the cave, he gave in to Kairi's nagging and stepped outside. However, seconds after he did, a large rock flew through the air and clocked him good on the forehead. Yelping, Toby stumbled backward as blood began to dribble down from a fresh cut.

Stunned, Kairi looked to see the group of villagers had formed a mob of sorts and were either holding a sharp rock.

"Get that freak out of here! Get him away from us before he goes wild and tries to eat us!"

"Yeah! Kill him or banish him! Either way, get him away from us before he does any more harm!"

"Because of him, we have no home to go to!"

Angry, Kairi stepped in front of Toby and the villagers, her arms outstretched. She glared at them all, "How dare you! You're treating him like he's some kind of wild animal!"

"That's because he is a wild animal, outsider!"

"He killed our animals!"

"He killed our pets!"

"He could've killed us anytime that he wanted to!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH, DAMMIT!"

The villagers, Toby, and Kairi turned to see Axe, who looked just as angry as Kairi did, if not angrier.

The young treasure hunter approached the groups and turned to Toby, "You gonna be okay?"

"Just a headache..," Toby murmured, hand over his head, "I'll be fine,"

"Good," Axe snapped his head to the villagers, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Yes, he can turn into some kind of monster, but do any of you know what this poor boy has gone through?! What he has suffered for the past seven years?! Most likely, he has killed pets and farm animals on nights of the full moon, but that is not his fault!"

One of the male villagers flipped him off, "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have hired those mercs-,"

"Those mercs were scamming you and you all know it by now!" Axe cut him off abruptly, "It was the mercs who burned your village, your home, not Toby! Toby fought against the mercs, he fought for your...for his hometown and even after he has been wounded by those same mercs, you are wanting him dead because of this misfortune! A piece of advice to all your ignorant, close-minded idiots: Unless you know someone's story, you shouldn't assume you know them just based on their actions or their appearance!" he pointed to Toby, "He has lived alone for seven years, because he was afraid that you would consider him a monster and kill him. Well, by the way I'm seeing you all now, I would say that hiding was his best option!" he stepped forward, pulling his axe off his back, "If any of you, ever, and I mean ever...try to hurt him again, I will show you the real meaning of pain!"

The mob went quiet.

Both Kairi and Axe stared at him, speechless.

_He...he's defending me...!_

_Axe..._

Axe looked at the mob for a bit, snorted, then turned and walked back to Toby and Kairi.

"C'mon, let's take a walk, you two,"

--

"Anyone following us?"

Kairi looked back behind them for a moment, then turned back, "Nope. I think you scared them, Captain,"

"That's good," Axe muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "That was the point,"

As they walked around the forest, the trio were pretty quiet, especially Toby.

I've never had anyone defend me like that before, but then again, these are the only people who know what I can do and haven't tried to kill me and I haven't tried to kill them. What does this mean?

"So, Toby, what's on the horizon for you?"

Toby snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Axe, "W-What?"

"I asked what's on the horizon for you?" Axe repeated, "What're you going to do since everyone knows what you can do and what the monster really is?"

"Oh...," Toby looked down at the ground, watching his bare feet step over the soft dirt, "I...I don't know, really. Besides trying to find a way to lift this curse, I'm not sure what else there is for my life. Not even the wolf spirits told me,"

"Wait, hold on," Axe came to a halt and turned him around to face him, "Wolf spirits?"

Toby nodded, "Yeah, the wolf spirits of this island. When I ran away, they found me and helped me survive. Sure, I had some skills of hunting and stuff from my father-,"

"Which is pretty amazing considering how old you were at the time...,"

"But they're the main reason I'm still around! They showed me safe places to live, outside the village, they showed me great places to hunt and fish for food, and they even told me the whole deal behind my curse. Hell, they even taught me how to fight with a sword!"

Axe glanced at Kairi and his First Mate returned the glance. The two of them looked back at him and started to laugh.

"What's so funny!?"

"Sorry...," Axe tried his best to hold down his laughs, but still let a few chuckles escape, "...but you really expect us to believe that you were raised by a group of wolf spirits? And that they, somethings that were both dead and animals, taught you to fight with a sword?" he shook his head, "I guess all these years without real company will give your mind something to work with. Besides, even if that was true, and I'm not saying it is...where's this sword of yours?"

"In a safe place. In fact, we're very close to it," Toby looked around for a bit, smiled, then ran off to what looked like a burial mound for a small animal.

Axe raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me he buried a sword?"

Kairi shrugged, "Well, dogs bury bones and junk, and if he has any dog traits then...?" she trailed off as the two of them watched Toby dig through the mound, flinging the dirt behind him. Soon and sure enough, Toby pulled something out of the dirt and ran back to the two treasure hunters, holding a long object wrapped in tattered cloth.

"This is mine, a present from the wolf spirits!" Toby removed the cloth to reveal a brown sheath and after pulling that away, he showed them a beautiful looking katana.

Both treasure hunters leaned forward, "Oooh...,"

It was a beautiful sword indeed. The hilt was in the shape of a crescent moon, the handle was wrapped in brown material of some kind, and the blade had a strange, but wonderful appearance to it. It was the normal length of any katana blade, but it had the image of a wolf howling at the moon.

Okay, a bit strange, but it does seem to fit him. Then again, I'm no expert on swords... Axe thought, looking at the blade. As he looked it over, he noticed something dangling on the end of the handle. Looking closer, he saw a large, pearly white fang, no doubt a wolf's fang, hanging from a thin cord that was laced into the handle.

"This is my sword, I call it Black Fang," Toby held up the sword and looked at it longingly, "I received this as a gift and I learned how to use it during my early years in my exile,"

Black Fang? It's got brown all over! Axe looked at the sword a bit longer, then back at the owner, "Why'd you have it buried?"

Toby shrugged, "I love it and all, but I've had no use for it, so I buried it,"

"Ah...makes sense I suppose," Axe scratched his head.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Toby asked them, sheating the sword, "After you leave the island, I mean?"

Axe grinned, "We're on our way to find the legendary pirate treasure, One Piece!"

Toby's eyes bugged out of his head, "ONE PIECE?!"

"You know it?"

"Of course, I know it! I may have been living as a hermit most of my life, but even I know of Gold Roger's treasure! Why are you guys going after it?!"

"Well, unlike most people who are looking for it to be the Pirate King, I'm looking for it to become the World's Greatest Treasure Hunter," Axe said proudly before jerking a thumb to Kairi, "She's coming to make sure I do it,"

Kairi nudged him in the side, though that just resulted in hurting her elbow, "I'm coming for my own dream of ending senseless killing," she confessed, "I figured if he's willing to risk his life for One Piece, I should at least give it a shot. Besides, if I go with him, I can make sure he stays out of trouble,"

Toby looked at the two of them, "Stay out of trouble...yeah," he nodded, "So far you've managed to avoid trouble although a whole village was burned with you guys around,"

"...good point...,"

--

When the trio of young ones returned, they were met with the mob again, looking as sore as ever, but what surprised them was that the Chief and innkeeper were standing at the front of the mob.

"Stay here," Axe held out his arm to Toby, "Kairi?"

"I'll stay with him," Kairi pulled out her rapier, "Don't worry,"

Axe slowly approached the villagers of Kohaku, "What's up, ossan?" he greeted the Chief.

The village Chief cleared his throat, a somber look on his face, "It may be best if you leave, children. People are a bit...angry," he jerked his head backward, motioning to the villagers.

"Well, gee, we'd hate to leave such a great and loving community like this, but we have a problem. We have no way to get off the island, so it seems like we'll have to extend our vacation,"

"Actually, they've already thought of that, young ones,"

-A Short Time Later...-

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, at least we actually have a ride,"

"But can we do it?"

"Three people were able to do it,"

"Numbers really isn't the question the question is do any of us know how to pilot this thing?"

"I know the basics,"

Axe and Kairi looked at the ship that was once used by the mercenaries when they arrived. Looking off to the side, they saw a pile of dead animals and other garbage, which told them it had been cleaned out by the villagers, no doubt the deed was done while they were resting.

"I'm truly sorry to have to do this, children, but for everyone's best interest, it's probably wise for you to leave,"

Both treasure hunters turned to the Chief.

Axe waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, ossan. We're most likely gonna get some treatment like this all the time in the future. With us looking for One Piece, we're gonna be called pirates and not everyone has a love for pirates and what they do, so it's best we get used to the reaction. Hell, this is my second time I've been run off an island," he shot a grin at Kairi, "Ain't that right?"

"Aw, shut up,"

The village Chief gave his final farewell and went back to his people, leaving only the innkeeper and Toby to say goodbye.

"Don't worry about them, kids, the Chief and I know you guys did good for us," she gave them all a hug, even Toby, which surprised him greatly, "Where are you two going now, Axe?"

The leader shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'm not very good with the East Blue Sea area, Kairi and I are originally from the West Blue Sea, so we're in new territory,"

"Hmm...," the innkeeper scratched her cheek in thought, "Well, I'm not entirely sure what things you're wanting to do before going after your dreams, but there are a few places you may want to check out,"

"Oh?"

"Mhm. There's Roguetown, although a lot of people call it Loguetown...,"

"Wait, what?"

"Most people call it Loguetown because they say it's the place where things begin and end. Sort of like a pro-logue and an epi-logue. Got it?"

"Uh-huh, but why do other call it Roguetown?"

"Because it's a hotspot for pirates and other wanted people, and we all know that pirates are Rogues of the Sea," she gave a wink, "Plus, it's the birthplace and the execution site of Gold Roger, the Pirate King,"

Kairi whistled, "Nice...so what's the other place you mentioned?"

"It's a floating restaurant on the sea called the Baratie. It's run by a former pirate, but it's very famous for the high quality of the food that the people make and serve there. You guys should check it out sometime, I bet you'll have a blast there,"

"Thanks for the info...uhm...," Axe smiled awkwardly, "I'm sorry, but I don't think we ever got your name?"

The innkeeper giggled, "Lorene. My name's Lorene,"

Shortly after that, Lorene left as well, leaving the three by themselves in front of the small, waiting vessel.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, hm?" Toby sighed, holding Black Fang over his shoulders, "You guys go on and find what you're looking for,"

"What about you, Toby?" Kairi asked, obviously worried about him now the villagers knew all about him, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Aw, yeah," Toby waved her off, "I'll get by. This lone wolf's gotten by for seven years and he'll get by for another seven, hopefully," he grinned a little, "Maybe in the future, I'll find a group of people like you two, people who'll accept me and become my friends...become my pack, if you will. Until then," he shruged, "I'll just avoid the villagers and do my best to live without killing them, ya know?" he turned and started walking back to his forest, waving as he walked, "Goodbye, you two,"

Kairi glanced at Axe, "Why do I have the feeling you're going to do something?"

"Because you know me so well," Axe grinned, "Hey Toby!" he called out, "TOBY!"

The young lycanthrope stopped and looked back at them, "What?"

"Wanna come with?" Axe yelled.

Toby looked at them for a moment, then turned all the way around, "What'd you say?" he shouted back.

"If you're looking for a pack to be with...come with us, Toby,"

--

_And so, that's how I got both Kairi Lumina and Toby Dicey on my crew of treasure hunters, searching for Roger's great, legendary treasure of One Piece. We left Kohaku that day, but thinking back to that day, I realize that we should've spent a bit more time on learning how to use that boat that we got as a "going away gift"...oh well, we didn't keep it that long._

_A treasure hunter, a (former) Holy Knight and a werewolf with skill in a blade. What an odd crew, hm? But, there were others who were different and had their own dreams. One of which we would meet soon after we left Kohaku, but before we met her, we'd meet a certain pirate who was very sensitive about his big, fat, red nose..._

--

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Kairi: We're lost! I thought you said you knew how to drive this thing?!**

**Axe: When did circuses perform on the open sea?**

**Buggy: You brats think you'll find One Piece? You have no chance in Hell!**

**Mohji: There isn't one animal on this earth that I can't tame.**

**Clowns Are Terrifying**

**Axe: If _this_ oddball's from the Grand Line, I can't imagine who else is out there...**


	17. Clowns Are Terrifying

**Clowns Are Terrifying**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

--

"Just...sit back and here a tale, a tale of a fateful trip, that started from this tropic port aboard this tiny ship. The mate-,"

"Axe,"

"Yeah, Kairi,"

"Do all of us a favor and shut up,"

"But-,"

"Just. Shut. Up,"

Bored out of his skull, Axe lay back on the deck of their small and newly acquired ship, having set sail a few hours ago from Kohaku. It was fun to get out with crewmates of his own and making sure that things were going well, but after a few hours, things got dull rather quickly. A large fish jumped out of the water, wiggled in the air and splashed back down.

"How many fish is that?"

"I dunno, lost count,"

Axe yawned and sat up, stretching, "I knew that not everyday of being a treasure hunter would be exciting, but the first day with the crew?" he shook his head, "Fantastic, just frickin' fantastic!"

"Not only are we bored, but I think we're lost," Kairi muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Toby asked her.

Kairi held up a finger, "One, we have no map. Secondly, I'm pretty sure we're drifting around and around," she shot a light glare at Axe, "We're lost! I thought you said you knew how to drive this thing?!"

Axe scratched his head, "I said I knew the basics, I'm no expert on sailing. If I was, I would be both navigator and captain instead of just a good looking captain with an over-sized weapon!"

Both Toby and Kairi facefaulted, Baka...

"How are you guys feeling, by the way?" Axe asked his new nakama, wanting to change the subject, "Still sting?"

Kairi's hand went to her shoulder while Toby's hands went to the large bandages around his chest.

"My shoulder's healing, I think. It doesn't hurt as much anymore, but I'm no doctor,"

"Same here,"

"Okay, note to self, get a doctor and a navigator ASAP," Axe scratched his chest idly, "Otherwise, we'll be lost and you guys will be covered in so many bullet wounds, you'll look like cheese,"

Toby tilted his head, "What if_ you_ get shot?"

Kairi snorted, "You don't know this guy. He's got really hard skin thanks to the _Kachi Kachi no Mi_,"

"Ooh...," Toby looked at Axe closely, "Interesting...," his eyes moved slightly to the side, seeing something behind his new leader, "Uh, guys?" he raised a finger and pointed towards his sighting, "Who's _that_?"

Kairi and Axe followed his finger to see a large ship in the water a short distance away from them. It was a large, brightly colored ship that seemed to carry a red and white striped tent or two on the deck.

Axe tilted his head, "When did circuses perform on the open seas?"

"A circus?" Kairi's eyes lit up, "Oh, great! I love the circus!"

"You know what the circus is?"

"Hey, I may have been living on the same island all my life up until now, but there were many performer troupes that came and entertained for the children at the church,"

Toby cleared his throat and nodded towards the ship, "Uh, do circus ships usually have cannons and that sort of flag?"

Axe and Kairi looked closer at the ship and indeed found cannons outlining the outer area of the ship. There was at least three or maybe even four masts complete with sails and black flags on top with skulls and crossbones.

_Wait...skull and crossbones?_ Axe squinted at the black flags and saw that they were showing off a skull and crossbones, meaning that this ship was a pirate ship, but for some reason, it had a large, red, round nose, much like a clown's nose on the skull.

"Huh...now, why does _that_ look familiar?"

---

"Axe?"

"Yes, Kairi?"

"I hate you...so much,"

"Aw, you don't mean that,"

It was one thing to spot a pirate ship that looked like a traveling circus troupe, but it was a whole other thing when the people who spotted the ship waved the ship and it's crew over and climbed on board. Because of those actions, suggested by a certain rock-head, the three treasure hunters were now in different situations.

Toby was being pinned down by a giant lion's paw, Kairi was laying on the deck with her arms tied behind her back and her rapier in the hands of a man on a unicycle, and Axe was standing between a large number of pirates and the man who he believe to be in charge.

Kairi winced as she tested the ropes, "Hate him...,"

"How do you think I feel?" Toby asked, wincing as the lion put pressure down on him, "Watch it furball...!"

"So, what brings three flashy brats like yourselves to the ocean?" the leader of group, a very strange looking man with a big, red, round nose in the middle of his face. He had strange tattoos on his face, and wore bright clothing, much like a clown would. He even had, what Axe could only assume, could be tails of blue hair coming out the sides of his bright orange pirate captain hat.

"Well...," Axe started slowly, "We're just traveling together from island to island and we happened to come across some fine people like yourself," he bowed his head in respect, "If you don't mind me asking, but aren't you the fearsome Buggy the Clown, leader of the Buggy Pirates?"

The clown smiled wickedly, "I see you've heard of me, boy,"

_More like read about him thanks to certain people back home. I'm just glad I remembered his face in time..._ Axe thought to himself as he nodded, "Oh yes, who hasn't heard of the great Buggy the Clown and his terrifying Buggy Pirates?"

Buggy let out a short laugh, "You're either a fan of my work, or you're a liar trying to get into my good graces with flattery...,"

"Oh, I'm just a hunter. Not one for bounties, however," Axe added quickly, seeing Buggy's eyes twitch, "My friends and I...," he waved a hand to his two comrades, "...are mere treasure hunters and we are extremely lucky to have come across such experienced men such as you and your crew, Captain Buggy. Please," he knelt down and bowed his head, "We know that we are no match for your strength and we wouldn't dare challenge you or your men, but allow us to learn from such great masters,"

"Hmm...," Buggy looked at Axe and his other prisoners for a moment before laughing out loud again, "I like you, kid!"

Axe smiled, _Bingo..._

--

Kairi and Toby were amazed at what a few words from Axe's well-protected brain and his silver tongue were able to do for them and their situation. They were freed and also allowed to go around the ship to learn from "the great masters" that occupied Buggy's pirate crew. As they went around, being careful not to anger anyone, Axe had a talk with Buggy while munching on a free meal, telling him what they set out to do.

When Buggy heard they were after Roger's treasure, Buggy nearly choked on his meat rack. Once his throat was cleared, he looked at Axe with a mocking smirk.

"You brats think _you'll_ find One Piece?" he scoffed and shook his head, "You have no chance in Hell! Why are you looking for it anyway?" he leaned forward, "You're not thinking of becoming the Pirate King are you, because that's my future title!"

Axe waved his hands quickly, "Oh, no, I wouldn't dare dream of taking that title! The only thing I want is to find One Piece and to be called the World's Greatest Treasure Hunter, that's all! I wouldn't think of stealing the title of Pirate King from the one man who truly deserves it!"

"You may be dumb enough to go into the Grand Line like you are now," Buggy sat back in his chair and grabbed an apple, "But at least you're smart enough to know not to cross me, especially on my ship," he took a bite of the apple, "Where are you from, kid?"

"I'm from the West Blue, Captain Buggy, so is my First Mate,"

"Who's that, the girl or the other guy?"

"The girl. Her name is Kairi and the other boy is named Toby. While Kairi is my First Mate, Toby is my Second Mate. They're the only ones I have right now, but I hope to get at least a navigator and a doctor before I enter the Grand Line,"

"Smart kid, you're thinking ahead, but during that time, you make sure you earn yourself a reputation and steal a lot of gold!"

_Doesn't this moron remember I'm a treasure hunter and not a pirate?_ Axe sweatdropped, _Honestly!_

"But as for your two Mates, they don't look like much,"

Axe feigned curiosity, "Oh? They don't?"

"Hell no!" Buggy rose from his chair and walked past his guest, "Come on, I'll show you some really flashy guys!"

--

The "really flashy" guys, as Buggy called them, were the man on the unicycle from before and a man who looked like he had an animal costume. Turns out, it was just how he looked naturally, which really surprised the three young adventurers.

"Kids, these are Cabaji and Mohji, my First and Second Mates!" Buggy said with pride as the two men stood before them, "They're the best the world has to offer. Boys, show them what you can do!"

Cabaji the Acrobat, the man on the unicycle, pedaled over to his captain, "Captain Buggy sir, are you sure about these kids?" he asked in a low voice.

"Trust me, Cabaji, I'm an excellent judge of character!" Buggy waved him off, "C'mon, show our guests what you can do!"

The Acrobat glanced at the "guests" and pedaled back over to Mohji, "I don't like this...,"

Mohji glanced at him, "Just roll with it, Cabaji, maybe we'll get something good out of this," he muttered.

"Shut up, Mohji,"

"Show them already!!" Buggy shouted at the two of them, "Mohji, you're my First Mate, you go first!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n Buggy," Mohji turned to the "guests", "I am Mohji the Beast Trainer, and I have an incredible gift!"

Axe raised a hand.

Mohji lost his mojo when he saw that action, "Uh...what, kid?"

"What is your gift?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SHOW YOU!" Mohji screamed, pulling out a whip, "There isn't one animal on this earth that I can't tame. I'll prove it to you this very moment! RICHIE!"

Axe turned to Toby, "Who's Richie?"

Toby shrugged, "Lemme ask Kairi," he turned to the First Mate and was about to ask, when he stopped and they both saw she wasn't next to them anymore, "Hey, where'd she go?"

With everyone looking around, it didn't take them long to find Kairi. Much to everyone's surprise, especially Buggy's, Axe's, Toby's, Cabaji's and Mohji's, Kairi was off to the side of the ship with Richie, who turned out to be the big lion that had Toby pinned earlier. The huge animal was on his back, enjoying the tummy rub that Kairi was giving him.

"Aw, who's a good boy? You are!" Kairi gushed as she moved her arms from side to side, scratching his underbelly, "You're such a good boy, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are! You're just a big, cuddly kitty cat, aren't you?"

"RICHIE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Mohji ran over to them, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM, GIRL!?"

"Just treating him like any cat would want to be treated," Kairi explained as she kept scratching the lion, "I used to have a kitten back home and she always loved her tummy rubbed, just like you, don't you...?" she trailed off and looked at Buggy's nakama, "What was his name again?"

"His name is Richie and he's supposed to be a terrifying lion, not some pussycat!"

Off to the side, Axe, Toby, Buggy and Cabaji watched the event.

Cabaji turned to Buggy, "Who knew that Richie would succumb to that, Captain?"

Axe turned to Toby, "I knew coming on this ship was a good idea,"

"Oh, you did not, shut up!"

--

After about another hour or two with Buggy and his pirates, the three treasure hunters were on their way again. With some words of "wisdom" among other things from "the great Buggy, future Pirate King", the trio were seen off on their borrowed ship with the Buggy Pirates giving them a send-off. As they sailed away on their ship, the young adventurers waved them off, shouting their farewells and everything.

As Buggy's ship shrank in the distance, Axe turned to his crew, "If _this_ oddball's from the Grand Line, I can't imagine who else is out there...,"

Kairi crossed her arms, "I was very surprised. Based off what you told us on the ship, when you had the time, he's supposed to be a cold-blooded pirate who does anything for treasure. How come he didn't kill us?"

"I just boosted his ego," Axe shrugged, "Chances were he'd either be flattered, or he'd be flattered and then kill us,"

Toby and Kairi both facefaulted, Moron...

"You know, I got a very good feeling about this," Axe lay down on the deck, placing his hands behind his head as a smile crossed his face, "From here on, nothing but smooth sailing,"

--

**Kilnorc: Okay, I hope I did this okay. I know Buggy was a cold guy in the canon, but I tried my best to work with that and his ego in this. Hope ya'll liked! I especially enjoyed the Richie/Kairi bit, that was fun to do. Also I realize the title doesn't exactly fit the chapter, I just plucked that title outta my head so...pfft.  
**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Toby: Something smells good...really good!**

**??: Such a beautiful girl! I am at your service!**

**Axe: He's young, but he kicks ass...really well! I like this guy!**

**??: Even kids at your age are after that, huh?**

**The Baratie and the Chefs of Combat**

**Kairi+Toby: YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAT, AXE?!**


	18. The Baratie and the Chefs of Combat

**The Baratie and the Chefs of Combat**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

--

_After we met up with Buggy the Clown and his own pirate crew, the others and I came across the Baratie. We had heard that the food there was fantastic and that it was run by a former pirate, so we were excited...or at least I was. The thought of running into a pirate who cooked food for a living now really intrigued me, as well as whoever might be working under him. Hell, if I was lucky, maybe one of his people would join us, as well as learn something from him..._

--

"I'm starving...,"

"Kairi, can you pray to God and ask for a buffet?"

"He's my God, Axe, not some magic genie you ask for wishes!"

"...is that a no?"

As the two of them tried not to argue and not starve to death, Toby took a deep breath in an effort to relax and tune them out, but as he inhaled, he caught whiff of something...something delicious. Sitting up, he took a second whiff, then a third, and then a fourth. Hearing their nakama take such deep breaths, Kairi and Axe turned to look at him.

"What're you doing?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Something smells good...," Toby took a deep sniff and a smile soon crossed his face, "_Really_ good! Can't you guys smell that?"

The other two shook their heads, now envious that they didn't have a heightened sense of smell like their lycanthrope friend.

"THERE! THAT'S WHERE IT'S COMING FROM!" Toby suddenly shouted, pointing at something.

"Why is it always Toby who spots something?"

"Shut up and look,"

Once again, following the finger of their friend, the other two treasure hunters saw where the delightful smell was coming from...or so they hoped.

--

It didn't take them long to approach and dock their temporary ship at the source of the delicious smell, which was soon reaching their nostrils when they were close enough. Once docked and secured, the ship's crew stepped off the boat and stood on what they would assume could be the deck of a ship. The three of them took the sights of the building in carefully, looking it over, making sure they didn't miss anything. It was a very large ship, with maybe three or four decks on top of one another. On one end of the boat, there was a very large fish head and on the other end of the boat, there was an equally large fish-tail sticking out.

"Huh...," Toby tilted his head, "I wonder if this is that Baratie place we heard about?"

Axe looked at something that was painted in big, bold letters on the side of the ship.

**BARATIE**

"You know, it just might be, Toby, it just might be,"

Axe took the lead and entered the "fishy" ship (pardon the pun, everyone), with Kairi and Toby in tow. As they entered, they were all greeted with a wonderful sight. Outside, while it looked like a strange kind of giant fish, inside looked like a world-class restaurant. Laying in front of them were a mass of round tables, not only decorated with white tableclothes and diningware, but most of them were occupied by various people, who all seemed to be enjoying different dishes. In the very center of the large room was a spiral staircase that was wrapped around a pillar. After Axe placed his large weapon near the door, they walked further inside the Baratie, the young treasure hunters looked at all the different kinds of food that the patrons were eating and enjoying.

From soups and stews to grilled steaks and fried fish, the different kinds of food really did look great and they couldn't wait to not only try some, but to meet the people who made them. Judging from the food, Axe knew that if he could get one chef from the Baratie to join his crew, the much needed to be filled role of chef would be...well, filled.

"So, what do we do?" Kairi asked in a hushed whisper, "We can't just walk around, staring at people, it's rude!"

"Well, we should at least sit down to try and-,"

A loud scream cut Axe off and the two of them spun around, hands flying for their weapons. It was bad enough when Axe suddenly remembered he left his at the door, but they nearly fell over when they saw Toby crouching on the floor, a steak in his mouth as he tried to take it away from a well dressed man who was trying to eat said steak.

"TOBY!"

"Drop the steak! Bad Toby! Very bad boy, Toby!"

Axe rushed behind Toby, grabbed him around the waist and pulled, "Drop the steak...drop the steak!"

Try as he might though, Toby didn't release the steak.

_Oh c'mon! I'm way stronger than most people, but I can't pry this guy from a piece of meat?! He must be starving! Either that or it's the animal instinct in him...oh, hell, maybe both!_

"What the hell's going on here?!" a loud, gruff voice demanded.

Kairi looked over her shoulder to see a pair of men standing behind her. One was very large with bulky, muscular arms, a head of short, buzzed, green hair, and a somewhat rounded face that was partially covered with a black beard. The second man was noticeably shorter and actually looked much more like a normal human being: he wore a chef's hat, had a darker skin tone, brown hair poking out from under the chef's hat and a pair of small sunglasses. Despite their different appearances, the one thing these two had in common besides obviously being part of the help at the Baratie, was that they looked pretty tough. People one shouldn't make angry.

The larger man looked down at Kairi, "I asked you what was going on!" he barked.

"We didn't mean anything, honestly!" Kairi's hands flew up in a pleading gesture, "We were just looking around and-,"

"Waiter!" the man who was fighting with Toby interrupted her, "These hoodlums have interrupted our meal and this one is trying to steal my food right off the top of my plate! I demand you two do something!"

Ignoring Kairi's pleas, the two workers approached Axe and Toby.

"Drop it, brat," the bigger man ordered, "Now!"

Axe grinned nervously, "L-Look, I'm just trying to help him let go! If you could just give me a hand...!"

"How about a foot!" a new voice came. A blur flew past both the men and the next thing that Toby and Axe could see was a foot just before it rammed right into Toby's chest. Seconds later, such incredible force exploded from the kick and sent both lycanthrope and Devil Fruit user flying through the air until they broke through the front door, crashing onto the porch just outside. Kairi gawked at what she had seen, then looked for the source of the power that just sent her friends flying.

It was a boy. A boy about fourteen years old, Axe's age, somewhat taller than most boys his age would be, with blonde hair that covered his left eye. He wore a black suit with button up jacket and had a lit cigarette in his fingers.

"If you're hungry, sit down and wait for someone to come for your order, just don't go stealing food from the other customers!" the boy said coolly before turning around. As he did, he caught sight of Kairi and almost immediately the cool attitude went out of the building and it was soon replaced with a love-struck look on his face. He dashed over and grabbed Kairi's hand, a smile and a light blush appearing on his face.

"Such a beautiful girl! I am at your service!" he gently kissed her hand, "I am Sanji, and may I ask for your name, my angel?"

"Um...," Kairi blinked a few times, surprised at the current turn of events, "K-Kairi...my name's Kairi Lumina," she raised her free hand and pointed at her friends through the new hole in the door, "Those two you just kicked? They're my friends...,"

Outside, Toby and Axe lay on the porch, on the brink of unconsciousness after what had just happened to them.

_That...that was some...some kick..._ the two of them thought at the same time _...ow..._

--

"He didn't know...,"

"He kicked me in the chest!"

"And I felt it! I felt it! Through Toby!"

Kairi sighed as she toyed with her food a bit with her plate. After Sanji had kicked her friends out of the restaurant and after telling him and the other two workers what had really happened, Kairi was able to get them a table as well as a meal on the house for the misunderstanding. However, both Axe and Toby weren't able to enjoy the free food. Mostly because Toby's pain from the gunshot wounds came back after Sanji kicked him in the chest. They had to redress the older bandages when they started bleeding again and Kairi gave Sanji a scolding for doing that, but both Toby and Axe knew that wouldn't change anything.

Axe was _very_ impressed with Sanji. He was fourteen, just like he was, and just like him, he had inhuman strength, especially behind those kicks of his. When he had kicked Toby, Axe actually felt the kick through Toby and even then, he had a sore spot on his usually hard body. As he tried to eat and enjoy his free meal, Axe watched Sanji go around the Baratie, going back and forth either carrying orders or empty plates that needed to be washed for the next customers.

_He's young and he kicks ass...really well!_ Axe rubbed his chin, watching Sanji work, _I like this guy!_

"Axe? What're you doing, looking at him like that?" Kairi asked quietly.

"Maybe he's got a crush on the waiter or something," Toby snickered.

Axe snapped his head, his face bright red and a vein throbbing on his forehead, "Oh, ha ha, _very_ funny! For your information, I was thinking that Sanji would be perfect for our crew!"

"I'll admit, he's strong," Toby winced, rubbing his chest, "I'm just glad the Chief got those bullets out of my chest before we left, otherwise I'd probably be dead instead of eating right now,"

Kairi reached over and patted his shoulder, "Well, honestly, Captain, it's up to you. Whatever you decide, we're behind you a hundred percent," she frowned a little, "Though if he does join, we should set some ground rules and tell him that I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now,"

"Aw, but you look _so_ cute together!"

"Shaddup," Kairi stuck out her tongue, "Anyway, what are we going to do now, Axe? After we're done here-,"

"After we get Sanji to join our crew,"

"Whatever. After we're done here, what are we going to do?"

Axe scratched his chin in thought, "Good question. I suppose we should get a ship we picked out ourselves," he glanced out a nearby window to see their borrowed vessel just sitting there, "Plus we need more people before going into the Grand Line, so I suppose we should go to Roguetown,"

"Why Roguetown?" Toby asked, tearing at a piece of his own steak, "What's there?"

"Well, I don't know from personal experience, but I do know from reading the books back home, that Roguetown is a necessary pit stop for people like us and unlike us," Axe began to explain, "It's a huge city with plenty of stores and stuff, so we should at least be able to stock up on supplies and if we're lucky, get our own ship and a few crewmates there!"

"Axe?"

"Yeah, Kairi?"

"When Lorene told us about Roguetown at Kohaku, why didn't you say anything like this then? Why'd you look like a clueless idiot?"

Toby snickered and went back to his steak.

"I was excited about getting out of there and with a possible new crewmate!" Axe planted his hand on Toby's head, making the lycanthrope growl a little, "But back to the matter at hand, I think we should head to Roguetown next,"

Kairi nodded, "Okay. One problem,"

"Wassat?"

"To get all the stuff we need and maybe hire a few more people, we're going to need money, right?"

"Of course,"

"Well, where are we going to get the money?"

Axe opened his mouth to answer, but was at a loss for words. He slowly closed his jaw and drummed the table, "That's a damn fine question, Kairi, a damn fine question indeed,"

Toby swallowed his meat and let out a loud "ah!" before patting his stomach, "Kinda makes you wish One Piece was in the East Blue, huh?"

"One Piece?" a gruff voice asked from behind Axe, "Even kids at your age are after that, huh?"

Axe leaned his head back and looked up to see an older man, probably older than his own father, standing over him. This guy was the weirdest looking one at the restaurant so far: he wore a huge chef hat, one so big it almost touched the ceiling, and he had a very, very long moustache that to stick out on both sides of him.

"Who the hell are you, ossan?" Axe asked him.

Moments later, he regretted that.

Within a blink of an eye, Axe plowed through not only his chair, but the floor underneath as well.

"AXE!" Kairi and Toby shot to their feet after seeing their leader get slammed into the floor by an old man and his...peg leg?

The old man lifted his peg leg and leaned forward, looking down at the young hunter, "Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders, kid?"

"Ow...," Axe slowly sat up, holding his face, "I dunno, didn't you're mama tell you not to kick people for no good reason?"

And again, Axe found himself being kicked, but this time, he flew across the restaurant again.

"STOP MAKING HIM MAD ENOUGH TO KICK YOU!" his nakama shouted over the startled cries of the customers.

--

"Ow...,"

"Hold still,"

"Ow!"

"I said hold still, baka!"

Axe winced as he was looked over by the kid from before, Sanji, after getting kicked a few times around the restaurant by the old man. Surprisingly enough, the old man was able to give him one hell of a beating, plus a decent collection of bruises that had already appeared on various parts of his body.

"Piece of advice: don't piss off Zeff," Sanji warned him as he placed ice over the bruising, "Same with me, Patty, Carne, and just about every other chef on this boat,"

"Thanks for the tip, but I gotta ask...why?"

"Because when you piss off the cooks, some of us tend to get violent," Sanji explained, taking a seat against the wall next to Axe, "We may not look it, but we can fight! Hell, we can defend this place with just ourselves,"

"Defend it? From what?"

Sanji shrugged, "Anything or anyone, really. Most of the cooks here were either too rough that they got fired from their old jobs, or they're former pirates like Zeff,"

Former pirate? Axe turned his head, "That old guy was a pirate?"

"Yeah. Used to be known by 'Red Leg Zeff' because he only used his legs and feet in combat,"

"Why? And how does that explain the nickname?"

"He was a chef then, just like he is now, and we have this code that as cooks, we cannot allow to get our hands damaged in combat, so we use our feet. Zeff and I are the only ones who use our feet to hurt people,"

"Yeah, no shit," Axe rubbed the sore spot, "But that doesn't explain the nickname, still?"

"He was called 'Red Leg Zeff' because of the fact that his boots, after the fighting was done, they were covered with the blood of the people he fought,"

Axe stared at him, "Whoa...,"

"Mhm,"

At that moment, an idea popped into Axe's head.

"Say, Sanji, mind if I ask you a favor?"

"Hell no, I'm not gonna do you a favor, we just met!"

"Aw c'mon, please?"

--

"YOU'RE GONNA DO _WHAT_, AXE?!"

Axe winced and covered his ears after Kairi and Toby finished screaming in them. He had spent a short while talking to Sanji and after some rough patches with him and Zeff, his idea looked like it was going to work, but he just had to tell his nakama about it first so they could understand.

"I'm not gonna do anything, we're-," he pointed to himself, then the two others, "...are gonna be staying here awhile,"

"Why?" Kairi asked, looking confused, "I don't understand, I thought we were going to go to Roguetown?"

"Oh, we are, but there are some things here I have to do,"

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing," he pulled up his shirt to show off the bruises, "Heal. Same with you two. With the three of us in the conditions we're in, we might not make it long out there. Besides, the owner said I need to work off the damages I made earlier,"

"He and Sanji kicked you! You didn't do anything!"

"True, but you try explaining that to Zeff," Axe shrugged, "Listen, it's no big deal. We'll stay for awhile, I'll talk to Sanji about joining us, we'll all heal up, maybe earn some cash along the way for our journey, and as a bonus, I think I can convince them to teach me how to kick like that!"

As Axe retreated back to the insides of the floating eatery, Kairi and Toby were left to contemplate the fate that their captain had just set for them.

"He says he's doing it for us...,"

"Mhm,"

"But I get the feeling he's doing it to learn how to kick like that,"

"Yep...,"

"..."

"..."

"Toby?"

"Yeah, Kairi?"

"...Axe is an idiot, isn't he?"

"A _big_ one,"

--

**Kilnorc: Alright, this chapter's done! I hope ya'll liked, I tried to get them all into character and everything.**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Kairi: Well, at least our time here is well spent. We're both on the mend.**

**Sanji: Where she come from?**

**Axe: First the little girl and now a chick who can't pay? I like Zeff's way of thinking, but how does it make money if no one can pay?**

**Toby: How can she lift that thing? Does she have a Devil Fruit or something?!**

**Sunny Trouble**

**??: Damn, I probably shouldn't have stolen those maps...oh well, can't be helped now.**


	19. Sunny Trouble

**Sunny Trouble  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

--

_The three of us stayed at the Baratie for...what was it, weeks or months? Strange, I don't exactly remember most of the time. I suppose with all the stuff in my life, I tend to forget the minor details of other events in my life. Well, the time spent isn't exactly important._

_What is important is that while we stayed, my crew and I healed, ate some of the best food, I got to know Sanji and Zeff, I even got to learn how to use Red Leg a little bit, and during our stay, we met two new people. One of these people would become the youngest member of the well-known Death Root mercenary crew and the other one...well...you all will find out soon enough._

--

As the sun began to set behind the horizon, Kairi lowered the shoulder part of her shirt to see a scar, more like a bump, where she was shot back in Kohaku. Nodding, she pulled the shoulder up and stretched, "Well, at least our time here is well spent. We're both on the mend," she winced a little, "Shoulder still stings a little, but at least the bullet hole's healed up,"

"When are we gonna leave, already? We spent enough time here, I'm getting bored and I'm getting tired of looking at all the great food without eating!"

Kairi smiled at Toby's whines, "You mean you're getting tired of looking at the great food and not being able to swipe them off people's plates? I tell you, Zeff and the others really knocked some manners into you, Toby,"

The werewolf rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed of the room the three of them shared on the residential level of the Baratie, "Think they knocked some things out of place, too. I can't believe for a guy his age, who is also missing his foot, can still kick like that!"

"I was too, but I was also surprised to hear his and Sanji's story," she sat down next to Toby and looked up at the ceiling, "A feared pirate cook raids a boy's ship, the boy nearly gets himself killed for attacking him but then gets knocked into the sea, and that same pirate dives in after him and sacrifices his own leg to save the boy, and then he gives all his food to the boy while he starves until they're rescued!" she shook her head, "I tell you, I know not all pirates are bad, but that is one of the best examples of good-natured pirates I've ever heard in my life,"

"Yeah," Toby nodded slowly, "Some guys, huh? I do hope he gets Sanji on our crew, he's great!" he cast a side-glance at her and grinned, "I think he likes you,"

"Oh, be quiet, he likes every woman that walks through the door of the restaurant,"

Toby chuckled, "Good point. But still, it'd be great to have him on the crew,"

"If not him, then at least someone that works here. I really don't want Patty or Carne though," Kairi shook her head, "Patty insults you without knowing it and Carne...well, I dunno, both he and Patty just throw me off,"

"I know what you mean,"

--

"Damn old fart...I offer to help and he's working me like a damn dog...Sanji's the permanent help, why does he get less than me?!" Axe mumbled under his breath as he wiped the empty tables clean with a rag.

The floating restaurant had closed, and his friends were in their ship, taking in a break while Axe stayed and helped out around the eatery. As he cursed old man Zeff out, he caught sight of something from the corner of his eye. There, standing in the doorway of the Baratie, was a small girl. She looked pretty young and those big eyes of hers were filled of fear.

Axe put the rag over his shoulder and walked over to her, bending down to her level, "Hey kid, I'm Axe, what's your name?" he asked nicely.

The girl looked at him fearfully, "Penny," she said in a quiet voice.

"Well, Penny, I'm sorry but we're closed right now, so why don't you go ahead and wait-," Axe started, reaching over to usher her out the door. But before his hand even touched her shoulder, the girl shrieked and ran by him into the eatery.

"Dammit!" Axe rose his feet, scanning for the tiny intruder, "Sanji, Help me!"

The tall blonde sea-chef walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands off with a towel, "Forget it, Axe, if you try and get out training today-,"

"Shut the hell up and help me catch that girl!"

Immediately, Sanji's face changed from his normal look, to a love-stricken look, "A lady?! Where?" he asked, looking around.

Axe growled, "A girl, Sanji, not a lady, a little girl!" he caught sight of the big eyes and pointed to them, "She's right there!"

Following his finger, Sanji saw the small child, "Where she come from?"

"I don't know exactly, but my first guess would be from two people who had sex!" Axe hissed, "I dunno, man, I was cleaning tables and she was standing right the doorway!"

Sanji walked over to the child and looked kindly at her, "Hey there, I'm Sanji. Would you like something to eat?"

After what looked like moments of thinking, the girl picked up a nearby plate and smacked Sanji right in the face, and took off running into the kitchen.

"AHHH! PERVERT!"

Axe fell to the floor, snickering loudly while Sanji glared at him, rubbing his face.

"What's so damn funny?!"

"Even small children can tell you're a pervert!"

"Shut up, get off your ass, and help me get before the old shit finds her!"

Stifling the remaining laughs, Axe got to his feet and followed Sanji into the kitchen. As soon as they passed through the doors, they caught sight of the small girl looking up at the intimidating figure of Chef Zeff.. Clearing his throat, Axe walked over to the duo, "Sorry, boss, we'll get her out of here for ya,"

Before he even had a chance to take hold of the girl's shoulders, Axe, as well as Sanji went flying through the air and straight into the nearest wall. Sanji was used to this, so it was easier for him to get out than Axe.

"What the hell was that for, old man?!"

Axe pulled his head out just in time to see the girl run up and kick Sanji in the shin before hiding behind Zeff again.

The old chef crossed his arms, glaring at the two young men, "This is my grand-niece Penny...she'll be staying here for awhile,"

**_That night..._**

"Wow, Zeff has a niece?"

"Apparenlty," Axe rubbed his neck, "Damn, why does he always kick?"

"You know why, stop asking that question!" Sanji snapped as he lit a cigarette, "But I'm just as surprised as Kairi-san is here, over the years I've been with Zeff, he's never mentioned a relative," he took a drag and exhaled, "Wonder why she's staying with us?"

Axe shrugged, "I don't know, I ain't a mind-reader!"

"Alright, boys, calm down," Kairi sat down between them, "The point to this whole thing is that Zeff has a relative who is staying here for who knows how long. Now, Captain," she turned to Axe, "Toby and I are healed, you've learned some of Zeff's fighting style, and we even got some cash. When are we leaving?"

"Hmm, soon, I'd say. Since we pretty much accomplished every goal we had here, I guess...," he shrugged, "The earliest we could do is tomorrow, and the latest is by the end of the week. Sanji," he turned to the chef, "Last chance, man, you wanna come or not,"

"No. I got better things to do," Sanji took another drag, "Besides, with the kid here, I'm probably gonna have to keep an eye on her,"

"Why you?"

Sanji scoffed, "Out of the cooks here, I'm the youngest and the most kid friendly. Can you imagine Patty or Carne babysitting Penny?"

Axe winced as the mental image made itself known, "I see what you mean. She'd be horrifically scarred for life,"

"Damn straight,"

---

Axe's prediction was more or less true. The last day of the week had come and they hadn't left the Baratie yet. So, after that day's business hours, he and the other two would be off on their journey once again. They had enjoyed the lengthy vacation and recuperation, but they really needed to get back on the open sea in hopes of finding One Piece.

That day was a normal day, like any other day. People came in, they ordered, they ate, they paid and then they left. Kairi helped watch over Penny that week while Axe and Sanji worked, and Toby still tried to steal food from other people's plates, despite Kairi's belief about him learning his lesson thanks to Zeff's peg leg upside his head most of the time.

As he helped out in the kitchen, gathering food on a serving tray, Axe heard a loud shouting come from the eating place downstairs. By the sound of it, it was Patty and Carne again. Axe shook his head, placed the last plate of food on the tray and began the walk downstairs to serve the food. As he walked down the spiral staircase, he caught sight of what Patty and Carne were screaming about. They were both standing at a table where a single young woman was sitting, a couple of empty plates stacked onto each other, and the woman picking out her teeth with a toothpick.

After delivering the food to the people who asked for it, Axe was able to look back and get a better look of the woman who was making Patty and Carne so angry.

One word.

Hot.

_Very _hot.

Okay, maybe two words.

She had a head of long, beautiful blonde hair, a pair of light blue eyes, and from what he could see of her body that wasn't hidden by the table, she was even hotter than he thought at first glance.

"Hey, Patty! Carne!" Axe slowly made his way over to the two workers, "What's going on here?"

Before the two had a chance to answer, the young woman plucked the toothpick out of her teeth and pointed at them.

"I barely finish my meal and these two ...gentlemen...come up and harass me,"

Axe shot a glance at the others.

Patty scoffed, "She ate and she says she doesn't have any money on her! She expects to just sit there and eat for free!"

The woman shrugged, "I can't help it if I'm low on money, big boy, it's just bad luck,"

_First the little girl and now a chick who can't pay? I like Zeff's way of thinking, but how does it make money if no one can pay? _Axe shook his head and reached into his pocket, "How much does she owe?" he asked.

Carne handed him the bill.

"Alright, no biggie," Axe pulled out a wad of cash and paid the tab with his own pocket money, "Your meal's on me, Miss...?"

"Ripley," she gave a wink, making him suddenly blush, "Arden Ripley, but you can just call me Ripley if you want to, honey,"

Axe stared at her, feeling his face get even redder, then turned back and cleared his throat, "Uh...I'm taking my break now...," he hissed before heading back to the staircase. Patty, Carne and Ripley watched him leave.

"What the hell's gotten into him?"

"Kids...,"

_Such a sweetheart..._ Ripley smiled and began to check her teeth again for any bits leftover, _About time I run into a nice guy._

--

"So, you just paid for her bill?" Kairi asked after Axe told her and Toby about the freeloader, "It's a nice gesture, Axe, but that's our money to get started again,"

"I know! I know!" Axe tugged at his hair, "But she was _so_ hot! I'm a fourteen year old boy, Kairi, I don't expect you to understand what it means to see a hot girl and just...," he snapped his fingers, "Really, I don't expect you to. Unless...you know...you were...?"

Kairi threw her boot at his head again, "No, I'm not like that, Axe,"

Axe rubbed his face, "I was just making sure,"

"Well, I know what Axe means," Toby muttered as he sat down on the floor and began to scratch his head with one of his feet like a dog, "I saw her, too. I thought the same thing, but not as long as he did,"

"How come?"

Toby paused in his scratching, "Because, I noticed what she had behind the chair,"

"Which was...?"

"A huge hammer-looking thing," Toby lowered his foot, "It looked like it was about almost as tall as her or just as tall. It's got a big metal head on the end with a hook on one end and a flat part on the other end. How can she lift that thing? Does she have a Devli Fruit or something?!"

Axe shrugged, "I'm not a mind reader, but by your description, it sounds like she's carrying a war-hammer,"

"How do you-?" Kairi stopped in mid-sentence and shook her head, "Right, you read, of course,"

"I wonder how Sanji's gonna behave when he sees her?"

"Why do you keep asking questions to which you already know the answers?"

"I dunno...fun, I guess,"

"Seriously?"

"I dunno...,"

--

As the evening rolled around, the sun hanging low in the air, Axe and his friends were prepping their boat for departure, their destination Roguetown. With some help from the cooks, they had a steady supply of food, some money from working and even a map that would get them from the Baratie to Roguetown. During the prepping, Axe tried desperately to convince Sanji to join up, but all he got were repeated "no's" and kicks from the young chef.

Muttering under his breath and rubbing his face, Axe took one last walk through the Baratie, so he wouldn't remember the temporary workplace/home that he and the others had during the beginning of their journey together. As he wandered around, he noticed that Penny was tailing him, so he came to a halt and turned around, hands on his hips.

"You'd make a very bad stalker, kid,"

Penny tilted her head, "What's a stalker?"

"Uh...someone who loves women,"

"Like Sanji?"

Axe thought for a moment, then nodded, "yeah, like Sanji,"

"So, Sanji's a pervert and a stalker?"

The treasure hunter tried his best to keep from laughing, "Y-Yeah, he is," he bent down to her level, "Why're you following me, Penny?"

"I wanted to say goodbye," Penny said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, really?"

She nodded, "Yes,"

"Well, then," Axe rose to his feet, walked over to her and picked her up into a hug, surprising her greatly, "Goodbye, Penny. You be good for Uncle Zeff, okay? If Patty or Carne give you any trouble, tell Sanji right away and he'll kick their asses for ya, okay?"

Sniffling, the little girl nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm gonna miss you, Axe. I'm gonna miss you and the others,"

_Strange how well she likes us after spending short time with her..._ Axe patted her on the back, "How about we go find them and you can say goodbye to them yourself? Sound good, Penny?"

Again, she nodded and broke out of the hug, smiling from ear to ear.

"There's a smile," Axe chuckled just before a loud noise was heard below, followed by panicked screams.

_That doesn't sound like the usual screams of shock when Sanji deals out with a bad customer...what the hell's going on?_

"C'mon, Penny, let's go see what's up. Stay close to me, alright?"

"Okay,"

--

When the two of them hit the kitchen level, they saw a couple of the chefs standing on the stairwell, looking down at something on the lower level. As they got closer, one of them turned, spotted them and waved at them frantically.

Something's wrong... Axe set Penny down, "Go find a shady spot, kid. Stay up here until one of us calls for you, okay?"

With a quick nod and no argument, Penny bolted for some cover.

With her safe, Axe walked to the chefs, "What's going on?"

The one who signaled him earlier nodded to the lower level, "It started out as another payment problem. That woman whose meal you paid for? She ordered a new meal, but guess what?"

"She didn't pay," Axe sighed, "Great. Is that what's wrong?"

The chef shook his head, "No. The real problem came a little bit later. These pirate bastards came onboard and burst in, demanding free food and cash, but when the leader saw the freeloader, he about lost it and face went red! I couldn't make out some of the words he said, but we all know he's got some beef or something to do with her,"

"Alright," Axe shoved him out of the way and started to make his way down, "Watch Penny, make sure she's okay,"

"Yeah, good plan since I don't wanna die by Zeff's foot,"

Axe quickly walked down the stairs and onto the eating level. There was Ripley, Toby, Kairi, Sanji, the others and then there was the considerably large force of pirates standing in the front of the restaurant, giving everyone the evil eye. The leader, a man with a few teeth missing (at least a few), barely glanced at Axe before turning his gaze back to Ripley.

"It's time that you pay back what you did, bitch! Our trip was cut back because of you, and don't think I've forgotten what you did to my face!" he pointed to his teeth.

_Must've hit him good with that hammer of hers...I'm surprised he's still alive..._ Axe noticed his weapon against the wall behind the pirate,_ Alright, guess I'll have to do hand to hand in this fight._

"Damn, I probably shouldn't have stolen those maps," Ripley sighed and shook her head, "...oh well, can't be helped now,"

"Hand the girl over, along with every bit of food and money this place has and we might leave without spilling blood!" the leader barked as multiple subordinates aimed their guns at the workers and patrons (who were looking very scared right now), "Now!"

Sanji lit a cigarette and stepped forward, "It's not nice to point a gun at a lady, shithead,"

"It's also not nice to come in and demand food like that," Axe added, placing his hands in his pockets, "Say please,"

The leader of the pirates glared daggers at him, "Shut your mouth brat!"

"Nah, don't feel like it," Axe turned to face his nakama, "You guys worried about me?"

"No," the two of them said at once.

"Good, watch out for the customers, would ya?" Axe turned back to the invaders, "Pal, you just entered the wrong place," he cracked his knuckles.

"You know, I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for this," Ripley pulled her hammer out and spun it around with one hand, which was impressive for the size and weight of the weapon, "Ossan,"

Zeff looked at her, "What?"

"If I take out this trash, can I have a free meal?"

Patty and Carne glared at her, "YOU MEAN THE SECOND ONE YOU'VE HAD TODAY?!"

Zeff shrugged and took a seat on an empty table, "Do what you want, kid,"

"Thanks, ossan," Ripley stopped her spinning and gripped her hammer with both hands, "Alright, boyos, you've met _Titan's Fist_ once before...ready to meet him again?"

"What kind of gentlemen would I be to let such a beautiful woman take on a group of assholes by herself?" Sanji dropped his spent cigarette and ground his foot on it, killing the flame.

Axe grinned, "Don't think you're getting all the fun, blondie,"

The leader of the pirates glared at the three challengers, "You ignorant brats! Don't you know who we are?!"

"Nope,"

"Don't know, don't give a shit,"

Ripley chuckled, "I like you boys. These guys are the Grudge Pirates, and that asshole yelling at the top of his lungs is Ivan, the leader,"

"Grudge Pirates?"

"Yeah, they hold grudges against anyone who crosses them,"

"Ah...well, one point for original name, minus one point for a stupid reason,"

"GET THEM!!"

--

**Kilnorc: Man, this chapter was long! Hope ya'll liked!**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Axe: Wow...she's strong _and_ tough!**

**Ripley: Oh, I stole some stuff to help my cartography.**

**Kairi: Without Sanji, I guess we're going out now, huh?**

**Ripley: What is it you kids want to do with your lives?**

**Ripley's Dream! Strength Behind the Hammer!**

**Axe: HOLY CRAP! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS FANTASTIC!!**


	20. Strength Behind the Hammer!

**Ripley's Dream! Strength Behind the Hammer!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**--**

"_Bone Crush!_"

Loud screams of pain and the sounds of bone cracking echoed through the Baratie as a handful of Grudge Pirates were sent flying through the wall after Ripley swung her war hammer hard into them. Axe, Sanji and about everyone else in the restaurant stared at what she had just done. They also watched as she received a few grazings from various weapons of the pirates, but kept going.

"Wow...she's strong and tough!" Axe gawked, "Awesome...,"

"Don't just stand there, you shithead, help her out!" Sanji rushed at the nearest Grudge Pirate, "_Flanchet!_"

Axe winced as Sanji's foot collided with the pirate's stomach, "Ouch...oh well, I can beat that!" he ran at full speed towards a large group of the pirates, screaming at the top of his lungs like a madman. While Sanji and Ripley fought off the numbers they were facing, Axe plowed into his own group and with his strength and momentum, he managed to bulldoze them right out of the Baratie, sending some of them to the porch and the rest into the ocean.

Ivan stared at what was happening to his crew, "What the hell is this?! You're just kids, you can't be this strong!"

"Says who?" Axe grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air as the others were just finishing up their opponents, "Sanji! Ripley! Which one of you wants to deal with this asshole?"

"I'll have a shot at him," Ripley smiled, gripping her war hammer, "I'd love to finish my business with this asshole. You have a problem with that, honey?" she asked Sanji, giving a small wink.

Sanji smiled like an idiot, "Of course not, Ripley-chan!"

"Good. Set him down, kid,"

Axe lowered Ivan to the ground and backed away, "This should be good,"

Ivan looked around at his fallen comrades as Ripley approached, not believing what he had just seen and what was happening to him right now. He turned to see Ripley standing directly in front of him, twirling her hammer around and around again.

"W-Wait! Maybe, we can reach some kind of deal here!"

"Hmm...," Ripley hummed, as though she was really thinking of it, "Nah, I'd rather do this!" she stopped twirling the hammer around and with one fluid motion, she swung the hammer upward directly into Ivan's groin.

About every male in the restaurant winced and moaned in sympathy for him, but that wasn't the worst bit of Ripley's attack. She did connect with his groin, that was true, however, it wasn't the flat end of the hammer that made contact. The claw/hook end made contact and had not only smashed him there, but it actually broke through his precious bag of family jewels. With a little effort, Ripley pulled her hammer out and watched as Ivan fell over, holding his bleeding area tightly as her hammer dripped blood.

"See what you made me do?"

Axe gulped and turned to Sanji, "Remind me never to piss her off,"

Sanji nodded quickly in silence.

--

"Well, this is gonna be bad publicity for the Baratie," Patty grumbled as he mopped up the blood from the floor, "I can see the newpapers now: Pirate gets fixed by psycho hammer woman!" he shook his head and dipped the mop into a nearby bucket, "I knew she was going to be trouble the first time she couldn't pay!"

Carne, who was helping other cooks fix up the damages looked back at him from over his shoulder, "Hey, at least she helped,"

"Help? We could've taken those bastards ourselves, we're the fighting cooks of Baratie, dammit!"

As the others fixed up the restaurant, Ripley was enjoying a complimentary victory mug of alcohol. She downed the entire drink in one sitting and slammed the mug down hard, letting out a loud "AH!" before wiping her face free of foam.

"Man, nothing like some beer after a fight!" she belched a little bit before looking at Axe and his friends, "Again, sorry for the trouble. I thought I lost them awhile ago, but I guess it's just Fate or something,"

"You said something about stealing maps before," Axe tapped the table idly, trying to ignore the beer belch breath that invaded his nostrils, "What was that about?"

Ripley waved him off, "Oh, I stole some stuff to help my cartography. Nothing big, really,"

"Those guys didn't think so," Kairi propped her head on the table, "Haven't you heard of 'Thou Shalt Not Steal' ?"

Axe leaned over to his First Mate, "Not everyone worships the same religion, Kairi," he whispered.

"I might have heard it in passing, but hey, I don't care," Ripley shrugged, "Gotta do what you can to survive, right? With what I got planned in my life, I'm willing to do what I can to make it a reality,"

"Make what a reality?"

Again, she waved them off, "You'd think it's stupid,"

"Try us,"

"Nothing can be as or more stupid than Axe,"

Seconds later, Toby went down to the floor, whining and whimpering as he held a large, fresh bruise on the top of his head.

Ripley couldn't help but smile at them, "Well, if you must know, I have a dream. My dream is to make a complete map of the world. I get whatever maps I can find to compare them and if any of them is wrong or something new pops up, I correct and update them. Now, I already know most of the four Blue Seas by heart, so the main problem is the Grand Line. I really want to get in there and make a map of every route, every island, hell every Sea King nest!" she leaned forward, "Go ahead and laugh if you want, I don't give a damn if you think it's impossible, kiddies. This is my goal in life, and I'm gonna do it, no matter what happens and no matter what anyone thinks of me,"

The three treasure hunters could only stare at her.

"What? Was it something I said?"

Axe quickly shook his head, "Uhm, change of subject. What's with your hammer?"

"What, this?" Ripley patted the weapon nearby, "This is _Titan's Fist_. I always carry it with me,"

"You must be pretty strong to wield it so well,"

Ripley grinned, "Stronger than most chicks, kid. Thank my desire for the power,"

--

The next day, Axe and his two friends were standing on their small boat, looking at the Baratie. With their ship stocked and a map at their disposal, they were ready to head for Roguetown. Kairi sighed and sat down on the railing, "Without Sanji, I guess we're going out now, huh?"

"Yeah, looks like it," Axe rubbed the back of his neck, "Damn shame, too. We could use his power and cooking skills on the team. Oh well, can't force him,"

"Can't or don't want to?" Toby asked, grinning, "You're still scared of his kicks?"

"I never said I was scared of his kicks!" Axe snapped defensively, "When did I say that?!"

Toby held up his hands, "I'm just saying. Sanji and Zeff are the only ones I saw that actually gave you a bruising, Axe. I'd be scared of them, too,"

"Oh please, you'd be scared if someone came at you with a silver fork,"

Kairi slapped herself in the face, "I'm with a couple of idiots...,"

"Just what are you three up to?"

The treasure hunters turned to see Ripley standing on the porch, looking at them, _Titan's Fist_ across her shoulders and a backpack on her back.

"Hey, Ripley," Axe walked over to her, "We're about to set out,"

"Set out?"

Axe nodded, "We're going to Roguetown,"

"Roguetown, hm?" Ripley rubbed her chin and sat down on the porch, her feet dangling just above the water, barely touching the surface, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did,"

"Haha, very funny, but seirously," Ripley cleared her throat, "What is it you kids want to do with your lives?"

"Be the World's Greatest Treasure Hunter!"

"To end needless killing in the world,"

"To find a cure for a curse,"

Ripley was surprised they were so quick to reply to her. She looked at each one of them for a long while, then clicked her tongue, "What are you kids, anyway?"

"Treasure hunters," Axe answered immediately, "We're on our way to the Grand Line to find One Piece, but before we do, we have to get a crew and a decent ship," he tapped the deck with his foot, "People are gonna think we're pirates because we're after One Piece and all, but that's what we're doing,"

Ripley raised an eyebrow, "Hmm...I see. What happens if you run into Marines?"

"Fight or fly,"

"Alright...what about pirate crews that wanna kill you?"

"Fight to get them off our backs,"

"I see, I see," Ripley nodded slowly, "Alright, I've made up my mind. You three look like a good bunch of kids, and you're gonna need an eighteen year old to watch out for ya," she rose to her feet and threw her bag and hammer onto the boat, barely missing the others.

Axe raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Oh, c'mon kid, you can't be that dense," Ripley put her hands behind her head, a grin on her face, "I'm coming with you!"

All three pairs of eyes went wide.

"Listen, if you're going into the Grand Line, you're going to need someone to help you through with navigation, or else you'll die. I need to go there to do my own dream and since you're heading there, it works out for the both of us!" Ripley explained as she climbed on board, "Reporting for duty!" she gave a mock salute, but stopped and looked at the younger ones, "Who's in charge here?"

"HOLY CRAP!" Axe shouted at the top of his lungs and glomped Ripley, tackling her to the deck, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS FANTASTIC!!"

Toby and Kairi pointed at Axe, "He is,"

"WE HAVE A NAVIGATOR!!"

"Uh...can someone get him off me?"

--

_Yeah, that's our new navigator. Ripley was hot as hell, but she was really nice and can put up one helluva fight. Strange, we went to the Baratie to pick up a chef for our crew, but we ended up getting a navigator. Oh well, we at least got someone we really needed before the Grand Line. Least when she joined, we knew where we were going to go instead of drifting around aimlessly._

--

**Kilnorc: Okay, that may NOT have been to the standards of normal One Piece recruiting standards, but I'm happy with it nonetheless. Hope ya'll liked!**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Axe: So this is Roguetown...dude, I am SO heading to the place where Roger was executed!**

**Ripley: Piece of advice, kids, try not to get lost.**

**Priest: Yes, this place has seen some bad times, but some say there's something special in the future.**

**Toby: So...many...meat shops...  
**

**Roguetown: Nexus of Ends and Beginnings**

**Kairi: So many strange people here...  
**


	21. Roguetown: Nexus of Ends and Beginnings

**Roguetown: Nexus of Ends and Beginnings**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**--**

The journey from the Baratie to their destination was pretty uneventful. The treasure hunters learned quite a bit from Ripley, their new navigator and nakama. They learned that she was from the North Blue, and that she had a vast knowledge of the Four Blue Seas in her head, thanks to the years of studying maps that her family had back home. They also learned that she packed more toys than just Titan's Fist, her large war-hammer. In addition to the big smashing tool, Ripley carried a device that she usually wore on her wrist, a toy she called it.

She showed it and explained every detail that she could to her new comrades as best she could. It turns out that the device on her arm was a harpoon gun, or some type of harpoon gun. Digging through her pack, she brought out a small, netted object which was actually a full-sized net when it was deployed from her harpoon launcher. She also showed them a wicked looking set of harpoons with jagged tips, ensuring that whatever they were fired into, they would stick.

"So, Ripley, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you all the way from the North Blue to the East Blue?" Axe asked his new friend as he chewed on a large chunk of meat.

"I could ask the same about two kids from the West Blue who appear in the East Blue," Ripley smiled slyly, "But that's just me goofing with ya, hon. The reason I came to the East Blue is because of Woonan's Gold,"

Toby began to choke on his own meat rack.

As Kairi pounded on his chest, Axe tilted his head, looking curious.

"Woonan's Gold?"

Ripley nodded, "Yeah, Woonan's Gold,"

"What's Woonan's Gold?"

"You wanna know what Woonan's Gold is?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked,"

"Would you have?"

Axe pointed his meat rack at her, "Don't play this game, I wanna know, Ripley,"

The navigator chuckled and waved him off, "Again, just goofing off, kiddo. Woonan was a legendary pirate, not legendary like Gold Roger, but legendary in his own way,"

"What way?"

"What way?"

"Don't start that again!"

"Hehe..relax. Woonan was known as the Great Gold Pirate of the East Blue Sea," Ripley explained, "His story says that he stole one third of the world's gold and stashed it away somewhere in the East Blue Sea. I came here looking for it, and I spent weeks looking for it before coming to the Baratie, but I never found it," she sighed and shook her head, "Oh well, no harm done...," she looked off to the side, "Oh look, we're here,"

--

As the others tied the ship off, Axe stood on the docks of the large port city, looking at the many buildings, the many citizens, the many...other things that the place had to offer. The treasure hunter let out a low whistle as the others came up behind him, finished with their work.

"So, this is Roguetown...dude, I am SO heading to the place where Roger was executed!" he started forward, a very excited look on his face, but that soon disappeared when Ripley reached out and grabbed him by the collar, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not so fast, O Eager One," Ripley pulled him back, "You can't just go off all willy-nilly-,"

"Willy...nilly?"

"Shaddup and listen to me," Ripley cleared her throat, "Roguetown is a major city, that is true, but for people who are after One Piece, like us, it can be trouble if people found out. The Marines here, if they hear one thing about people in the town going after One Piece," she snapped her fingers, "They're automatically a pirate, therefore a criminal, so we have to be careful while we stock up on supplies,"

"Oh c'mon, not ALL Marines think people who hunt One Piece are criminals!" Axe protested, "That's just a stereotype!"

"How do you know?"

Axe thought back to Niri and her father, back home in the West Blue, "Uh...,"

"Thought so," Ripley flicked him on the nose, which irritated him a little, "Just listen to my advice. We need to get stuff done, but we can't let anyone, even passerby's know what we're up to, okay?"

The other three nodded.

"Good,"

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, but-," before Ripley could finish, Axe was off like a gunshot, whooping at the top of his lungs as he ran through the streets, eager to find the execution site of his hero.

"Baka," the three nakama muttered under their breaths, "Big baka!"

Ripley rubbed her forehead, "Okay...that wasn't smart to do...," she turned to the other two, "Feel free to explore while you do you what you need to do, but piece of advice kids, try not to get lost,"

"Is it really that big of a place?"

Ripley opened her mouth to talk...

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?! I'M TOTALLY LOST!!!" Axe's voice suddenly echoed from a little further more inward of the city, "SOMEONE HELP ME, I'M LOST!!!"

"Yeah, it's _that_ big of a place,"

--

"Captain Smoker, sir!"

"What is it?" a large, well-built man with one or two cigars in his mouth and a large jutte on his back turned and looked down at a lower ranking Marine, "What is it?"

"I just thought I would let you know that that was the last wanted man and crew in the city, Captain!" the Marine smiled, pride showing rather easily, "You live up to your reputation, sir!"

"Whatever," Smoker took a drag of his cigar, "I don't care if I have a reputation, Marine, all I care about is stopping any and all pirates who come by here in their tracks," he pulled the spent cigar out and crushed it beneath his boot before getting a new one, "Any other business, Marine?"

"Uh..," the armed soldier of the World Government flipped through the clipboard he carried with him, "Sorry, nothing new, sir,"

"Good, I'm going back to base and relax," Smoker rubbed the back of his neck, as if he had a crink in it, "You should be able to handle the small stuff, unless you'd like me to hold your hand for you?"

"N-No, sir,"

Smoker nodded and turned to leave, but stopped when something bumped into him.

"HEY!"

"Sorry!"

The Captain looked down to see a young boy, about fourteen or so, with a giant axe on his back, standing in front of him. The Marine was going to say something to the boy, but he was surprised to see him with such a large weapon on his back, and even more surprised that he wasn't falling over.

Axe dusted himself off, "Dude, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," he smiled apologetically, "I just came into town and I'm totally lost," he looked him over, "Hey, you're a Marine, right?"

"yeah," Smoker growled, _Who is this kid?_

"That's cool," Axe nodded, "Hey, maybe you can help me out, lawman?" he turned on his heel and began to point in random directions, "I'm a history buff and I wanna know where the execution place of the Pirate King is for research, but I have no idea where to find it, could you help me out here?"

_This kid...there's something wrong with him..._ Smoker coughed a little and pointed off down a main road that led further into town, "It's at the center of town. Keep taking this road and you'll get there in about ten minutes, five if you really want to get there,"

"Aw, sweet, thanks!" Axe slapped him on the back as he passed by him, "Thanks a lot!"

Smoker and the other soldier watched the boy walk down the road towards the historic site of the city.

"Soldier?"

"Yes, Captain!"

"Keep an eye on him...,"

The Marine looked up at him, "Sir?"

"I said keep an eye on him," Smoker lit his new cigar, "There's something about him that bugs me,"

"Yes sir!"

--

"What a town!" Kairi gasped as she walked the streets of Roguetown, "This is amazing! So many places, so many people...I wonder if the Grand Line is anything like this?"

"We said hand over every money you got, old man!"

"Yeah, cough it up!"

_That doesn't sound good!_ Kairi sped her walking up, following the noise and as she rounded the corner, she found the source of it: three grown men cornering an older man, a priest by the look of his clothing, each one of them armed and the priest looking worse for the wear.

"Hey!" Kairi shouted, making the attackers stop and turn to her, "Leave him alone and go away before I get the authorities!" she threatened.

The men just laughed.

"Look, boys! A little whore with a knife wants in on the fun!"

"Maybe we should let her...hehehe...,'

"Wanna see my knife, honey?"

Kairi scowled and pulled out _Heaven's Savior_, pointing it's tip at the group, "This is your last chance. I'm willing to spare you if you walk away right now!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"Your sword should give us quite a few Beli...,"

"Get her!"

The former Holy Knight sighed and shook her head as the trio of muggers forgot their original target and came towards her, "I warned you," she rushed at and through the trio of attackers easily before coming to a stop just in front of the priest.

"The hell?" the leader of the gang turned and looked at her, confused, "What was that?!"

Smiling, Kairi turned to them, slashing the air with her rapier, "Oh, nothing, really," she said innocently as the clothing on all the mugger's bodies were turned to ribbons...save the leader, who had a large K cut into the front of his shirt.

_K for Kairi!_ Haha... Kairi cocked an eyebrow, "Want more, boys?"

The criminals just bolted, tripping over their clothing's remains as they fled.

"Are you alright, Father?" Kairi asked, turning to the priest, "Can you stand?"

"Yes, yes, I can, child," the older man slowly climbed to his feet with her help, "God Bless, you child. But, you couldn't been hurt!"

"I can handle myself," Kairi sheathed _Heaven's Savior_, "I was hoping such an interesting place wouldn't be so bad, but I guess crime only gets more common in the larger cities of the world,"

The priest merely chuckled as he dusted himself off, "Yes, this place has seen some bad times, but some say there's something special in the future,"

"I sure hope so, Father, I really do. Do you need help?"

"Please, you've done enough for me, chlid,"

"It's no trouble, Father, no trouble at all,"

--

The people of Roguetown had seen many odd things: pirates, bounty hunters, mercenaries, entertainers, and even odd hermits who came by, dressed in both fine clothing or rags, but...they never really saw anyone quite like Toby Dicey.

The orphan lycanthrope was in a particular part of town, sniffing everything ranging from fresh fruit in vending booths, to sizzling meat in eateries...and even people when they came close enough to him. He couldn't help it though, it was the canine in him thanks to his condition, and besides, he was curious about the area around him, he wanted to learn. He saw all kinds of shops that sold all sorts of things ranging from expensive clothes, to tools and a thing that both he and Axe enjoyed greatly.

Meat.

Lots of meat.

Everyone stared as Toby stood at the window of the tenth meat shop he had come across, his stomach growling loudly and drooling a waterfall as he stared at all the kinds of meat that was being cooked inside.

"So...many...meat shops...," he moaned, wiping his chin of saliva, "So...hungry...,"

Pulling himself away from the window, Toby quickly looked at the money he was given for his share of supplies and tried to do the math in his head. Unfortunately for him, his childhood never gave him a chance to learn things like that very well. Clutching the wad of Beli dollar bills in his hands, Toby bolted inside the shop, taking as much meat as he could carry. When he approached the counter, he was beaming with excitement and he swore that if he had a tail right now, it would be wagging non-stop.

The owner of the shop, a large man in an apron looked at the pile of meat, then at the money he was given, and shook his head.

"Sorry kiddo, no can do,"

"What?" Toby's face fell, "Why not?!"

"You don't have enough money here," the owner took a very large amount of the pile away, leaving a few, but good-sized peices of meat in front of Toby, "That's all you can have, kid...you want 'em?"

Toby let out a whine and slid to the floor in tears.

"You okay, kid?"

--

Axe stood in awe at the sight that lay before him. Directly in front of him, in the very center of Roguetown, was a large platform structure made out of wood. It was a very tall structure, but even he could see the top from where he stood. He had heard of this place, and he wanted to be here...and now he was.

_This is..._ Axe thought excitedly, trying to keep a straight face as his fingers tingled, This is where Gold Roger, the Pirate King was executed by the World Government! he slowly approached the platform, He was stabbed by two spears in the chest, but while most people would be sullen or bawling their eyes out, Roger looked out at the city with a smile... he turned around and faced the large, busy populace as they passed by, unaware of him staring.

That one man, on the brink of his own death, he challenged everyone watching him to go out and find his legendary treasure of One Piece...he alone sparked the Great Pirate Era and inspired hundreds, if not thousands of men and women to sail the seas in search of his treasure... he turned back to the platform and bowed his head in the deepest respect.

"You were a great man, Roger," he whispered to himself, "...and to this day, you still are,"

Lifting his head, Axe smiled widely, "I have got to tell Niri about this sometime," he rubbed his chin in thought, "I wonder...?"

--

"GET BACK YOU LITTLE THIEVING BASTARD!"

Kairi, on her way to shop after visiting the priest some more, turned to see a large man in an apron standing in the middle of the road, screaming at the top of his lungs as he looked all around, as if he were searching for someone.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL TURN YOU INTO A DAMN VEGETARIAN, YOU HEAR ME?!"

The former Holy Knight shook her head, "So many strange people...," she sighed before turning back and heading down the road, "Wonder how Ripley and the others are doing?"

--

_**"Dear Niri,**_

_**It's me, how are you doing? I'm doing alright myself. You won't believe it! I've already got three people onboard with me and get this: we're at Roguetown in the East Blue Sea, the birthplace and execution site of the Pirate King himself!!! I can't tell you how excited I am to be here in such a fantastic place! I've been to the execution platform and I can't tell you how honored I felt to be in the last place where the Pirate King made his final declaration that sparked this whole Pirate Era.**_

_**Enough about me, how are you doing? I hope life at the Academy is okay. If anyone gives ya any lip or any trouble, just do to them what you do to me and kick them in the balls, that'll get them to back off, hehehe. Are you still in the West Blue, or are you at another Academy in one of the other Blue Seas? I hope you're making friends there, I know you must be aching to see me again...mostly to wail on me, haha. Truth is, I miss ya too, miss ya everyday, but I hope we get to meet up again someday. Hopefully, that day will end in good fortune and not with the two of us at each others throats for one thing or another, ya know?**_

_**I haven't had much luck in finding anything, but then again, I've been pretty busy getting nakama. In fact, we're stocking up on supplies and getting our own ship (hopefully) here in Roguetown. Not sure what path we'll take now, but I hope to enter the Grand Line soon, I can't wait to start searching! Good luck to you and your training, I know you'll pass with flying colors in everything. I dunno if I'll be able to write to ya again in the future, but hopefully I will.**_

_**Love, Sam**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Going over the Red Line to go into the other Seas is a pain in the ass...be sure to bring a barfbag!"**_

Axe stuffed the letter into an envelope and sealed it shut. He didn't really like using an alias to send mail to his friend, but he knew that if he got a reputation and his real name was found on Niri's stuff, it would pose trouble for her. Even though he was far away from her, he still watched out for her. He gave the letter to a postal worker at the Marine base in Roguetown, asking if she could find a way to locate Niri in one of the Academy's and send her the letter. He wasn't sure if that would work, or when that would arrive at Niri's area, but he hoped that she at least got it safely without certain people snooping around the letter.

When he was done with that, he sent another letter, this time to his family back home in the West Blue, telling them he was alright and that they shouldn't worry about him. That letter he gave to a postal carrier seagull, positive that_ that_ was the safest route to deliver mail.

With that done, Axe left the Marine base, the smile from before on his face again as he walked down the street, eyes gazing up at the sky and his hands behind his head, humming a tune as he walked.

_Now, to find the others and to find a ship!_

_--_

**Kilnorc: Okay, that one's taken care of. I'm sure ya'll are wondering some things about certain things and people, but don't worry, I'll show more soon.**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Axe: Where the hell is the shipyard?**

**Kairi: You stole food?!**

**Ripley: You guys seem like you've been having a blast, am I right?**

**Axe: Wow...lotsa ships...how much money we got left?!**

**Roguetown: Bar Tales and Vessels**

**Axe: Let's get going, everyone!  
**


	22. Roguetown: Bar Tales and Vessels

**Roguetown: Bar Tales and Vessels**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

* * *

Once again, Axe found himself in the execution area again, looking in all directions, scratching his head. He had made his way down from the Marine base after sending Niri and his folks a letter on how he was doing and he decided to go to the shipyard to find a decent ship for him and his crew. The problem was, he didn't know where to go.

"Where the hell is the shipyard?" he muttered to himself, still scratching his head, "I gotta find me a ship, but if I can't find the shipyard, then I can't get to the shipyard, and if I can't get to the shipyard, then I can't buy a boat, and if I can't buy a boat, then we're stuck here, and if we're stuck here, we can't go hunting for One Piece!"

Realizing he said all that out loud, Axe looked around to see most people were staring at him and quite a few of those people were Marines.

"Aw crap...," he waved at the Marines, who began to approach him, "Hiya boyos. Bye boyos!" he turned tail and bolted down the street, "Shit, that wasn't too smart of me! I just hope the others are staying out of trouble!"

* * *

"You stole _food_?!"

"Now, before you get all mad-,"

"You_ stole_ food! Toby, you're not supposed to steal _anything_!"

"Sometimes you have to steal to survive!"

"You had money, you didn't have to steal!"

"I had to, I was really, really hungry for all the meat and I didn't have enough money!"

Ripley watched the verbal tennis match between Kairi and Toby, So mad over little things...

"Ripley! Please, help me out here," Kairi turned to the navigator, "Tell Toby that it's wrong to steal food, or steal period!"

"Ripley, tell Kairi that if one is starving and can't pay for things, it's better to steal and eat then to be righteous and starve to death!"

The navigator shook her head, grinning at the two younger pirates, "I can't believe you two are getting worked up over such a little thing,"

"What?!"

"Little?!"

"Lemme explain," Ripley cleared her throat, "Yes, stealing can be wrong and one can get into trouble for it-,"

"HA! I win, Toby!"

"I'm not done, Kairi. While it can be wrong, it could also be a last resort for survival. Do you know what this means, kids?"

Both shook their heads.

"Both of you are right and both of you are wrong. Simple as that," Ripley grabbed her hammer and walked past them, "C'mon, let's go look for a ride outta here," she looked back at the others, "You guys seem to be having a blast, am I right?"

* * *

"Whew...lost 'em," Axe shut the door behind him, "That was close, even for me! Now, where am I exactly?"

Axe had ducked into a building in one of the older districts of Roguetown, and even for it's age, this building clearly saw better days. Not wanting to risk it outside, Axe carefully made his way into the building's depths. It was pretty dark, even for this time of the day, but the windows were either really smudged or boarded up, so he couldn't get much sunlight inside. Passing through a set of double-doors, Axe found himself in a tavern. If he wasn't used to seeing his mother own and run one back in the West Blue, he'd have to take a guess at what this place was, but due to his mom's business, he knew what it was right off the bat.

"What brings you here, young'n?" a gruff, quiet voice asked from the side, making Axe jump about a foot in the air, startled.

Clutching his chest, Axe turned to see a small, elderly man sitting at one of the tables, looking straight at him through small, round sunglasses.

"Ain't it a little dark to wear sunglasses indoors, ossan?"

"I dunno, ain't you a little young to be in a bar, kid?"

"Touche...," Axe grabbed a chair and spun it around before plopping down in front of the old timer, "So what's an old fart like yourself doing down here alone?"

The old man shook his head as he poured himself a drink, "If you must know, you nosy brat, I'm reflecting on good times long since passed,"

"Ah...anything good?"

"I said good times long since passed, didn't I? Pay attention,"

"Okay, geez, sorry," Axe tapped the back of his chair, "I had to duck in here to hide from the Marines,"

The old man looked at him before lowering the liquor bottle, "You a pirate kid?"

"Treasure hunter, really, but that's what they'd call me,"

"Awful young, ain't ya?"

"Maybe, but hey, gotta do what ya can, right?"

The old man eyed him, "So, what are you looking for, as a...treasure hunter, young'n?"

"The greatest treasure of them all," Axe grinned, "One Piece!"

The old man, who was about to have a sip of his drink, stayed his hand, his glass inches away from his lips as he looked up at Axe.

"What, I say something wrong, old man?" Axe pulled back, "Am I gonna hafta run outta here? I mean, are you gonna get the Marines down here or...what?"

"Heh," the old man shook his head and took a swig of his drink, "Nah, you don't have to worry about that, rookie," he lowered his glass, "Did you really duck in here by chance, or did you see the sign and get curious?"

Axe frowned a little, "Sign? What sign?"

The old man tapped the table, "This bar's sign. On it, is the name of the bar, kid. You didn't see it? Really?"

Axe shook his head.

"It's called Gold Roger,"

"AS IN-?!"

"Yes, as in the Pirate King," the old man cut him off quickly, "You don't know how many times I hear that everyday,"

"Sorry. Uhm...why is it named after the Pirate King?"

"Because, he himself was a customer here," the old man poured himself yet another drink, "He sat over there, at the counter, and told me that he was going to enter the Grand Line, even though I begged him not to. I told him no one goes there, and those who do, never come back. You know what he said?

Axe was silent and slowly shook his head.

"He said 'That's why I wanna go there!', can you believe him? He seemed like a foolish, suicidal, adventurous bastard at times, but his name lives on now, even years after his death,"

"Ossan," Axe rose from his chair after a few moments of silence and got as close as he could to the old man, excitement growing inside him with each second, "Tell me more about Gold Roger...tell me about the Pirate King!"

* * *

"I am smelling so much stuff here!" Toby sniffed the air as he hopped up onto a large crate (much to the annoyance of a nearby merchant), "So much good, so much bad...,"

Ripley pulled on his leg, telling him to get down before he got into trouble, "That's the city for you, kid. They got _plenty_ of stuff you don't see in small villages," she looked off to the side, grinned before snatching something from the nearest wall.

"Ripley, that's st-,"

"It's out in public on a public building, it's free game, Kairi," Ripley cut her off, holding up what she snatched, "Besides, it's a poster, I don't think the Marines care all that much. Check it out, this is what I was talking about just now," she tapped the flyer, "You wouldn't see posters for a big rock concert in a small village, now would ya?"

Toby and Kairi looked at the poster, "Concert?"

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

**FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY, THE ROCK BAND KNOWN AS TRIN-OTY WILL BE PERFOMING IN THE EAST BLUE SEA!  
TICKETS ARE GOING FAST, SO COME TO ARMONIA ISLAND AND EXPERIENCE A TRULY AWESOME AND ROCKIN' EXPERIENCE!**

Toby looked at the dates, "Hey, it's this week! Think we can go?"

Ripley shrugged, "Armonia's not too far from here, and we _should_ have money for tickets, but it's really up to the captain to decide Toby,"

"So we gotta find him, ask him, and get a boat!"

"Right...problem is, we don't know where he is,"

* * *

_Wow...that was awesome! Who knew someone today would be willing to talk about Roger from his prime before he died?_ Axe stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way down the road, following the ossan's instructions to the shipyard, _Note to self, come back and write a book filled with that old fart's stories._

After a few hours of talking with the old bar owner, and a short time following his instructions, Axe finally found himself at Roguetown's shipyard. He stared at the large collection of ships that were being made and being sold there, his eyes bugging out his head and his jaw hitting the street as he did.

"Holy sh-!" he looked around, "Wow...lotsa ships...how much money we got left?!" he began to rummage through his pockets, "Aw crap, I don't have that much, I gotta find the others!"

Axe turned around and looked back the way he came, "Okay, I go back the way I came to get to the bar...but how the hell do I know where the other are?!"

* * *

"Ripley! Do you see him from up there?!"

Ripley looked around Roguetown from her viewpoint, a tall building with a spire on the very top. She looked through her eyeglass, trying to find her captain, but she wasn't having much luck. Sighing, she put the eyeglass away and jumped off the building, using her grappling line to slow her descent until she landed back on solid ground.

"Sorry guys, but I didn't see him from up there," Ripley reported as her line recoiled back into her tool, "He's probably in a diner, stuffing his face or something. Or...,"

"Or?"

"Or he kinda blabbed his mouth earlier and now the Marines are after him,"

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Axe may be a bit thick, but he's not _that_ thick, Ripley,"

At that very moment, a group of Marines led by Smoker sped by them. Ripley caught one of the Marines by the arm, "What's going on, is something wrong?" she asked, acting as a concerned civilian.

The Marine shrugged, "I'm not sure, ma'am, but all I know is that there's this pirate with a big axe loose in town and we're trying to track him down! Excuse me, but I gotta get going!" he pulled away from Ripley and rushed to join his group, leaving the trio behind.

Ripley crossed her arms and slowly turned her head, raising an eyebrow at Kairi.

Kairi shifted uncomfortably, "Okay, maybe he _is_ that thick...,"

Toby sighed, "Let's go find him...,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Yeah, Axe is thick.**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Axe: FINALLY! Guys, I found the shipyard, so let's get going!**

**Kairi: You got a group of Marines and a mean-looking guy with cigars looking for you. This isn't going to be easy!**

**Ripley: This'll do us just fine for now, Boss. Not too big, not too small...**

**Axe: Go, go, go, go, go! Before they let that smoke guy know what we're doing!**

**Farewell, Roguetown! A New Ship and the Journey Continues!**

**Toby: Hey, Axe, can we make a stop at an island before we head there...?**


	23. Farewell, Roguetown!

**Farewell, Roguetown! A New Ship and the Journey Continues!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

After who knows how much time both groups had spent looking for each other, Axe and his nakam finally found one another.

"Finally!" he ran over to his friends and pointed excitedly behind, "Guys, I found the shipyard! Let's get going!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "You found the shipyard?"

Axe nodded, "AND! I found this great, short, old guy who runs a bar in town and he tells the best stories about Roger! He actually had him as a customer in his bar, and he knows so much about what he did, it's as if he was there with him on his journey into the Grand Line!" Axe began to bounce up and down a little, "We soooo gotta get going there!"

BAM!

"Ow...," Axe rubbed a new lump as Ripley shouldered her warhammer, "Rip, what the hell?"

"Calm down and take a breather, Captain," Ripley said with a kind smile, "It's okay, I understand you're excited. I'm excited too, but you don't see me jumping up and down. We will get there, but there are some things we need to take care of first,"

"Like get a ship," Axe nodded, "I know _that_,"

"Also, to get supplies," Toby added casually.

"Getting new crewmates," Kairi threw in with a sigh, "Not to mention doing most of this without getting the attention of Marines. Speaking of which," she removed her rapier and bopped Axe's new lump with the handle, "You got a group of Marines and a mean-looking guy with cigars looking for you. This isn't going to be easy!"

"Cigar guy?" Axe thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, I ran into that guy earlier," he nodded, "Asked him where the execution platform was,"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Toby and Kairi shouted together, "ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?"

Axe blinked, "What? He was really nice, he helped me in the right direction," he said innocently, "Told him I was a history buff and he pointed it out for me," he shrugged, "Not like I knew that was gonna get me into trouble,"

"For a guy who knows what not to do, you seem to do quite the opposite...,"

"Oi," Axe facefaulted, "Let's just find that shipyard...,"

* * *

After going through the back alleys and run-down buildings to avoid patrolling Marines, Axe and his group of nakama found the shipyard again, and when they saw what Axe saw earlier, they began to share his excitement almost immediately. Kairi stared at the numerous ships, "I don't think I've seen even half of these ship-types back home in the West Blue!"

"And I've seen less than you have," Toby added, looking up at the ships, "There's so many of them! Do they build them here?"

"I'm sure they build a lot of them, but I'm sure some of these are even owned by people and are just docked here," Ripley thought aloud, "Roguetown _is_ a big port city, just before the Grand Line from the East Blue, I'm sure there's more than one place to put a ship before going around town," she turned to Axe, "So, Captain, you find one that you like?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Axe put his hands behind his head and looked around, "I don't know that much about ships. I mean, I grew up around ships back home, but I don't know what type would suit us, what size since we're only so small a crew to start with, or how fast it is since we'll be labeled as pirates, we'd need to get away fast from Marines and bounty hunters,"

Ripley nodded, "Makes sense. For a rookie your age, you've actually planned quite a few things out. I'm impressed, Captain,"

Axe grinned, "You ain't the only one!"

"Okay, so I have a question, people," Kairi raised a hand, walking back to them, "We find a ship, that's golden, we're good, but there's a problem. How on earth are we going to get it out of here without getting a bunch of Marines coming after us? I don't know about you, but that big guy with the cigar? I'd rather not face him,"

"Oh, that's a good question...," Toby squatted down and began to scratch behind his head with his foot, his canine instincts kicking in again, "I'm pretty sure none of us would actually want to get caught before we make it to the Grand Line,"

"Really, because that's exactly what I had in mind!" Axe feigned disappointment, "I always wanted to get nabbed by a Marine just before I can actually make it into the Grand Line!"

Toby shook his head, "Sarcasm doesn't suit you very well, Boss,"

"It's one of my things," Axe looked around, scratching his head, "Ripley, I think out of all of us, you're the most experienced one with ships, maybe you can help us?"

"Uh...yeah, sure, I can try?" Ripley shrugged and thought for a moment, "We're a small crew, so nothing too big, and we need something fast to let us escape in case there's trouble...,"

A short time later, they still didn't have a ship and Axe turned to the other two in his crew, "How about we just point at something and claim it as ours, it'd sure as hell be a lot quicker than this and-,"

_GONG!_

Ripley's warhammer connected with the back of Axe's head, not only stopping the young man in midsentence, but actually causing a decent lump form on his skull.

"...didn't hurt," Axe murmured before falling over onto his face.

Toby and Kairi stared at what had just happened: Axe had not only been hit by Ripley, but she actually gave him a bruise and made him collapse! They slowly turned to their navigator, who was spinning Titan's Fist around idly. She caught their stunned looks and stopped spinning her hammer, planting it over her shoulder.

"What? Hard to think with cracks like that...don't worry, he'll be fine!"

_Note to self, don't say stuff around crazy lady with big ass hammer!_ Toby thought, glancing at his captain.

Ripley went back to her thoughts, "You know...," she pointed at a nearby ship, "This'll do us just fine for now, Boss. Not too big, not too small...,"

"Rip, you just knocked the guy flat on his face, I don't know if he cares or if he can even hear you right now,"

* * *

"Sir, we've been all around the town, we haven't found any trace of him! Is it possible that he just ditched town already?"

Smoker's eye twitched at the thought of someone escaping his jurisdiction, "I highly doubt it, soldier," he looked over his shoulder at his men, "He's here, I have a feeling in my gut!"

"Well, sir, does your gut happen to say the exact location of this kid, or does it just give you a rough area to search for a few hours and then come up with nothing?"

Smoker's eye twitched again right before the sound of a fist colliding with someone's face was heard.

"Sir! Sir, incoming message!"

The large man grunted and turned to see another Marine holding up a Den Den Mushi. He reached over and grabbed the mouthpiece, "This is Smoker, who the hell is this?" he barked, irritated enough already.

**"Sir! We found him! We found the kid with the axe!"**

"WHAT?! Where is he?!"

**"At the shipyards sir!"**

_Shipyards?_ Smoker frowned, _He's looking for a boat to escape on in this town?_ he shook his head, _Rookies are such morons._

**"What're your orders, sir?"**

"Listen up, all of you on the other line, this is important!"

* * *

"Uh...Axe? Ripley?"

"Hang on, Kairi, we're still trying to think here,"

"Guys...,"

"Hang on, Kairi...,"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Axe and Ripley turned to their nakama, looking annoyed that they were being distracted from important choices. Kairi pointed off in a direction and following her finger, the two of them saw what she was trying to get across them.

Marines.

A large group of Marines were pouring into the shipyard, rifles and pistols at the ready.

Axe groaned and put his hands on his hips, "Oh c'mon, all you guys against us four? That is SO not fair!"

"Shut up, pirate!" one of the Marines shouted, aiming his rifle at him, "Just drop your weapons and surrender!"

"And if I say no?"

BAM

Axe's head snapped backward as a bullet rammed itself into his forehead. His nakama just stood there, a bit startled that the Marines actually opened fire on them, but knowing Axe's ability, they at least knew he was okay. The other Marines were astonished to see Axe not only still alive, but they watched in silent shock as he reached up and plucked the bullet that was now stuck in the middle of his forehead. Flicking the bullet to the side, Axe wore another annoyed look on his face.

"Look, you can't kill me like that, but do you have any idea how much that stings?!" he shouted, remembering how many times he got shot back home in the West Blue, "It gets old really fast!"

"Put down your arms right now!" another Marine barked, despite being shaken at what she had just seen, "I mean it!"

Axe held up a finger and turned to his nakama, "Okay, so here's the plan. Ripley, is there anyway out of this place? A shipyard's GOT to have an exit for a ship,"

"It should, and it shouldn't be that hard to find,"

"Okay, good," Axe clapped his hands, "Just find whatever ship you think is best, and we'll meet you as soon as we're done here,"

"Got it, Boss," Ripley looked past him, to the group of Marines, "Might wanna take care of them quickly, unless you want that big guy coming,"

"Yeah, no kidding," Axe muttered, turning to Kairi, "Okay, guys. We gotta buy Rip some time, so we're gonna have some fun here. Don't kill them, just get them out of fighting condition, okay?"

"Why can't we just disarm them?" Kairi asked.

"Because if we don't knock 'em all out, one of them would contact reinforcements and we can't afford spending all our time fighting Marines," Axe explained, "Toby, it looks like you'll be able to finally show us what you can do with that sword of yours,"

Toby grinned wolfishly (pardon the pun, folks) as he quickly unsheathed his sword, "I can't wait,"

Kairi sighed and shook her head as she unsheathed her rapier, "Just beat them up, no killing, right?"

Axe nodded, "Right. Now...," he turned around and faced the group of Marines, cracking his knuckles, "Take who you want, be careful not to get shot, and whoever gets the most beaten wins a special prize!"

With that, the three pirates, er treasure hunters, threw themselves at the Marines and their firearms.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Luckily for the pirates, most of the bullets either ricocheted off Axe or just whizzed by them, leaving them unharmed as they got close. Axe swung his weapon, the flat (and less lethal) side smacking into a decent portion of the Marines, knocking them into the sea. He had the biggest grin on his face, having a blast as he did with most every fight he had in his life. Didn't know why, but he just loved to fight. Seeing another Marine about to shoot Kairi in the back, Axe jumpkicked the Marine, knocking him into the sky, screaming.

Toby gripped _Black Fang_, **"_Kuro Tasshin_ (1)!"** he whispered just before becoming a large, black blur that zig-zagged between the armed soldiers of the World Government. He came to a stop moments later and grinned as his enemies fell over onto the ground, blood spurting from fresh, but non-fatal wounds.

"Good boy!" Axe whooped as he landed a kick upside the head of a nearby Marine before being smacked upside the head with a rifle that splintered on contact. He looked over his shoulder to see a fearful Marine who held onto the remains of his weapon, "Why don't you just do yourself a favor and get outta the fight?"

The Marine just stared.

"Go ahead. Just either lay down and don't move or go jump into the water, just something so you don't get hurt, okay?"

The nameless Marine quickly nodded and just hit the deck, covering his head protectively.

Wow, that actually worked? Axe thought, surprised but pleased that that tactic actually worked, I gotta try that more often!

"Kairi, how are you holding up?!" Toby called as he found himself surrounded by another group of Marines.

The First Mate deflected an incoming sword strike and elbowed her attacker, "I'm doing just fine, but I can't keep doing this forever!"

"Same here!" Toby gripped his katana,** _"Crescent Moon Swipe!"_ (2)** the lycanthrope spun around, his blade cutting into just about every Marine around him, _Ripley better hurry the hell up and get us a ship!_

* * *

"Report, soldier!"

**"We're not doing so hot, sir! We need backup right now! A handful of us managed to escape the fight and flee the shipyards, but we're in the nearby district, waiting for you! Where are you, sir?"**

Smoker bit into his cigar and used his Devil Fruit to propel himself into the air for speed, _I'm on my way...no way in Hell I'm gonna let this brat out of my town after what he's done so far!_

* * *

"Aw man, this is gonna come back and bite us in the ass...," Axe muttered as he hefted his weapon, watching a couple of wound Marines bolt out of the shipyard. He turned and saw the rest of his nakama board a small vessel that was preparing to set sail, About time!

He started to run to the ship, waving at Ripley, "Go, go, go, go, go!" he called hurriedly, "Before they let that smoke guy know what we're doing!"

As soon as he was on board, Kairi and Toby cut away the lines that tied the ship down while Axe himself pulled up the anchor.

"Any specific travel destinations, Captain?" Ripley called as she turned the wheel of the ship, directing it towards the exit, "Where do ya wanna go?"

"Specifics aren't important right now, Rip, just get us the hell away from this place before we get ourselves arrested!"

"You're the Boss,"

* * *

_Dammit, I must be off today, it usually never takes me this long to reach a place thanks to my Devil Fruit!_ Smoker thought bitterly as he landed in the shipyard, _WHAT THE-?!_

Many of his men and women were on the ground, either bleeding and conscious, or bleeding and unconscious. Those that were conscious were moaning and trying to see how their comrades were doing, to see if they were still alive. Luckily, all of them were.

Smoker frowned deeply, _Sonofa-! I should've arrested that kid the moment he asked about Roger and the execution platform! I don't know who the hell that punk was, but judging from this, he's not an ordinary kid...I better send a report and tell everyone to keep an eye out for him!_

* * *

"Aw man, I can't believe we were that close from getting busted...we haven't even gotten a full crew and we almost got grabbed by the Marines!" Axe sighed, plopping down on the deck, "Ripley, when things cool down, remind me to ask you what kind of ship this is...and what to name it,"

"You got it," Ripley smiled as she guided the ship away from Roguetown that was quickly disappearing behind them, "So, since we're out of harm's way, where do you wanna go, kid?"

"Uh...," Axe closed his eyes, trying to think, "There was this place that I heard about from that old guy in the bar, somewhere in the South Blue-,"

"Karate Island?"

Axe opened his eyes and looked up at her, "How'd you know?"

"Karate Island is a pretty famous place for the South Blue," Ripley explained, "Martial Arts and firearms are most well-known in that particular sea,"

"Cool...," Axe grinned and closed his eyes, "But to go to the South Blue, we'll have to go over Reverse Mountain...,"

An audible moan came from nearby.

"Sorry, Kairi,"

"Yeah, yeah...,"

A shadow fell over Axe's face and he cracked an eye open to see Toby standing over him, "Wassup?"

Toby crouched down and looked right down at his captain, "South Blue, huh?"

"Mhm,"

"Hmm," Toby scratched his ear, "Hey, Axe, can we make a stop at an island before we head there...?"

"Depends, what island?"

"It's called Armonia Island and it's in the East Blue, so all we really need is a map to get there and-,"

"Why do you wanna go there?"

Toby reached behind him and pulled out the crumpled poster Ripley swiped earlier.

Axe scanned the piece of paper, "TRIN-OTY, huh?" he scratched his cheek, "You know, with all the stuff we've been going through, especially what we just avoided, that sounds like fun. Ripley! Set a course for Armonia Island, we got a concert to go to!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

"Thanks, Boss," Toby hissed as he flopped down onto his back next to his captain, looking up at the sky.

"No problem," Axe waved him off as they both lay there for a short while, "I'm starting to get hungry. Where's the food?"

The entire deck became quiet.

"You guys did buy food right?"

"Uh...did we, Toby?"

"Yeah, we did...didn't we, Ripley?"

"I...I can't remember, I was too busy trying to find a ship,"

"Okay, say that you bought the food, then where is it?"

Again, the entire deck went quiet.

"If you did buy food, don't tell me that you left it behind?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Guys?"

"We _may_ have to stock up again,"

"Sonofa-!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, last Roguetown chapter is up, for now! I realize that I made some flashbacks that have different things in my older fics of this series, but if anyone's worried about that, I already have a plan for it, TRUST ME, hehehe. I wasn't exactly sure how to get them out without pulling a move like in the original fic or like the original series of OP itself, so I worked with what popped into my head.**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Axe: Okay, we need a name and a symbol...if we're gonna be called pirates, we might as well get a mark like some!**

**Toby: Hungry...so hungry...**

**Ripley: Wow, sold out? This band must be pretty good for that status.**

**Kairi: What's with all the panda stuff...?**

**Armonia Island: Land of Rock**

**Ripley: Kairi! Toby and Axe are glued to the meat store window again, can you help me get them?**

**(1) Kuro Tasshin - Literally means Black Dash, Toby runs at a high speed and slashes at his opponents with Black Fang. As he runs, he becomes a black blurry object that is hard to predict.****  
**

**(2) Crescent Moon Swipe - One of his basic sword techniques, Toby swings outward at his enemy in an arc. The arc's shape is similar to the Crescent Moon phase of the Moon Cycle.**


	24. Armonia, the Land of Rock

**Armonia, the Land of Rock**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

A few days had passed since the treasure hunters escaped Roguetown and the clutches of Smoker. He hated to spread the word of a single group of "treasure hunters" slip out of his grasp, but Smoker thought he'd have to spread the word about them so that someone may catch up and catch them. So, with that in mind, he sat in his office in Roguetown, holding his Den Den Mushi, looking up at the ceiling while a lower-ranking Marine stood nearby.

"Why don't you call HQ, sir?"

Smoker glanced at the Marine, looking at her like she was a fool, "I'm not going to waste my breath and the Government's manpower to look for nobodies. I'll let someone else around here pick up the slack,"

"Anyone in particular, sir?"

The large Marine drummed his desk idly, thinking, "I might know of _one_. Someone who's about as tough as me, but doesn't get a lot of action,"

"Doesn't he take special pills?"

Again, Smoker glanced at the now smiling Marine.

"Sorry sir," she cleared her throat and her smile disappeared, "It _was_ too easy,"

Smoker rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, he should still be in the East Blue, he'll probably run into that kid,"

"Who?"

-Soon after, at an unnamed, uninhabited island in the East Blue...-

"MOUSE!!! MOUSE, YOU LITTLE TOOTHPICK GET BACK HERE OR ELSE I'M GONNA NAIL THEM TO THE WALL OF THE SHIP!"

A tall, scrawny young man in his late teens jumped over a log, his short, brown hair being pushed by the wind as he ran against it. The thin runner wore tight camouflage pants, outfitted with a utility belt of sorts, no shirt, and a pair of black goggles that were fastened around his seldom seen brown eyes. Under one of his arms, he had a stack of what appeared to be comic books, which appeared to be the target of his pursuer, who wasn't looking very happy right now.

A young, attractive woman in her early twenties was running close behind him, shortening the distance between her and her target with each second. The woman had long, bright green hair flowing behind her while tied in a long braid. Her usually sparkling emerald colored eyes were now dark and full of fury. She wore loose cargo pants, a blue tube top and a small vest with the Marine logo on the back.

"MOUSE! THIS IS YOUR SUPERIOR OFFICER TALKING AND I ORDER YOU TO STOP AND GIMME BACK MY COMIC BOOKS!"

"GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST, KITTY CAT!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! JUST BECAUSE YOUR NAME IS MOUSE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CALL ME THAT!"

The two people's screams echoed around the island, which were heard pretty easily by the rest of their group of Marines. They were anchored on one of the few beaches and were all having an easy time, having a barbecue, having combat contests, drinking contests, etc etc. One Marine in particular, a rather large man was laying on a large, flat boulder a short distance away from the ship, a Marine coat with the word "Justice" in kanji draped over his face.

"MOUSE!"

**BOOM!**

"DAMMIT MOUSE, THAT ALMOST BLEW MY FOOT OFF!"

"NOT MY FAULT!"

_Dammit...can't those two learn how to behave?!_

The large figure growled and sat up, pulling the coat off his face, revealing a firm, dark, serious and currently annoyed face of an experience Marine. Rolling himself off the boulder, the man was a sight to behold. He had a head of long, black hair that was was so long, it reached his buttocks, his bangs tinted gray. He was well built, thanks to his years as a soldier and years from training, and his body showed proof of that with not just well-toned muscles, but with the numerous battle scars he has earned in his years of service. One other thing that was noticeable about this man was the fact that he had no right arm...at least, no right arm that was _real_. He had lost that years ago during a campaign with his commanding officer, and now he was outfitted with a mechanical replacement.

Captain "Thunder Fist" as he was called by many, cracked his neck loudly and threw his coat over his shoulder before heading back to his ship.

The soldiers under his command saluted him, but he just waved them off and reminded them they were all on vacation.

"Sir, Mouse and Emi are-,"

"I know,"

"Shouldn't we-?"

"No," Thunder Fist shook his head as he grabbed a large piece of meat, "If they're going to ruin my nap, I'm going to make up for it with a bite to eat," he opened his mouth, the intended snack coming closer, but just before he could take a single bite...

"Captain! Captain, we have a communication from Roguetown!"

_Sonofa-! Smoker, I am going to kick your ass the next time I see you!_ Thunder Fist took a bite of his snack and snatched the Den Den Mushi from the approaching Marine, "Yeah, yeah, what's up, Smokey?" he asked after swallowing his bite.

-At that moment, in ANOTHER part of the East Blue...-

"You know, we have no name for this ship or for ourselves," Axe rubbed his chin, looking at his new ship, "Okay, we need a name and a symbol...if we're gonna be called pirates, we might as well have a mark like some!"

Ripley, Axe, Toby and Kairi put their heads together.

"Names or symbol first?"

"Let's go with names,"

"Alrighty, let's get some names out there,"

"..._Holy Ark_,"

"Hmm, too religious. How about..._Lycan's Lunar Crusade_?"

"Too..._wolfy_. How about _The Tomahawk_?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Guys?"

"You know," Ripley tapped her chin, "That's actually fitting, given who we're traveling with,"

Kairi and Toby nodded.

"That _does_ work, actually,"

"Oh yeah...,"

Axe clapped his hands, "Perfect! We have a ship name, but to make it official, raise your hand. Those in favor of The Tomahawk, raise your hand!"

"AYE!" all three nakama's hands shot into the air.

"Woohoo, we have a title! Er, a ship name, whatever," Axe crossed his arms, "Now, we just need a group name and a flag,"

"I might have something for the flag bit, Boss,"

-A short while later...-

"Wow...,"

"That...that's perfect, Ripley!"

"Thank you! Did my best on it!"

"Intimidating, ain't it?"

"We're _so_ gonna get into trouble for this..,"

Kairi, Toby and Axe looked up at their Jolly Roger, a black flag with the picture of a skull surrounded by four axes.

"It is good," Toby scratched his head, "But do you think we need a new flag?"

Axe shook his head, "Nah, I think it's looks good. Awright, we just need a name,"

"How about-?"

"We are the Axe-Head Pirates!"

"What the-?!"

"That's our name,"

"You're not even gonna hear our suggestions?"

"Nope,"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because _I'm_ Captain,"

"What kinda reason is_ that_?"

"It's a good reason. I win, so there,"

"You're a pain in the ass...,"

* * *

"You're kidding...right?!"

Thunder Fist shook his head as he leaned back in his chair and propped his boots onto his desk, "Nope. We gotta call from ol' Smokey, asking us to hunt down a bunch of no-name pirates for him because he couldn't catch them himself,"

Mouse snorted, a smile creeping on his face, "Smoker of Roguetown, a guy who has a great reputation of catching pirates before entering the Pirates Graveyard, not only loses a target but asks us for help...man, that's gotta sting his pride,"

Thunder Fist chuckled, "Yeah, I can tell from his tone of voice that he didn't like the situation either. However, because of his goof-up, our little free time has been canceled and it's time for us to hunt these guys down and capture them,"

Emi nodded and stretched her arms above her head, "I'll keep an eye out for anything on the wire, see if anything comes up,"

"Good. Mouse, what're you gonna do?"

"Well, I-ACK!" he was cut off as Emi pulled him into a tight headlock, "Leggo!"

"Mouse is going to give me back my comic books he stole, or else he's going to be sleeping tied to the top of the main mast of the ship!"

"Leggo of me, you damn otaku!"

"Gimme back my comics!"

Thunder First rolled his eyes at his subordinates, _Kids..._

* * *

Armonia Island was definitely one of the most unique islands Axe had been to so far. There was only one major city on the island, and that city was the reason the island was unique. It had buildings of various sizes, tons of shops and the people were...interesting, to say the least. Of course, Axe could barely pay any attention to anything else besides the hunger in his stomach, and he wasn't alone, because Toby's stomach was growling almost as loudly as he did when he went wolf and a waterfall of drool was flowing from his mouth almost the entire time he and his nakama walked the streets of Armonia.

"Hungry...so hungry...," the young lycanthrope moaned, his stomach growling again, "I need some meat...gotta have some meat before...before...,"

**CHOMP!**

"Uhm...ladies?"

Ripley and Kairi turned around and were startled to see Toby trying to gnaw their captain's arm to sustain his hunger. Axe was starving, but when his Second Mate began to chew on him, his hunger was lessened and replaced by annoyance.

_He is so damn lucky that he can't bite through my skin because of my Devil Fruit..._ he lifted his arm and gave Toby a very annoyed look, "Ahem...?"

Toby gnawed a few more times before coming to a stop and realizing what he was doing. He looked around to see his surprised and irritated nakama staring at him. Slowly, he pulled his jaws away from his captain's limb and crouched doggy-style, head hung low in shame.

"Sorry...,"

"No problem," Axe looked at his arm, "Tore some of my jacket and now my arm is covered in slobber...great," he removed his jacket and flung it over his shoulder, "Seriously, ladies, can we get some frickin' lunch? I got lucky because of my Fruit, if he bites any of you two, you'll be just like him!"

Ripley nodded slowly, looking apprehensive about what had just happened in front of her and Kairi, "That's...that's a good idea, Boss...I, uh...I think I saw a restaurant not too far up the street,"

"Let's get our asses in gear then, before Wolfy has another hunger attack,"

-A short time later...-

"I cannot believe that just happened," Kairi muttered as she left the noisy restaurant, Ripley close behind her, "Tell me that didn't just happen,"

The navigator swung her war-hammer over her shoulders, "What didn't just happen? The boys eating like pigs, the boys letting out belches that actually shook the building itself, or the patrons cheering them on for burping like that?"

Kairi hung her head, "It did happen. Ripley, we need to find another girl for the crew, I don't care what position she can do, we just need another girl...,"

"Gain the advantage in numbers, huh?" Ripley grinned and looked up at the night sky, "Well, if we're lucky, the next crewmate we get will be a girl,"

"I'll start praying to God for that hope," Kairi lifted her head and looked around, "You know, for a place that has a nice name like Armonia, this place isn't exactly expecting it to look like this,"

That was true. With a name like Armonia Island, Kairi expected a nice, beautiful place with some degree of peace, but in reality, Armonia was quite the opposite. The streets were filled with shops and buildings, that was true, but it was also filled with rough looking people, armed to the teeth, dressed in outrageous clothing and carrying all kinds of strange looking musical instruments. The former Holy Knight had seen guitars before back home in the West Blue, but these guitars were nothing like the ones back home. These guitars weren't made of wood like the ones she was used to, they were made out of some kind of shiny metal and they sounded much differently than the wooden ones.

"What is this place all about, anyway?"

"The Land of Rock,"

"Hm?" Kairi turned to see Ripley looking through a small book, "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"Bought it earlier," Ripley flipped a page, "It's a guidebook to the island,"

"Why didn't you say so before?!"

"I didn't think it was important at the time," Ripley scanned the pages, "Anyway, like I was saying, the reason people are dressed like this and carrying around things like that is because this is 'The Land of Rock' or so it says in the book. There are plenty of islands in the world that are focused around music styles, and despite the name, this one is evidently focused on the rock and roll genre of music,"

"I don't think I've ever heard of that kind,"

"Well, you have been living in a church all your life...," Ripley cleared her throat, "Hey, check this out, I got something with the book," she pulled out a piece of paper that was stuck between the pages.

"What is it, what's it say?"

"Apparently, it's a notice. Strange, why put a notice in a guidebook?"

Ripley shrugged, "Dunno...now, what does this say?" she looked it over, "Oh, that's a shame. We came all this way for it, too,"

"What? What? What?"

The navigator turned to see Kairi bouncing in place, "You know, you could calm down first,"

She stopped bouncing.

"Good girl," Ripley held up the piece of paper, "That TRIN-OTY concert we came here for is sold out. There's no more tickets for sell,"

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Kairi snatched the paper, "It can't be sold out, we came all this way for the concert! It can't be sold out!"

Ripley reached over and patted her nakama on the head, "Don't worry, kid. I'm sure there's more than one concert performance on an island like this," she reached over and carefully pulled the notice paper away from Kairi's fingers, _Wow, sold out?_ she glanced at the paper again, _This band must be pretty good for that status!_

Kairi sighed and turned back to the restaurant's entrance, "C'mon, Rip, let's go get the boys...if we're lucky, we can find a cheap hotel for the night,"

Once they collected their nakama, the two females of the crew made their way through crowded streets of oddly dressed men and women. Even though Kairi knew the reason why they dressed up like that, she still felt like there a bunch of oddballs. As they walked, Kairi began to notice a pattern with the walls and posts around the city: pandas. Lots and lots of pandas. There were flyers with panda marks stuck to the walls, there were stores that sold clothes with panda designs on them, and even little knick-knacks with pandas stamped on them.

The First Mate looked at all the panda things and turned to Ripley, "What's with all the panda stuff...?" she asked, jerking a thumb to the merchandise.

"Hm?" Ripley glanced at the panda-decorated things and grinned, "Oh, _that_. That's Doskoi Panda merchandise,"

"Doskoi Panda?" Kairi tilted her head, "I don't think I've ever heard of it,"

The navigator chuckled and pulled Kairi close into an embrace, "My dear Kairi, you have SO much to learn about the world...,"

* * *

"Five minutes 'til showtime, guys!"

"Thanks! Haruko, c'mon, our show's about to start! Pick up Canti and take your place on the stage!"

A young, attractive woman, age nineteen, with short, bright blue hair waved her bandmates off and picked up an awesome looking black guitar with red flames painted on the instrument. She pulled the strap over and around her, then tested a few chords.

"Hmmm, a little out of tune," she stuck out her tongue and adjusted her instrument accordingly, "Canti, Canti, Canti, who has been using you behind my back, huh baby?" she sighed.

"Haruko! Move it, Panda Girl!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your shirt on!"

* * *

"Okay, does anyone have any idea where a cheap hotel is?" Kairi asked after about an eternity of searching, looking very tired and irritated, "Did you find anything, Ripley?"

No answer.

"Ripley?" the exhausted First Mate looked around, but couldn't find her navigator friend, or any of her other nakama either, "Where'd they go now?"

"KAIRI! OI! KAIRI, OVER HERE!" she could hear Ripley screaming from somewhere nearby, but couldn't quite place it, "Toby and Axe are glued to the meat store window again, could you help me get them?"

The former Holy Knight was on the verge of tears. She fell to her knees and looked up at the sky, "Dear God in Heaven, I pray to you now. Please...PLEASE...show me mercy. Just a bit, I'm not asking for much, I'm just asking that you turn my idiot friends into people who don't think with their stomachs,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Sorry for the wait guys, more tech problems as well as creative ones, but I finally got it finished! Hope ya'll enjoyed it, cuz I had fun writing it. Later, ya'll!**

**On the next chapter of Origin...**

**Ripley: Oooh...you don't look so good, Kairi.**

**Axe: i love this place, the music is great!**

**Haruko: Not this again!**

**Kairi: Are you guys really that good?**

**Distress! Haruko, Queen of Rock**

**Ripley: Wow, this sounds serious.  
**


	25. Distress! Haruko, Queen of Rock

**Distress! Haruko, Queen of Rock**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Hello, everyone! Since I'm on a break from Endless Nightmare to think things out and what not, I figured I better show more of Axe's first treasure hunting journey, hehe. Enjoy the first ACTUAL debut of Haruko Benata, folks! ROCK ON!**

**Axe: Boooo...**

**Kilnorc: Shaddup, you!**

* * *

Their first night in Armonia was...interesting.

The entire night, screaming, loud music and all kinds of other noise were heard outside the hotel rooms that Axe and the others had purchased in one of the cheapest districts on the island. Amazingly, Axe, Toby and Ripley were able to sleep soundly. Kairi, on the other hand...

At breakfast, when Kairi came out, her hair in a mess, dark circles under her eyes (which were half-closed)...everyone stopped eating and stared.

Ripley slowly shook her head, "Oooh...you don't look so good, Kairi,"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Kairi mumbled through a yawn, "The ruckus kept me up all night, I couldn't get a wink of sleep at all...," she looked at her nakama, who all looked pretty well-rested, "...how the heck did you guys get a full night's sleep?!"

All three treasure hunters shrugged, "Dunno,"

Kairi groaned and fell onto her knees, "I'm so tired...but I'm also hungry,"

Axe held up a finger, "I got just the thing, Kairi. Ripley went out and scored us some food,"

"Meh...," Kairi slumped onto a chair, looking down at the plate of questionable breakfast laying before her, "...this it?"

Ripley shrugged, "Sorry, kiddo, but we don't have a lot of money left, and since we need to re-stock our supplies as soon as possible, we need to be a bit frugal with our savings...,"

"By frugal, she means cheap," Axe piped up as he crunched loudly on about a half dozen strips of bacon.

His navigator chuckled and played with her fork, "Axe, you may be a kid, but even I have my limits," she closed an eye and looked at Axe's pair of dark orbs, holding the fork between them, "I know you're tough-skinned due to your Devil Fruit, but I can't help but wonder if your eyes are just as hard, or if they're vulnerable,"

"You can try, Ripley, but keep in mind that I'm faster than you,"

"...maybe, maybe not,"

Toby looked at the two of them and nudged Kairi, "Hey, you may wanna see this," he turned to Kairi, "I said....," he trailed off, then slowly turned to his nakama, "Uh...guys?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up, Toby, something wrong with your meat?"

"No...well, it's not as good as I've had at the Baratie, but that's not the point. Kairi fell asleep,"

Ripley and Axe broke their gaze and stared when they saw the First Mate dead asleep with her face smack dab in the middle of the plate. The three treasures just stared as the Holy Knight just sat there, her face and plate squeezing the food together.

"...think if I moved them and took out the hair, her bacon would be good?"

"Dunno...check the sausage, too,"

Ripley facefaulted and looked away, propping her head on her hand, "Nothing but a couple of pigs, aren't ya, boys?"

"Wolf! I am a _wolf_,"

"Same difference,"

"It is not!"

"Yes it...whatever, just get Kairi's head up before she enhales and chokes to death on her breakfast in her sleep,"

* * *

After breakfast, Ripley told the two boys to head out and explore the town some more while she put Kairi back in a bed and stayed with her until she woke up. Amazingly, Kairi didn't wake up once from when she was picked up from the table to her bed in the room she shared with Ripley. The navigator chuckled and joked that everyone will sleep at one point, despite the surroundings and it's sounds. With the girls occupied, Axe and Toby were left to explore Armonia...although, they weren't given any money. Apparently, Ripley didn't trust them very much with their current situation. Still, the two had a good time. They saw all kinds of bizarre things, and heard some interesting (but usually very loud), music played by people wearing goth make-up, wearing tight leather clothing, or even smashing their own instruments against their surroundings. Sometimes it was all that rolled into one!

The young treasure hunter stretched his arms high over his head, grinning, "I love this place! The music here is great!" he exclaimed before he began headbanging to a song that just started. Toby, despite his interest in the music, couldn't help but wince at the volume the nearby instruments were giving off and had to cover his ears from time to time. He growled a little bit, _This **sucks!** Sure, superior hearing is great when hunting for food or sneaking up on something, but it's a HUGE drawback at this place...I guess Ripley was right, I must've been really tired to get to sleep last night with all this crap going on._

"Hey, Toby!" Axe nudged him hard in the ribs, making the young lycan snap out of his thoughts, "I love this place! Maybe if we're lucky, we can get our musician here!"

Toby facefaulted, "Didn't the other two say they wanted a girl for a nakama?"

"Well, then we'll have to find a girl musician. That way, everyone wins!" Axe laughed just before bumping into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-YARGH!"

Standing in front of Toby and Axe was a large, burly woman with a tall orange mohawk and bizarre paint covering every inch of her face. Flexing abnormally large muscles, ehs leaned forward, "Watch it, runts," she growled as she brushed hard up against them, walking down the street.

"Axe?"

"Yeah, Toby?"

"Not that girl,"

"Oh, definitely not that girl," Axe slowly shook his head, "Definitely,_ definitely_, **DEFINITELY** not _that_ girl...,"

* * *

Later that night...

"G'nite guys! I'll see you later!"

"Night, Haruko,"

"Later, Panda Girl!"

"You be careful out there,"

Haruko Benata, young rock star of Armonia Island, slung her beloved bass guitar over her head and walked off down one of the backstreets of Armonia, feeling the shoulder strap of her guitar against her chest. She was one of the most popular new stars of Armonia, and had just gotten done with yet another concert with her band, TRIN-OTY, and was now on her way home. Haruko hadn't been on Harmonia long, but her band's fame was pretty well spread around the entire East Blue. Critics in newspapers said that TRIN-OTY was one of the best rock groups in this Blue, and it was because of that publicity that just about every single concert she and her bandmates put on were always sold out. However, that fame and publicity also had a major negative side-effect...and there it was.

She came to a complete stop under a dim lamp post when she saw a large number of shadows move out of the darkness of the backalley and stop a short distance ahead of her. Movement from behind made her look back to see another group of shadows coming out into the alleyway. Slowly, the shadows moved closer and closer, and as they did, the dim light of the lamp post nearby illuminated the shadows to reveal a number of rough looking men and women in leather and grungey clothing.

"Hey, look guys," Haruko scratched her head, a bored tone in her voice, "Listen, I _just_ got out of a concert, I'm tired, my throat hurts from singing so much, and I just wanna get home to sleep. You'll have to wait for autographs when I'm on my A-Game, okay?"

"We're not here for an autograph," one of the bulkier men sneered, gripping a thick, iron chain, "We're here for you. Our boss would really, really like to speak with you about your career,"

_Aw crap... _Haruko looked at the two groups surrounding her, _Not this again!_

"GRAB HER!!"

* * *

"So, sleep well, Kairi?"

The Holy Knight made a long yawn, but smiled, "Yeah...I slept great. Although, that nap I had really screwed up my internal clock," she scratched her stomach, "I'm gonna be up all night now,"

Ripley nudged her playfully, "Hey, at least you're not drowning in your own food, huh? Speaking of which, you must be starving!"

Axe nodded, his stomach growling, "Oh man, you're so right, Rip, I am!"

"Not _you!_"

After Kairi had woken up, the Axe-Head's went out for a bit of dinner, but due to their money situation (and to Kairi's dismay), they had to pull a little "dine and dash", but they all made it out with full bellies and no loss of their wallets. With their bellies full to capacity and not one of them feeling the least bit tired, least of all Kairi, the four of them had set off to wander around the city as a cure for their boredom. Kairi had to try a bit hard to keep latched onto Ripley's arm, due to the massive crowd of citizens and musicians that flowed through the street they were own.

"Hey, guys," she jumped and latched onto Ripley's back, "Sorry Ripley,"

"No problem," Ripley's eye twitched a little, "No problem at all...,"

"Guys, can we go somewhere else?" Kairi asked, her voice getting louder over the noise around them, "It's too louded and crowded around here!"

Ripley nodded, "She's right, boys, we should head for a less occupied area!"

"Well, I dunno where we're going to go...," Axe looked around, "...there's not a lot of places that are empty and...," he stopped and hopped around, trying to look over the taller people.

"Something wrong, boss?" Ripley inquired, weaving in and out of the passerby.

"Yeah!" Axe nodded and kept looking around, "Where'd Toby go?"

* * *

Said lycanthrope was currently jumping from rooftop to rooftop, running on all fours, his canine instincts kicking in again. While the others had been preoccupied with the number of people on the street, Toby was able to hear a single thing over the noise, something only his hearing could pick up.

A cry for help.

Landing on another rooftop, the young lycan looked around, "C'mon, where are you?! Gimme something to work with here, I know you need help, mysterious voice, so where are you?"

The sound of people shouting ahead, as well as the sound of metal hitting something reached his ears and soon enough, he was leaping across another rooftop, heading straight for the unseen problem.

* * *

"C'mon, how hard can it be to grab one little girl and her toy guitar?!"

Panting and gripping her beloved guitar tightly by the neck, Haruko glared at the group of would-be abductors, "I'm not just some little girl, you bastards! I'm sick and tired of this kinda shit happening, so I'm gonna keep bashing you freaks around until you get it through your thick skulls!"

The group that had surrounded her before had sufferend surprising casualties at Haruko's hands. Just about half of them were laying on the street, huge bruises on their bodies, teeth missing and even some of their bones were broken. The leader of the group grit his teeth, _This wasn't in the job description! The boss didn't say she was this tough...note to self, ask for a bonus after dragging Miss Hotshot to the Boss._

_I just had to take a back alley to be away from a mob of fans... _Haruko looked at the remaining thugs around her,_ Oh, this was just a fantastic turnout! These guys are tougher than the other ones I've had to deal with, I've only taken out about half of their group, but already I'm feeling tired...I can't keep it up much longer! I either need to run, or hope someone comes to my rescue, but what are the chances of-?_ she stopped in mid-thought when someone dropped from the sky and landed right in front of her.

_...that happening...?_

Toby rose to full height and pulled _Black Fang_ from it's sheath, "A big pack like yours cornering a lone rabbit...that's kind of cruel and one-sided, isn't it?"

"Who the hell is this brat?!"

"Whoever he is, he came to the wrong place at the wrong time,"

Toby looked back at Haruko, "Are you okay?"

Haruko slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah. Where'd you-?"

"I heard you scream for help earlier," Toby looked at the number of downed thugs in the street, "Looks like you were able to hold yourself for quite awhile," he looked back at her, "Don't worry, we're going to handle the rest of them,"

"We...?" Haruko blinked and looked around, "Who's we, all I see is you!"

Toby gave a wink, took a deep breath and let out a long howl. As he howled, and even as he ended said howl, the thugs around the young lycan just stared at him, unsure of what to make of him. Toby gripped Black Fang and stepped forward, "Alright, who wants a piece of me? Anyone? C'mon, I gotta do something while waiting for back-up,"

"Back-up?"

"Is he high on something?"

"He's gotta be...what the hell was with him making that noise?"

"I dunno, maybe his mom was a bitch. Haha, get it?"

Haruko stepped foward, "Listen, kid, I appreciate you coming to help, but you can't fight these guys, they'll tear you apart! You're young, you shouldn't go around playing with a sword and-,"

"What's with the pandas?"

"...what?"

Toby looked back at her and nodded to her ensemble, which was entirely composed of clothing that had a panda mark or "Doskoi" written on it, "What's with all the panda stuff?"

Haruko blinked a few times, "You're asking me a question like that now?!"

"Just curious," Toby turned his attention to the thugs, "Besides, trying to kill time until my nakama get here,"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the group leader roared with laughter, "You waiting for your friends, ya punk?!"

Toby nodded, "Yep,"

"Man, this is going to be the easiest job ever! We snag Panda Girl and all we have to deal with is a brat and his group of kiddy friends...unless they're imaginary?"

"Heh...," Toby shook his head, "...no, they're not. They're real and they're here,"

As if on cue, Axe, Kairi and Ripley fell from the dark sky just as Toby did and landed just behind him, Kairi still on Ripley's back. Haruko gawked at the arrival of three more strangers while the abductors just glared at the growing number of interlopers.

Toby scoffed, "Told ya," he glanced at Axe as he walked up beside him, "Glad you could make it,"

"No problem. Why'd you suddenly up and leave like that, Toby?"

"Heard some trouble," Toby jerked a thumb to Haruko, "I think I came into a kidnapping or something,"

"Oh, really?" Axe cracked his knuckles and looked at all the downed men and women, "Aw, you had fun without us?"

"Naw, actually that was guitar girl over there. I was waiting for you guys to show up. Besides, how you'd get here so fast?"

"I'm actually pretty light on my feet, and Ripley over there just used her hookshot thingy to swing above the crowds,"

Ripley nodded as Kairi climbed off, "Yeah, wasn't that bad, I've done it before. Although, for some odd reason, Kairi kept humming about something to do with spiders...?"

Toby looked at Kairi, who just shrugged.

"I dunno, Toby, I just felt like I had to, I dunno where it all came from,"

Axe put his hands on his hips and looked at the remaining group of thugs around them, "Okay...I actually hate to do this, but I'm giving ya'll a choice here. Walk away into the night, go listen to your music, or just do whatever, but you gotta back off this girl and take your friends with you," he pointed to the unconscious mass of people on the street, "If ya don't, then I'm afraid my friends and I are gonna have to kick your ass,"

Ripley smiled and walked over to Haruko, "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Huh?" the guitarist looked away from Axe and looked to Ripley, "H-Haruko...my name's Haruko Benata,"

"Well, Haruko Benata," Ripley wrapped an arm around Haruko's abdomen, surprising the musician as she raised her arm above her head, "Let's let the others have some room to play, hm?"

Before Haruko could say anything, Ripley fired off her grappling device and as soon as it latched onto something sturdy on the nearest building's roof, both women were quickly pulled off the street to safety.

"GET THEM!!!" the leader screamed, clearly annoyed by not just the fact that a bunch of kids came at an unwanted time, but he was mad at the fact that the target was getting out of their reach.

Axe sighed as the thugs began to close in on them, "Well, at least we warned them, can't say that we didn't, Kairi,"

"I know, Captain," Kairi pulled out her rapier, "I know...,"

* * *

A short while later, Haruko found herself sitting in one of her beanbag chairs back in her home, having just been saved by just a bunch of kids. Kids who not only didn't seem to have a worry about their lives, but also seemed to more than capable to handle themselves. Sure, Haruko was stronger than most people, hell she had even been capable of sending more than just a few people flying with a hard swing of her guitar to their faces, but still...! Now, those same kids brought her home and were now lounging around like it was an ordinary night for them.

"...that good? Miss Benata? Hey, you with us?"

Haruko snapped out of her daze and looked around, "I'm sorry, what?"

Kairi raised her hand, "I was just wondering. I've read around town that that band, TRIN-OTY was usually sold out, and I just saw a picture of you in that group with two others," she held up a photograph from a nearby mantle, "From what I've seen and read about, I was just wondering...are you guys really that good?"

"Yeah, the only reason we came to this island was to hear TRIN-OTY play, but they were sold out and we didn't have enough money for tickets because we have to save what we have left for supplies,"

"Supplies?" Haruko looked at the small group, "You're travelers?"

Axe nodded, "Mhm, treasure hunters. We go around from island to island, looking for rumors, maps, and any trace of treasure,"

"...you mean, you're pirates?" Haruko asked slowly, looking at each of them one by one, "Wow, I got saved by a group of pirates,"

"Treasure. Hunters," Axe said very slowly, "Treasure Hunters. There's a difference,"

"Which is?"

"Pirates are usually classified as men and women who go around the world, taking lives as well as treasure. As treasure hunters, all we care about is the treasure we may come across, and achieving our dreams," Axe explained matter-of-factly, "But that's how we view ourselves, most of the world will see as pirates nonetheless,"

"Then why the hell bother explaining it to me?"

"...because you asked,"

Ripley chuckled, "He's got you there, Haruko,"

Kairi raised her hand, "If you don't mind me asking, Miss Benata...can I call you Haruko?"

"...yeah...?"

"Okay, Haruko. If you don't mind me asking, who were those people trying to get to you earlier tonight? They didn't look very friendly,"

Haruko shook her head, "No, they didn't, did they?" she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "I guess since ya'll saved me, I could at least tell you,"

"Tell us what?"

"Well, my band and I, we're pretty popular and people love us, but for awhile now, the love of a certain fan's gotten a bit...out of hand,"

Kairi tilted her head, "Waddya mean?"

"I'll show you," Haruko pulled herself off the beanbag, walked over to a nearby set of drawers, and pulled one open, revealing a bunch of envelopes and pieces of paper. She grabbed a bunch that were held together by a thick rubber band and threw them at her visitors, "Check those out,"

Ripley caught the bundle, immediately pulled the rubber band off and fanned the contents out. She handed a few to Kairi and the two of them scanned what they held in their hands. The majority of the bundle were what appeared to be fan-letters, but they seemed to be a bit more personal than ordinary fan letters. Quite a few of them expressed a desire to be Haruko's soulmate forever, how they belonged together even if Haruko didn't think so at the moment, etc etc. The rest of the bundle were photographs of Haruko taken different angles and distances, clearly taken without Haruko's knowledge or consent.

"Wow, this sound serious," Ripley looked up at Haruko, who was now leaning against the wall, "You got yourself a stalker,"

Haruko sighed, "Yeah...figures, I try to achieve my own dream and I get this instead,"

"Your dream?"

"Yeah. The reasons why I'm part of a popular band are that I'm pretty good with a guitar and I sing well-,"

"Kinda full of yourself, ain't ya?"

"Shh, Axe, shaddup!"

That didn't seem to phase Haruko at all, surprisingly, "I want to be known, I want to be famous. It's my personal dream that I become so famous with my style of music, that I become the Queen of Rock and Roll in the world!" she pointed to her guitar, which lay peacefully on a small table, "That's Canti, my bass guitar. I won him in a contest back home and-,"

"I'm sorry, did you say 'him'?"

"Axe!"

"She called a guitar HIM!"

Haruko scoffed, "It's just a thing musicians do with their equipment. A lot of guy musicians call their stuff by girl's names or just reference them as girls, so I do the same with Canti. Like I said, I won him in a conetest back home on Mirrorball Island,"

"Ooh," Ripley smiled, "I've been there, that's an awesome place. Great music, great festivals...also the source of Doskoi Panda merchandise," she looked around, looking at all the panda-related objects and clothing Haruko had strewn about her home, "I take it you're a fan of Doskoi?"

"Yeah, I am. MAJORLY," Haruko grabbed a nearby panda plushie, "I dunno why, but I love Doskoi crap. Gotta be Doskoi though, not that cheap knockoff, Dosko1," she squeezed the plushie, "Pandas have always made me feel better. Whenever I get mail like that," she nodded at the old mail in Ripley's and Kairi's hands, "I get upset that there's a crazy guy out there who won't leave me alone and could ruin my chances at becoming great at anytime, so I just grab one of my pandas and...," she trailed off.

_Oh man, that sucks... _Toby propped his head on his hands, looking down at the floor, _I just wanted to come and listen to a band perform, I didn't know one of the members was having a problem like this! I wonder...?_

"Haruko!" a loud thud was heard and Toby looked up to see Axe was now standing on his feet, a grin on his face as he began to move to the musician, "Your troubles are over!"

"Huh...?"

"Yes, your troubles are over!" Axe patted her on the shoulder, the grin still there, "My friends and I have been in some pretty good scraps before, and each of us can take care of ourselves. Judging from your handiwork back in the alley, I say that you can too, but since you need to concentrate on your music career, you can't exactly defend yourself should the worst happen!"

Kairi glanced at Ripley, "Is he...?"

The navigator nodded, "Sure looks like it,"

"So, here's the deal," Axe wrapped his arm around Haruko and pulled the surprised musician close to him, pointing to his nakama, "My friends and I, we came to hear your band and re-supply, but as we said before, we're low on funds. If we take care of your little fanboy problem for ya, how's about you hook us up with tickets to your show?"

Kairi's jaw dropped, "Axe! You can't just extort her problems for our personal gain!"

"I'm just using my head," Axe tapped his forehead, "Learned it from my big brother, so go complain to him if you have a problem with it,"

Haruko looked down at the bizarre young man holding onto her, "Kid...Axe, right?"

"Yeah huh,"

"Axe, if you and you're group can take care of my problem, I'll let you watch from backstage,"

"DEAL!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, been awhile since I did this fic, hopefully this chapter makes up for it, hehehe. Not sure what'll happen next chapter, so no preview...I repeat, NO PREVIEW!! Okay then, thanks for reading, cya later, hehehehe.  
**


	26. Enter the TrinOty

**Enter the Trin-Oty  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

"...and...uh...that's what happened. Sorry, Boss,"

The next morning, still nursing their wounds from the ass-kicking a certain bunch of kids had given them, the would-be abductors of Haruko, were now gathered in a small room in front of their employer, who was currently juggling a Beli coin between their fingers, back to the group of thugs.

"You said a bunch of kids did this to you?"

The thug leader nodded, "Yeah. There was like four of them and-,"

"Four?"

"Yeah, but only three of them-,"

"Let me get this straight," the coin juggling halted, the tone in their employer's voice becoming noticeably angry, "Three children came between you and my soulmate? Three children gave you those injuries? Three children are the reason why you're here?"

"Uh...well...ah...yeah,"

There was silence, then the coin juggling began again.

"Boss-,"

"Shut your damn mouth, you lowlifes! If I had the opportunity, I'd get some real mercenaries to do this for me, instead of going with low-level dicks like yourselves, but I'm unable to at the moment, so don't make me even madder than I am with your excuses!"

The thug leader and his group were quiet, shifting around uncomfortably.

"I'm giving you one last chance, and if you don't do what I pay you to do this time, then not only will you not get paid, but you'll be meeting some friends of mine, up close and personal!"

At that moment, a collection of loud growling came from a dark, shadowy area of the building and the group of thugs were greatly started to see a large number of glowing red eyes that appeared and stared right at them.

"L-look, B-Boss, there's no need for that!" the thug leader held up his hands, smiling to try and hide his fear, "We'll get her for ya, we swear! Right guys?!" he asked, turning to his group of fellow criminals, who all nodded quickly, agreeing quietly with him, "See?!" he turned back around, "No sweat!"

"I hope not, because I'm losing my patience with you....do not fail me again!"

* * *

"Okay, so, before we go off and kick ass, we need a plan," Axe clapped his hands loudly and looked around the table that sat in Haruko's pad, seeing each of his nakama ready for the day ahead, as was Haruko (although he had the feeling she'd just focus on her music), "Let's go with what we know,"

"And just what do we know?" Kairi asked, crossing her arms across her chest, "Exactly?"

"Well, from what Haruko's told us, she has a stalker," Axe nodded to the musician, "A stalker who's not only got his sights on her-,"

"If he didn't, he wouldn't be called a stalker," Ripley interjected, earning a slight glare from Axe. She grinned a little, "Sorry, continue!"

"Ahem," Axe cleared his throat, "We got a guy who not only thinks Haruko is the one, but he's taken lots of photos from afar and sent them to her, along with so-called love letters, hoping to win her over and accept his love. Now," he held up the documents and photographs before tossing them to Ripley, "I may not be the smartest man in the world," he shot a quick look at his nakama, just knowing one of them would make a joke about what he just said, "...but, I think we can try and get inside his head,"

Haruko looked skeptical, "How do you expect to do that? Most of you guys are just kids and have no idea about crap like this-,"

Axe held up a hand, "Normally, I'd say 'yeah, bunch of kids dunno jack shit about this sorta grown-up thing', but we're not really normal. Look, I got some insight on how to work in the criminal mind,"

"How?"

"I knew a guy or two growing up back home," Axe's mind drifted to Baron and Captain Zolaro, "Now, I looked at these photos and I have an idea about something. Haruko, how long have you been getting these?"

"For awhile now," the guitar-toting girl sighed, rubbing a temple on the side of her head, "We've tried to get them to stop, but they won't, they keep coming!"

"Have you only gotten these here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever gotten stuff like this before coming to this island?"

"No, but-?"

Axe reached over, snatched the photos back and held up a few, "Check out some of the backgrounds here, Haruko. Look nice and hard. Now, do you recognize these places?"

Haruko was quiet for a bit as she looked at the pictures, "Yeah...one of them is a diner I go to eat a couple times a week and another is my favorite store. I go there almost all the time because I'm on the lookout for new Doskoi Panda gear,"

"Thought so!" Axe grinned, waving the photos, "Whoever this sicko is, he lives here on the island! If he was trailing you before you came here, you would've said so and there probably would've been some evidence. Now, we know where he is, we just have to figure out _who_ he is!"

The blue-haired musician rolled her eyes, "Good luck with that, kid, there's tons of people on this island and about ninety-percent of them are fans of the band I'm in," she craned her neck to the side and looked at a clock that hung above Axe on the wall behind him, "Which reminds me, I gotta get going to practice and let the gang know what happened last night, or else they're really gonna worry," she started to rise from her seat, grabbing Canti from the back of her chair, "I'll catch you guys later. Good luck finding him,"

"Whoa, hold on!" Axe jumped out of his chair, "You ain't going anywhere alone, Haruko!"

Ripley nodded as she stretched, "He's right. If you're the target of a stalker who can watch you without you realizing it, then you're a good target to be picked off, especially in a place with a lot of people, like this city. If you're going anywhere, you're going to need an escort,"

Haruko sighed, "This asshole's making my life more complicated...," she muttered under her breath, "Okay, so who's coming? I can't bring you all with me to practice?"

"Kairi or myself will go with you," Axe volunteered, "Ripley and Toby can't,"

The navigator and second mate turned to him.

"What?!"

"Why not?"

"Because you two have talents that are useful in searching," Axe reasoned, turning to his nakama, holding up the wad of evidence, "Toby, you know our scents, as well as Haruko's. We need your nose to catch a whiff of whoever wrote this and hunt them down. It'll be hard, what with all the people in the city, but I think it's what your best suited for," he glanced at Ripley, "You're good with information, Rip, and with that cable of yours on your arm, you can move around pretty quickly, so if by chance Toby finds the lunatic stalking Haruko, you can chase him down from the rooftops and then give him a good beating with your hammer,"

Kairi stared at him for a few moments, "You guys know what's scary?"

"Huh?"

"Wassat?"

"No, what?"

"Hm?"

Kairi slowly pointed to Axe, "He may not look like it, but he can actually be pretty smart,"

A vein appeared in Axe's forehead, "Oi oi...,"

Haruko looked at the group, "You're all a bunch of weirdos...and I suppose I_ could_ stick around in my own house and ask what the hell is wrong with each of you," she scratched her head, "But I really need to get going. You two!" she pointed to Kairi and Axe, "You're both coming with me, but if you're coming with me, you need a change in wardrobe!"

Ripley raised an eyebrow, "Change in wardrobe?"

"You two as well," Haruko nodded to her and Toby, "If you're gonna be here in the land of rock music, you gotta dress like people who enjoy it, or else you're asking for an asskicking!"

* * *

"Yo, Pandagirl, where you been, you're late!"

"I know guys, I'm sorry, some shit came up last night and this morning...sorry,"

"Well, hurry up and set up, Blue, we don't have a lot of time,"

Haruko nodded and waved off her two bandmates as she walked quickly by them, holding her beloved Canti by his neck, "I'm getting set up, I'm getting set up, damn! Give me like five minutes, you two!" she sighed and headed to her part of the rehearsal area, "Don't give me crap, Ruka, because I know you and Kao have done some stuff of your own in the past that slowed down rehearsals,"

"Oh, dude, burn!"

"She burned you, too, dumbass!"

Ruka and Kao were the other two members of the rock band, TRIN-OTY. Ruka was the guitarist, while Haruko was the singer and bassist and Kao was the drummer of the band. The two of them were rough and crude a lot of the time, but there were alright to be around, and Haruko thought they were a blast to jam with, despite their shortcomings. Ruka was a large, burly man, dressed head to toe in black with a head of thick, black hair, his muscles very noticeable through his clothing. It was amazing that a man that looked like he could snap a man into pieces could be gentle enough to handle his instrument, a Gibson Flying V guitar, without snapping in two. Kao wasn't as large as Ruka, but he wasn't exactly normal himself: he had wild, black hair as well (although it didn't look like he washed it very often), somewhat pale skin and an apparent love for dark clothing as well (as did a LOT of the inhabitants of the island), and his face had a fair amount of black make-up covering his pale skin. He may not have looked like much, but he was one hell of a drummer, and with the combined talents of him, Ruka and Haruko, TRIN-OTY was the top band on the island and very well known in the East Blue Sea.

Haruko plugged in Canti and pulled his strap around her neck, "Ready when you are boys! A one and a two, and a th-!"

"Haruko!!"

The blue-haired bassist was just about to touch one of Canti's strings when the all too familiar voice of the band's manager reached her ears, echoing off the walls around them.

"Angelina's here," Ruka went from his playing position to letting both his meaty arms rest on his guitar.

Kao nodded as he sat back in his chair, "Yeah. Bad timing, but awesome acoustics," he looked up at the ceiling, "Too bad we only use this place for practice, I bet a concert would do great here,"

The sound of heels clicked around them as an attractive woman approached them. Like Haruko, she was dressed more normally than Ruka and Kao, but unlike her, she was dressed even more normally than Haruko. She was rather tall for a woman, standing at a couple inches past six feet, but she was very beautiful with her light skin, short pink hair, sapphire eyes and a killer body. She was beautiful, but she was also very formidable in the music business. With TRIN-OTY under her management, she promoted them and gave so much publicity, they became one of the biggest names around. Dressed in usual business attire, complete in a short skirt, heels and blouse, she was both intimidating and alluring.

"Where have you been?" Angelina demanded, walking up to the bassist, "You're late for practice,"

Haruko sighed, "I was just telling these two that I was sorry," she jerked a thumb to Ruka and Kao, "Look, I had a rough night, but I'm here now and I want to play. Can we play before you bite my head off?"

Angelina looked at her for a few moments, then shook her head, "Haruko, I understand that you're the singer of the band and some fans have got the hots for you, but you cannot use those as an excuse whenever you're late-,"

"It's not an excuse!" Haruko cut her off, "Angelina, I got attacked last night by a bunch of assholes!"

Her bandmates and manager looked at her, trying to make sure they heard her right.

"You got...attacked?" Angelina repeated slowly, "Wha...where? When?!"

"Last night, shortly after practice, on my way home," Haruko waved a hand, "Don't worry, I'm fine though. I got away, didn't I? I just had a rough night getting to sleep afterward, okay? I'll try to be on time from now on,"

-Meanwhile, on the roof of the building-

"Okay, I gotta question,"

"Shoot,"

"Well, you signed us up to help Haruko out, even if the reward of doing a noble act would be to see a concert, right?"

"Yeah huh,"

"And we're supposed to make sure no one tries to hurt her?"

"Yeah huh,"

"Then why aren't we inside watching her back, and why are we wearing these?!"

Axe turned to Kairi, who was now wearing something completely different than what she usually wore. She had changed from her usual attire to one that was similar to the others seen on the island: she wore a pair of tights that not only had noticeable holes in various places, but she wore a pair of cut off shorts at the top, along with what appeared to be a couple of shirts, one grey and one white on top of each other (grey being on top of white), with a torn, black sweater laying on top of that. Finish the outfit off with a pair of boots and some dark make-up, and Kairi looked like she fit right in with the people of the island.

Her captain on the other hand, had an easier time fitting in. He wore all black like he normally did, but this time around, he wore black clothing that seemed to be covered in shiny studs. Testing the flexibility of his outfit again, Axe grinned from ear to ear, "I like this gear, we should've gotten some of these a long time ago!"

Kairi looked at her outfit, "I'm not too sure about that...," she gave him a questioning look, "I just hope Ripley and Toby have better luck with clothes...,"

"But we already have such good luck, why would they need better?"

"..."

-On the streets of the city...-

"You look good, kid!"

"This thing makes my neck itch...,"

"But you look _so_ cute!"

"Oh, shaddup," Toby muttered under his breath as he fiddled with the large, spiked collar that adorned his neck. It probably wouldn't matter to him if he wore one, but considering the fact that he was part canine, as well as the fact that it was irritating his neck, it was becoming a pain quickly. He couldn't help it though, it came with the outfit he wore. Along with the spiked collar, he wore an open black shirt and a pair of jeans that were pretty torn up. The wolf medallion, or "bling bling" as Ripley once called it, still hung around his neck, and it actually seemed to complimented his appearance (according to Ripley, anyway).

Speaking of the navigator, she was wearing a new outfit herself, and a somewhat revealing one at that. She wore dark clothing, possibly black (like most everyone else), that was consisted of an open vest that would normally show off her bare breasts if it weren't for the small article of leather clothing that was laced around her chest (which seemed to be barely contained by said piece of clothing), a pair of leather short shorts, which would've showed off even more bare leg if it weren't for the high boots that she wore just beneath the shorts. The finishing touches of the outfit were a pair of black elbow-length gloves, and with that, she was not only in a more suitable outfit, but she looked just like one of the many women around them.

"I must admit," she hefted her warhammer over her shoulder, "I like the fashion sense they have here, I'm comfortable, I can move easy, I can breathe and I'm sure that if we got into anymore fights, I can distract anyone with my body,"

Toby just stared at her.

"Like what you see?"

Again, the young lycan could only stare.

* * *

**Kilnorc: WOW, sorry for not updating for awhile on this folks, took me awhile to get stuff together with this, lol...hope ya enjoyed!  
**


	27. Motherly Love

**Motherly Love  
**

**Kilnorc: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

As the day went on, Axe and Kairi stayed as close to Haruko as possible. They watched her rehearsal from a large set of windows that served as a skylight in the roof, making sure that nothing funny happened and if it did, they'd be there to help her out in a matter of seconds. They took turns patrolling around the building's perimeter and staying up top to keep watch on the inside, but for pretty much the entire time, nothing really happened. Well, not really, if you counted some light arguments that the blue-haired bassist got into with either her band mates or her manager. With the late afternoon rolling around, Kairi let out a yawn just as her stomach began to rumble. Muttering to herself, she pulled away from the skylight window and held her stomach, "Man, I'm so hungry...,"

"Have no fear, Axe is here!"

Kairi turned her head to see Axe standing a short distance from her, holding up a couple of paper bags in his arms. She frowned a little, "I thought you were watching the perimeter?"

"Oh, I was, I was," Axe walked towards her, his studded clothing glinting in the sunlight, "But I was getting hungry and I figured you were too, so I went out and acquired some necessities," he plopped down and dumped the contents of the bags onto the roof, revealing a large amount of food and bottled drink, "Chow down, pirate lass!"

Kairi looked at the amount of food, then cast a wary look at him, "You said you acquired this. When you say 'acquired', you mean-?"

"I mean that I got food for our hungry bellies," Axe cut her off, ripping open a bag of potato chips and tipping the bag over so the contents would pour into his mouth.

"You know that it's a sin to steal," Kairi reminded him as numerous chips fell into his mouth and onto the ground, missing his mouth, "I mean, it's one of the greatest sins out there,"

Axe munched and munched for about a few minutes to get all the food soft enough to swallow without choking him, then he looked at her, "Kairi, _you_ know that it's a sin to steal. I mean, haven't we talked about this before?_ Yes_, it's bad to steal in _most_ cases, but to those who need to survive, what's better: the afterlife or their actual life? Personally, I'd steal to stay alive and let whatever god sort me out the way that I need to be sorted out,"

"So, you'd prefer to go to Hell and not starve?"

Axe rolled his eyes, "I'm not a religious guy, Kairi, I'm just saying, alright? We're supposed to be watching out for Haruko, not having a debate on what god and what kind of place waits for us after death...," he crumpled the bag up into a ball and threw it to the side before reaching into the pile of food, "Anything yet?"

Kairi sighed, "No, nothing yet," she craned her neck around and looked down the window, "Still practicing. You know, I can't understand what's so great about this rock music," she picked her ear, "I think all it does is just hurt the eardrums,"

"Ha!" Axe laughed, "That's one of the best things about music, anyone of them can be great and anyone of them can hurt your ears. Not every one music can be the same, otherwise it wouldn't be music, it'd just be...sound," he rummaged through the pile again, "Next thing you're gonna tell me is that this music is the Devil's music. Dammit, where are those...?"

Kairi looked back, "What are you looking for?"

"I picked up some books while I was out food scavenging," Axe stuck out his tongue, "One of them is a guidebook like Ripley has on her and one of them has got some interesting stuff on the island...I figured since we're here, might as well learn about it, right?"

"What is there _to_ learn?" Kairi propped her head on a hand, watching him scour through the pile of food, "It's an island with very loud music?"

"Every place has something to teach, Kairi, believe me on that," Axe's face lit up, "Aha! Got the annoying, elusive bastards!" he brought his arm out and help up two books: one of them being a copy of the same book Ripley had and another being a larger, thicker book. The second book seemed to be leather bound and even had a large, gleaming symbol in the shape of a guitar pressed into the front cover.

Kairi was quite for a few moments, "I'm gonna go on out a limb here and say that that's the book with interesting stuff on the island?"

"Oh, you're _good_, Kairi, you're _real_ good,"

"Watch the sarcasm, bud,"

"Nah. You watch Haruko a bit longer, I'm gonna let the information from this book drown my brain with information and any possible stories it may hold," he cracked the book open and sure enough, moments later, his eyes were glued to the book, going back and forth, scanning each word on the pages.

Kairi shook her head, "Well, I've lost him...," she looked down at the food and a second later, her stomach growled loudly again. Moaning quietly, she gave into hunger and temptation and grabbed a box of cookies that were nearby. She ripped the box open and was about to chew a handful of cookies when she stopped and looked up at the sky. Quickly, she dropped the cookies and clasped her hands together, eyes closed.

"Forgive me, O Lord, I know this was taken through a sin, but I am very hungry. Please, Almighty Father, forgive this servant for she is starving!" she prayed under her breath.

Finishing her prayer/plead for forgiveness, Kairi grabbed the cookies again and crammed them into her mouth.

Axe couldn't help but grin, catching the act out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

When people come to this island of rock music, they expect blaring sounds of awesomeness, they expect constant headbanging, and they even expect brawls over tickets or brand new equipment. What they usually don't expect is to see a young boy crawl around the streets, keeping his nose close to the ground. He was trying to catch any scents that were in the air that could've been on the letters and photos that were given to Haruko, but right now? All he could find in the air was scent of blood, sweat and food (rotting or fresh).

Ripley was on the rooftops, jumping from building to building (sometimes with help from her grappling gear), keeping an eye out for anything strange. Luckily for her, she did find strangeness...unlucky for her, however, it was the whole damn city and it's inhabitants. She knew that the people of the world had their own style of living, had their own practices and had their own style of dressing, but this was definitely one of the weirder parts that she knew of.

Jumping onto the roof of a smaller building, she saw Toby still working the ground, "C'mon, poochy, give mama something to work with...,"

Toby rose to his feet and shook his head quickly, trying to get the mixture of scents out of his nasal passages.

Ripley let out a sigh and shouldered _Titan's Fist_, "Ah well...can't say that we didn't do anything," she sat down on the edge of the roof and gave a sharp whistle. Now, normally, with all the noise, most people in the area wouldn't have heard that, but then again, Toby wasn't most people. Sure enough, shortly after she gave the whistle, he managed to climb/jump to the roof, joining her on the edge.

"You know, for a kid who can turn into a monster and rip people apart on certain nights, you got some good skills out of your situation,"

Toby snorted a little and looked down at the crowd below them, "I can't get jack from these," he held up the wad of documents, "Too many smells and odors in the air. Looks like I've outlived my usefulness in this particular thing as soon as I got the job,"

"Aw," Ripley took the papers and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before pulling him into a hug, "Don't sell yourself short, hon, we just hit a snag. Maybe there's something else we can do with these," she waved the evidence a little bit, "More than one way to skin a cat...,"

Toby gave her a look, "That's an odd thing to say in a situation like this...,"

"These are odd times,"

"Or maybe you're the one who's odd?"

**WHAM**

"GWAH!" Toby soon found himself back on the street, laying facedown with a massive lump on the back of his skull from where Titan's Fist connected with his head.

"Be careful what you say next time, poochy,"

* * *

"Well, that was hours and hours well-spent," Kairi collapsed on the couch in Haruko's home, staring up at the ceiling as a storm came rolling in outside, "We kept eagle eye tabs on her the entire time and not one thing happened,"

Toby placed his head on the arm-rest behind her head, "How do you think I feel? I got assaulted with all kinds of smells that I could go through a lifetime without ever smelling them again, I got conked on the head by Ripley, and we didn't get any progress with our thing...yet,"

Kairi moved her head upward, "Yet?"

"Oh, Ripley says there's probably something she can figure out from the stuff Haruko's stalker sent her, so she's hunched over them right now," the lycan rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn, "I dunno what she can do with them, but it means I'm off the hook for now, so I'm gonna try and relax...but GEEZ, I sure could go for something to eat,"

"Head's up, boys and girls, dinnertime!"

The two treasure hunters turned their attention to the otherside of the room to see Haruko walking in, wearing an apron and carrying in two plates of steaming hot food in her hands. She walked over and placed them on the table in front of the couch, "Eat as much as you want, just be careful, it's pretty hot,"

Needless to say, Toby darted for the food while Kairi sat up, surprised. She looked at Haruko, "You didn't need to do this, we could've just gotten some food ourselves-,"

"Aw, don't worry about it," Haruko waved her off, backing away as Toby began to shovel food into his mouth, "Damn, he must be starving...,"

"You really, _really_ didn't need to-,"

"I wanted to," Haruko interrupted the Holy Knight, giving her a look, "You guys may not be making much headway, but you not only saved me, but you're helping me out with my problem. Naturally, I'd be cautious around such generous and kind people such as yourselves, but...," she clicked her tongue, "I dunno, I got a feeling about you guys. Besides, I'm used to cooking. Back home, I was a sister, a daughter, and a mother,"

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "Please..._please_ tell me what you mean by that, because I have a disturbing picture in my head,"

Haruko snickered and took a seat on the other end of the couch, "Back home, on Mirrorball Island, my mother died while I was growing up, and as the oldest of all the kids, I had to be a mother. So, I cooked food for them, I took care of them whenever they were sick, and I also took care of my father. Poor guy was such a wreck, he tried to pour himself into working to support us all, or he couldn't take care of all of us, so I had to help out,"

"Oh dear, I am so sorry!"

The bassist shook her head, a somewhat sad look in her eyes, "It's okay, kid, I'm fine. I just miss them when I think about them back home. You know, it's because of them that I'm here,"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, they knew that I loved playing music and that I had thought about being a famous musician, but I couldn't just leave them there like that. They convinced me to leave and they promised me that they'd be alright, but they'd be really guilty if they kept me from my life's goal," Haruko rubbed her arms, "I'll always love them for what they did for me, I really will. I tell you, when I make it big, when I become the greatest rock star in the world, I'm gonna have so much money, that I'm gonna give them the best life they can have!"

Kairi smiled, Most people who are wanting riches are often corrupted and turn incredibly selfish, but she's just wanting to be great to achieve her dream and to provide a better life for her family, after what they had gone through...she's got a really big heart...

A loud belching sound made Kairi snap out of her thoughts and turn to see Toby licking his now empty plate like crazy, "Ew...,"

The young lycan held out his licked clean plate, "More please!"

Haruko stared at him like he was growing a second head, slowly reaching for the plate, "Okay...sure...," she rose from the couch, "Before I go and grab more food, where's your friend? The kid with the giant thing on his back?"

"Oh, Axe?" Kairi shrugged, "I dunno, he said that he was gonna go check some stuff out,"

"Any idea where he'd go?"

"Knowing him, any place with a buffet...,"

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Axe sneezed loudly, causing a few people in the tavern to turn and look at him in disgust. He sniffed loudly and wiped his nose with his arm, "Oh man...," he noticed the others looking at him, "Sorry folks, just came in from the rain, probably catching something! Don't mind me," he waved them off, grinning stupidly, "Don't worry, I'll try my best not to make you sick, although if I do start sneezing like crazy, or I start making odd noises, then please! Keep the hell away from me so nothing lands on you,"

The nearest people around him cursed under their breaths and moved away from him.

"Huh, sensitive crowd, or something," the treasure hunter murmured under his breath just as he felt a large hand fall on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw the owner of the hand glaring down at him. Axe shrugged him off and spun idly around to face him, "Hi there, how may I help you?"

"This is a bar, runt, get out,"

"Aw, but I _just_ got here. How come?" Axe said with a fake pouting look, "You wouldn't send a kid to catch his death in a rainstorm, would you?"

"If they're underage, I would," the apparent bouncer snapped, grabbing his shoulder again, "Get the hell out,"

Axe sighed and held up a hand, "Look, I'm not even gonna order anything. I just came to get some information, I promise. I don't even have any money to spend and-,"

"No money and you're underage?" the bouncer grinned widely, "Oh boyo, you're making this too easy for me," he tightened his grip, "Would you like to walk out or would you like to be thrown out?"

Axe clicked his tongue and looked at the large hand, "How about...?" he reached over and placed his hand on the bouncer's, "None of the above?"

A loud crunching sound echoed through the noisy bar, followed by a loud scream of pain, causing everyone else to stop whatever they were doing and turn to see the larger, older man on his knees, holding his hand, tears and whimpers escaping him while a fourteen-year old looked down at him, a calm look on his face.

"I said, I _just_ came for information," Axe repeated nudged him with his foot, "Now, you've gone and made me do that. I didn't want to hurt you, but the next time someone tells you they won't cause any trouble, then you may want to listen to them,". Noticing everyone else was staring at him, Axe scowled, "The hell you all lookin' at? Never seen a kid beat up a grown man before?"

* * *

As the late hours of the night rolled around, Haruko entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her so she could change and get ready for bed. She slipped out of her clothes and grabbed her favorite pair of Doskoi Panda pajamas, carefully pulling them onto her body, so she wouldn't tear a hole in them. Kicking her dirty clothes to the side, amongst a growing pile of dirty clothes, Haruko made her way for her bed, wanting to pass out and let whatever dreams take her.

Now, the term "fan" had many different meanings in the world. It could mean someone who likes a few songs belonging to the same band, or it could mean they liked a certain author's work, or it could even mean that they enjoyed products of a certain company. With Haruko Benata, the latter was the situation with her, but the term "fan" didn't quite live up to her level of love for Doskoi Panda. In fact, most people would think the proper term for her fandom of Doskoi would be...

Doskoi Otaku.

Seriously, she had an entire wardrobe from Doskoi, she had bed sets, she had drinking glasses, eating plates and utensils, and she even had a collection of Doskoi Panda toys. She had a couple of footballs (though she never played much of that), she had more than enough caps, a couple of bathing suits, and a number of Doskoi Panda plushies (one of which was about as big as her!). Needless to say, this rock and roll girl was a "fan" of Doskoi.

Normally, she would've come to bed sooner, but the maternal instincts of hers kicked in earlier that night and despite their protests, she forced both Toby and Kairi to head on to bed since they were too young to stay up into the wee hours of the morning. Ripley, however, was still at work, going over the collection of stalker stuff, hoping to find something helpful. She knew that their friend Axe was out there and that he should've come back and headed in as well, but the others assured her that he would be alright. She didn't like it, but she surrendered to their words and headed in for bed herself.

Plopping onto her bed, the bassist rolled over onto her back and stretched out on the mattress, staring at the ceiling as she listened to the storm outside. It was strange that she could find herself at such comfort right now. Days before, she had been nervous to fall asleep, knowing there was a sick freak out there watching her, but for some strange reason, she felt much calmer now than she had in a long time. Maybe it was the rain? It didn't rain a whole lot on the island, maybe that was it? Or maybe it was...maybe it was them?

Yawning, Haruko reached over and grabbed her giant Doskoi plushie and pulled it close to her, her eyelids heavy.

"G'nite, Pan-Pan," she mumbled into the giant plushie's side. She looked to the side and to Canti, the guitar laying on her dresser across the room, "G'nite Canti...,"

Soon enough, Haruko was fast asleep.

A bolt of lightning flashed a short time later, casting shadows everywhere. One shadow in particular was the form of someone standing right outside her bedroom window.

* * *

**Kilnorc: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!**


End file.
